Fear Nothing - KisaIta
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Eight months ago Itachi is raped and beaten by a stranger. Kisame is the new Detective on the case and just when Itachi thinks he can get his life back his attacker begins to stalk him.
1. Prologue

Fear Nothing - Prologue

Itachi sighed and hung up the phone. He hated this. This would be the third time he had to do this and always he would feel sick to his stomach. Deidara and Hidan would be here any minute now to take him to the police station. He picked up his phone and put it in his pocket and put on his jacket just as the door bell rang. He took a deep breath and walked to the door to answer it. Deidara and Hidan both smiled at him. He gave a half smile back.

"Are you ready, un?" Deidara asked. Itachi nodded firmly. He wanted this to be over with. Hidan slid behind the wheel while he slid into the passenger seat and Deidara sat in the back. The drive was only fifteen minutes but it felt like it flew a lot faster when you dreaded it. They pulled into the police parking lot and parked. Hidan and Deidara were out of the car quickly while Itachi took his time.

They walked slowly up the steps and Hidan held the door for them. Itachi walked in and was greeted by Detective Monroe. "Hey there Itachi. Are you ready?" He asked. Itachi closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "Yeah, let's go." He said. Detective Monroe led Itachi to a back room. The room was dark with a window into a viewing room. It was the type where you could look in but they couldn't look out. This is where they did the identity line up.

Itachi sat down at the desk. He clenched his fists as his stomach turned. Hidan and Deidara were allowed back with him for moral support and Deidara offered it now. He held out a hand which Itachi took. Hidan reached out on the other side and Itachi took his hand as well. He wouldn't have been able to do this if they weren't here. He remembered throwing up a couple of times the first time he had had to do this.

He squeezed the offered hands tightly as the light came on. Five figures stood with their backs to him. He shivered at the thought of having to say yes or no of each one. Detective Monroe spoke softly. "You know what to do Itachi. If the man that raped you is here you have to tell us so. If not you have to tell us either way." Itachi nodded and swallowed hard. Detective Monroe spoke into the microphone.

"Will suspect number one turn around and face the glass please." The suspect turned to face the glass and Itachi closed his eyes. He opened them slowly at the encouraging hands squeezing back on his own. He eyed the suspect and lowered his head. "No. It's not him." He said almost above a whisper. Detective Monroe nodded and asked the second to turn around.

Again Itachi felt like he could run screaming from the room and once again Deidara placed his free hand on Itachi's shoulder giving him the courage to go on. He focused on the second one. He shook his head. "No, it's not him." He said. Detective Monroe nodded. "You're doing fine Itachi." He said. Itachi nodded and wished he felt as confident. The third was asked to turn around and Itachi breathed slowly as he felt the light headedness come on a little heavier.

He looked at the third one and again shook his head. "No." He said thickly. "Just two more, un. Then we can get out of here." Deidara said softly. Itachi nodded and tried to smile but it felt as though his face was frozen in a frown forever. Detective Monroe asked the fourth to turn around and Itachi didn't hesitate to look. He felt confident as he eyed him. "No. It's not him." He said yet again.

The fifth was asked to turn around and Itachi's nerves were once again singing. He swallowed the urge to scream and eyed his fifth possible suspect. Relief and disappointment ran through him as he shook his head. "No. It's not him." He said standing up on shaky legs. Deidara threw his arms around Itachi and gave him a hug. Itachi hugged back grateful for his friends.

They walked back out to the main area of the station and Detective Monroe called the three of them into his office. "Itachi, I have to tell you something. I have been transferred to Anchorage Alaska. I won't be the Detective on your case anymore." He said somewhat sadly. Itachi began to panic. "So what does that mean? You are going to drop my case?"" Itachi asked. Detective Monroe leaned forward. "No, no, no. I will simply be giving it to another Detective." He said waving his hands in a surrender like manor.

Itachi began to calm as he sat back in his chair once more. "Who will be the Detective on my case then?" He asked. Detective Monroe smiled. "He is a great Detective. You will like him. He is fresher and younger than me so he is full of pep. He won't let you down. We will find this guy Itachi. What he did to you and others I am sure is unforgivable and he will be punished." Detective Monroe said. "Yeah if we ever find him." Itachi said sullenly.

"We will. With this new Detective on the case I have a feeling he will find this guy a lot quicker." Monroe said. "What's his name?" Itachi asked. Monroe gave a smile. Detective Kisame Hoshigake. He is twenty seven but he knows his stuff. As a matter of fact I was wondering if you could come in tomorrow morning at ten o'clock to meet him. I think it will help you out to get to know who will be working your case." Monroe said.

"I would like that." Itachi said. Monroe nodded and stood. Itachi stood as well and they shook hands as they always did before parting. "Don't lose faith Itachi. Dirt bags like them always turn up." Monroe said. Itachi nodded and gave a small smile. He walked out of the police station feeling a little on the down side. "So the suspects were a dead end and I get a new Detective working my case. That's wonderful." Itachi said gloomily as he got into the car.

Deidara squeezed his shoulder and Hidan put a hand on his knee. "Just remember what Detective Monroe said. Guys like that always make mistakes. He will turn up Itachi." Hidan said. He started the car and drove to their favorite restaurant. "You will have to pay for mine, un. I don't get paid until tomorrow." Deidara said. Hidan laughed. "What else is new?" He said and Itachi actually laughed.

They entered the restaurant and their favorite hostess put them at their usual table. The waitress they liked knew their orders without asking and went to put it up. Itachi sat back and sighed. His life had been so simple before this had happened. He still had nightmares which his doctor had prescribed sleeping pills for but the pills made him sleep so hard that he could never seem to get up in the morning on time. His therapist had told him he should try chamomile and he had retched the first time he tasted it.

He closed his eyes and tried to forget about the past eight months. He wanted his life back.


	2. Chapter 1

Fear Nothing Ch 1

Eight months ago he had been jogging in the park. He did this every afternoon when he got home from work. He liked to run in the evening because it relieved the stress of the day. It was about 5:30 pm on a Wednesday night when he stopped by the parks fountain to get a drink. His muscles were buzzing from the run and he felt great.

There was no one in the park tonight except for a bum and a young girl with her dog. The girl had walked to her car and climbed in setting the little dog on the seat next to her and drove away. The bum rummaged through the trash can and when he didn't find what he was looking for he moved on down the street. Itachi looked at his watch and decided on one more lap around the park. He began his jog and took in the smell of the fresh cut grass and the blooming trees around him.

As he reached the other side of the park a figure dressed in a black jacket and a pair of black pants made their way over to him. He didn't think much of it at first. The guy walked up to him and stopped. Itachi too stopped to see what the guy wanted. The guy smiled and Itachi smiled back. A moment later a gun was pushed into Itachi's side and he was dragged forcefully into the bushes bordering the park.

Out beyond the bushes was a stretch of woods that covered only four miles of the center of town. Itachi struggled and begged the guy to let him go. He offered the guy money and his car anything as long as he didn't hurt him. The guy laughed a maniacal laugh. Itachi felt his blood chill as they stopped in a small clearing. The guy turned to Itachi and held the gun to his chest. "First thing we are going to do is get rid of this sweat outfit." The guy said huskily.

Itachi felt like he was going to vomit from fear. "My-my sweat outfit?" Itachi asked scared out of his mind. The guy smiled sickly. "How else am I going to see what is beneath it?" He asked with sugar dripping from his voice. Itachi's mind went haywire after that. 'The guy wanted to see Itachi naked? That didn't make sense unless…..oh god. The guy must be gay.' Itachi thought as he slowly and with shaky hands began to undo the zipper of his jacket.

Apparently it wasn't fast enough for the guy's taste and he shoved Itachi's hand away from the zipper. He yanked Itachi's jacket zipper down roughly revealing the muscle shirt underneath. "Off." The guy said motioning with the gun for Itachi to remove his jacket. Itachi removed the jacket and dropped it to the ground. He tried to think of a way out of this but his mind just felt empty. The guy reached in his pocket and produced something that glinted in the low dipping sun.

Itachi's eyes widened when he realized that the guy now had a knife to go with the gun. The guy stepped forward and in one moment he had uncocked the gun and put it in his back pocket and was cutting Itachi's muscle shirt off of his body. He eyed the bare flesh and smiled cruelly at Itachi. Itachi's knees felt weak and he would have fallen if the guy hadn't grabbed him. "Uh, uh, uh. Now the pants and don't be slow." He said threateningly. Itachi closed his eyes as a tear slid down his cheek.

He slid his cold shaking fingers into the waistband of the pants and began to push them down. A moment later he was lying on the ground on his back. "I told you not to be slow." The guy growled. He pushed the knife into Itachi's face and made a small slash across Itachi's cheek from the corner of his eye down. Itachi cried out in pain and threw his hand up to his face. The guy laughed. This was a game to him.

He grabbed Itachi's pants and pulled them from his body. His boxers slid down with them so there was no need to remove them. The guy wrestled Itachi's pants off over his shoes and left Itachi naked except for his socks and sneakers. Itachi felt way too much fear and pain to feel foolish. A moment later the guy was hanging over Itachi again. "Now the next thing we are going to do is you will get on your hands and knees." The guy sneered.

Itachi rolled slowly and then threw up below him. He coughed and tried to stand up only to get a kick in the ribs. He fell to his side crying out another shriek of pain. The guy looked around. He reached down and picked up the discarded boxers. He stuffed them in Itachi's mouth and then pulled a roll of tape from his coat pocket. He taped the material into Itachi's mouth and then kneeled down to Itachi's face once more.

With a sickening smile he slashed another cut on Itachi's face on the opposite side. Now blood ran down Itachi's face from both sides and the pain stung like a mother. The guy repositioned Itachi onto his hands and knees and hissed in his ear. "I will kill you if you make me." He said. Itachi hung his head and let the tears fall freely. The guy unzipped his pants and raped Itachi brutally for a good hour. Itachi bled and the torn skin felt hot and painfully raw.

The guy stood once he was finished and he once more delivered a kick to Itachi's stomach. He leaned down and slashed a cut across Itachi's abdomen. Itachi cried out behind the gag but the noise was barely audible. The guy laughed and stood to his full height. He Stomped Itachi's fingers as they desperately dug into the ground. A snapping noise said he had broken a couple of fingers. He leaned down once more and decided that Itachi's face was just too pretty.

He delivered slap after hard slap to Itachi's face. His cheek bled and even with the gag in he still managed to split Itachi's lip. He grabbed Itachi's crotch and squeezed mercilessly just to hear Itachi scream. He loved how his victims screamed. It was music to his ears. Too bad he had to gag this one to keep him from alerting anyone to his activities. It would have been great to hear his full scream. The guy kicked Itachi one last time in the crotch sending waves of pain through Itachi's abused and sore body. The guy laughed again and walked away.

Itachi lay on the ground well into the night. He had managed with a great effort to get the gag out of his mouth. He threw up a few more times as he searched for his jogging suit in the dark. He somehow managed to get the pants back on. He didn't know how but he managed. It hurt like hell and all he wanted was for someone to kill him right about now. He pulled the jacket on and screamed when the sleeve came over his broken fingers. He cradled his arm and sucked in air the best he could.

His ribs were either bruised or broken and he was sure he had a serious tear in his rectum. He could feel blood and the guy's cum running down his legs. He limped and half crawled the three blocks to his apartment building. He drug himself up the stairs and cursed having a second floor apartment. He pulled the key from his pocket of his jacket and unlocked his door. He tumbled through it and landed on the floor. He cried out in pain again and shoved the door closed with his foot.

He pulled himself into the bathroom to run a bath and was brought to full awareness when he heard his door open. He tried to get to his bathroom door to lock it but he couldn't get his legs to work right. Instead he huddled up in the corner of the bathroom and waited for his attacker to come after him again. Instead of an attacker Sasuke walked into the bathroom. He was about to tell Itachi that it wasn't wise to leave his door unlocked when he stopped cold.

He knelt next to Itachi and immediately pulled his older brother to him. Itachi at first began to fight thinking he was indeed being attacked again. Sasuke called out to Itachi making the older of the two stop fighting long enough to see he was safe. He then let himself be pulled into his brother's arms. Sasuke rocked him back and forth for a while calming Itachi down. Itachi let himself cry until he became so exhausted that he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

Bright lights surrounded him as he opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times trying to get his bearings. White walls and white blankets came into view. Also white clothing. He frowned before he realized that he was lying in a hospital bed. Immediately panic over took him. He struggled to get the blankets off of him not making much progress due to the cast he was wearing. A moment later he was being restrained by Sasuke.

"Itachi you need to stop and listen to me for a moment." Sasuke said sternly. Itachi actually leaned back and relaxed seeing his baby brother. Sasuke sighed in relief. "You took on some serious damage and walking right now isn't an option." Sasuke said softly. Itachi tried to keep a calm face but it broke a second later. He began to cry and Sasuke could only hug him and tell him that things would be okay. Itachi nodded and lay back on the pillow. His whole body was hurting and he was still so tired.

Sasuke tucked the blankets back in around Itachi and adjusted the pillow for him. Itachi watched the activity around him warily. He was safe with Sasuke he knew that but he wasn't so sure about anyone else. He drifted to sleep and had nightmares. He awoke screaming and crying bringing a couple of nurses to his side. Sasuke was trying to calm his older brother down but it seemed in vain. One of the nurses reached for the button in Itachi's hand and pressed the button. A moment later the screaming stopped and only a few tears remained as Itachi was once more in a drugged sleep.

The next day Itachi sat looking around the room. His back was still sore along with his ribs that were severely bruised but not broken. Deidara walked in and stopped at the end of his friends bed. Itachi looked up surprised to see the blonde. Deidara slowly walked over to the injured male and set something on Itachi's lap. Itachi slowly reached for it not sure what to expect. He put it up to his face where he could see it. It was a plastic bag that contained his favorite sweet. Dango.

Itachi tried to smile but tears took the place of it and he hung his head in sorrow. Deidara bit his lip. He held out his hand slowly and set it on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi didn't freak out instead he laid his head on the hand holding his shoulder. Deidara moved forward and put his arms around Itachi and Itachi held on to Deidara like a life line. A few moments later Itachi was calm and Deidara sat down by the bed. He began babbling about his boss whom he hated and before long he had gotten a small smile out of Itachi.

Hidan showed up later in the evening. Everyone was gone and Itachi was trying to focus on the TV. He hated every show on right now. He flicked the TV off and set the remote down when Hidan walked in. "Hey, Itachi." Hidan said stopping at the foot of the bed. "Sasuke said that you were awake. Are you up for a visitor?" Hidan asked. Itachi nodded and tried to smile but it came out in a choked sob. Hidan was by his side offering him a hand.

Itachi took it and then laid his head against Hidan's stomach. Hidan wrapped his hands around Itachi's shoulders and held him while he cried. A little while later he was once again calm. Hidan pulled up the chair and began talking about how he beat Deidara at pool again. Itachi gave a small smile. Hidan smiled wide to ease any discomfort Itachi was feeling. A nurse stepped in to let Hidan know that visiting hours were over and he stood to leave.

"Hidan, please don't leave me here alone." Itachi said hoarsely. Hidan faltered. He didn't give a shit what the nurse said if Itachi needed him he would stay. He sat back down and Itachi relaxed. An hour later another nurse stepped in to tell Hidan to leave. "He asked me to stay so what are you going to do about it?" Hidan asked cockily. The nurse just 'hmphed' and walked away. Sasuke showed up an hour after that and Hidan did leave then promising to stop in the next day.

Itachi relaxed against the pillows. "How did you get the nurse to let Hidan stay?" Sasuke asked. Itachi gave a small shrug. "Are you ever going to speak again? Itachi you can't keep silent forever. Also there are going to be some policemen here tomorrow." Sasuke said. Itachi sat upright and gave a groan of pain. "What! Why!" Itachi asked his voice kind of squeaky. Sasuke frowned. "To ask you some questions about what happened to you." Sasuke said. Itachi looked horrified.

"Itachi, you should have guessed that they would call the cops after I brought you in with the injuries you had. It is obvious that you were….assaulted and the cops are going to want to know who is to blame." Sasuke said. Itachi felt queasy and a moment later he threw up over the side of the bed. Sasuke jumped up to go get a nurse while Itachi recovered from the shock of the news. He should have known yes but he wasn't in the right frame of mind right now.

Sasuke returned with a nurse and she cleaned up the mess and checked Itachi for any discomfort. He said he was fine and she left. Sasuke returned to his seat and stared at Itachi. "How am I supposed to tell them what happened when I can't even talk about it to you or my friends. What am I going to do Sasuke?" Itachi asked as the tears came again. Sasuke sighed. He wished he had an answer. He hugged Itachi and let Itachi cry.

The next day was a mess of nurses coming in to check on him after every time that someone entered his room. The police officers came and went continually trying to get information out of him. He tried to tell them but he couldn't seem to get passed the words "I was in the park." Sasuke stayed by his side continuously. Itachi was grateful but he still couldn't get it out. An older Detective by the name of Gregory Monroe came in to Itachi's room.

He said all the right things to put Itachi at ease. He had worked these cases for thirty seven years and he was dedicated to finding Itachi's attacker. Itachi managed somehow to tell the whole story to the Detective. He knew he was going to have to talk to someone. Sasuke was happy to finally get the ball rolling on finding the scum who had hurt his brother in such a grotesque way. Itachi was just glad to be done with that part of it.

He was released to go home that evening given he was pain free enough to do so. He assured everyone he was and went home with Sasuke. He couldn't face his apartment right now. He stayed almost a month with Sasuke before he finally felt he needed to return to his apartment. His boss had told his she would hold his job for him after Sasuke so willingly told her what happened. He had come home to find his bloody bathroom floor and threw up once the memories hit.

He returned to work two weeks later and tried to get back into his life. His boss gave him the number of her therapist and he had waited almost a month before seeing her. He had gone to the doctor to get refills on his prescriptions for pain from his broken still healing fingers when she prescribed him the sleeping pills after he told her of his nightmare filled nights. Now eight months later he was back to normal. Almost.

He avoided the park and the wooded area. He replaced all the locks on his windows and door. He came home from work at 3:00 every day and refused to go out after that. He had also purchased a gun. He hadn't told a soul about the gun but he felt better having it. He had also taken lessons on shooting it so he was at least able to handle it. He made sure to check in with Deidara and Hidan regularly too. He wasn't taking any chances.


	3. Chapter 2

Fear Nothing Ch 2

Itachi arrived a few minutes before 10:00. He had assured Hidan and Deidara that he would be okay. They had asked him several times if he wanted them to go with him. He had politely turned them down therefore they had both gone to work. He was meeting Sasuke for lunch today and then he was going to the office for a while. His boss worked around his personal needs as much as possible which earned him the title boss' pet. He didn't really care he had things to take care of and it was no ones business what those things were. So he put up with the snickers and the whispers.

Detective Monroe saw him through the glass and waved him in. Itachi nodded and walked into Monroe's office. He sat in his usual seat and waited for Monroe to begin talking. "How are you this morning Itachi? Did you sleep well?" Monroe asked. Itachi gave a small smile. "I'm okay and yes I slept fairly well last night. Thank you." He said. Monroe smiled. "Good, good. I was hoping yesterday didn't hit you too hard." Monroe said. Itachi felt his stomach drop at the memory of having to identify his attacker again only to come up empty handed.

"You said you would catch him and I believe you will." Itachi said. Monroe smiled and nodded. "That's the spirit. So I want you to know that I hand picked this Detective for your case myself. I want only the best on it. You're a good kid Itachi and what happened to you was down right awful. You deserve your day in court as does anyone who has gone through what you have." Monroe said with conviction. "Thank you." Itachi said. Monroe waved it off as nothing to thank him for he was doing his job.

"So when do you leave?" Itachi asked. Monroe sighed. "The end of this week. My last day here will be Friday. The station is throwing a going away party for me. I would like it if you came to see me off." Monroe said. Itachi nodded. "I wouldn't miss it. I am going to miss you. You have been wonderful to me throughout this whole thing. I don't know what I would have done if I had gotten another Detective that didn't care as much." Itachi said softly. Monroe made a sound like a gasp. "Stop or you'll make me cry." He said with a small laugh.

Itachi smiled at the man. He had grown fond of the Detective over the last eight months. He had met Monroe's wife and they had a daughter who lived in another country that they talked about all the time with a baby on the way. Monroe was proud to be a father and even prouder that he was going to be a grandpa. Itachi had taken home many a home cooked meal from Mrs. Monroe. She was a mother hen to all. Itachi liked the couple very much. He felt as though he had known them forever.

A knock on the glass caused both to look up in surprise. Monroe's smile was wide with fondness and glee. He waved the person in. The door opened and a man in his mid twenties entered the room. "Itachi, I want you to meet Detective Kisame Hoshigake." Monroe said as he stood to shake the other Detectives hand. The Detective smiled and turned to Itachi at once. He held out his hand and Itachi took it lightly in his. The hand that gripped his was firm and strong. "It's nice to meet you Itachi." The younger Detective said.

"Likewise." Itachi said. He sat back in his chair and Kisame took the chair next to him. "Kisame here was the top of his class at the academy and if you didn't guess he was also the quarterback on his school football team. He graduated at sixteen and entered the police academy as soon as he turned eighteen. You won't find anyone more dedicated to their job." Monroe said with pride. "Please you make me sound like a total nerd. I really wasn't." Kisame said with a smile towards Itachi. Itachi gave a small smile back.

So far he couldn't see any reason to not like this guy. He seemed nice and well rounded. He was drawn back to the conversation between the two Detectives. Kisame turned to him. "All joking aside I want you to know that I take my job very seriously and I will work as hard as I can on your case." The young Detective said. Itachi nodded. He could feel a slight blush at the thought that now this guy also knew what had happened to him. The only thing keeping him from being completely mortified was that these guys were professionals and it was their job to catch the ones responsible for their crimes.

Itachi nodded. "Thank you. I am grateful." He said and was glad his voice sounded steady. Kisame smiled. "You have no need to thank me. I am a Detective and it is my job to see that you get the justice you deserve." Kisame said. Itachi nodded again. "Still I am just glad that you are willing to work on my case." He said. Kisame nodded back. "You're welcome." He said. He stood to leave and Monroe stood as well. They shook hands and Kisame turned to him once more. He held out his hand again and this time Itachi shook it firmly.

Kisame left and Monroe sat back down. "So what do you think of him?" Monroe asked. Itachi shrugged. "He seems like a nice guy. I think I can probably get along with him okay. He is no you though." Itachi said. Monroe. Gave a sad smile and nodded. "I agree. He is very nice and dedicated as I said. Kisame went through a trauma of his own when he was thirteen. I believe it is what motivates him." Monroe said. Itachi looked stunned. "You didn't notice the scars on his cheeks?" Monroe asked.

Itachi licked his lips. "I did. I just think it impolite to ask about them." Itachi said. Monroe smiled. "As I said Itachi you are a good kid. Now get out of here and enjoy the rest of your day with people your age. You don't want to be stuck here with an old fart." Monroe said. Itachi laughed. He couldn't hold back and Monroe laughed as well. Itachi stood and shook Monroe's hand he turned and walked out of the office. He didn't get to the door before Mrs. Monroe caught him. "Oh Itachi. I have something for you." She said with a warm smile.

Itachi smiled back it was contagious. He waited patiently while she dug a casserole bowl out of the bag she carried. He was amazed that she could carry so much in one bag. She handed it to him. "It's Lasagna dear. Just make sure to heat it all the way through before you eat it." She said with a motherly smile. Itachi hugged her and thanked her for the Lasagna. "Oh and I want you to come by our house and have dinner with us before we leave for Alaska and bring your brother." She said. Itachi blushed.

"O-okay. I will. Thank you. Again." He said. She smiled and swatted his back side. She was mumbling something about how cute and shy he was. She moved on into her husband's office with his lunch. Itachi walked out to his car. He placed the Lasagna in the car on the passenger floorboard and started the car. He drove to the restaurant and parked. He locked his doors and looked at himself in the mirror once more. He knew he looked tired but he had actually slept okay last night.

He found his brother within moments of entering the place. The waitress led him to the table and he sat across from Sasuke. Sasuke reached out and squeezed his brother's hand. Itachi squeezed back. "So did you meet the new Detective that will be taking over the case?" Sasuke asked still looking at his menu. Itachi took a sip of the water from his glass and spoke quietly. "Yeah. He was okay. He seems like he is dedicated and with any luck he will get the guy." Itachi looked at the menu then placed it on the table.

He already knew what he wanted and Sasuke laid his on top of it a moment later. "Is he an old fart like Monroe?" Sasuke asked. Itachi gave a half hearted glare. "Hey those old farts want us to come to dinner before they leave for Alaska." Itachi said. Sasuke smiled. "When?" He asked. Itachi shook his head. "Not sure yet but I am sure I will know soon. Hey Listen the station is throwing a going away party for Monroe on Friday and he wants me to come. Will you go with me?" Itachi asked. Sasuke thought for a moment.

He shook his head. "Sorry, I can't on Friday. I have that meeting in the afternoon and then we are flying out to do the showing that evening." Sasuke said regretfully. "Maybe I can find someone to take my place." Sasuke said. Itachi shook his head. "No, no way. You have been waiting for this. You are going to the showing. You are going to show the world who the best Archeologist in the world is." Itachi said firmly. Sasuke laughed.

"I don't think that will happen but if you insist. Are you going to ask Deidara or Hidan?" Sasuke asked. Itachi thought for a moment and sighed. "I feel as though I lean on them way too much." Itachi said. Sasuke laughed. "You know they love it. They are the world's biggest softies. You know if you asked them to fly to the moon with you they would." Sasuke said with a snort. Itachi smiled wide. "Yeah they would. Okay it's settled you are going to the showing and I am taking Deidara and Hidan to the party." Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded. "Wait both of them? You are crazy my brother. They will be needing a cab by midnight." Sasuke said. Itachi nodded and laughed again. It was true his friends liked to drink a little. It was also true that he had driven them to his place and put them to bed on his couch and in his guest room. He wouldn't trade the two bafoon's for anything. Even if he had to drive them home. Again. Itachi had to admit that having lunch with his brother today was just what he had needed to lift his spirits.


	4. Chapter 3

Fear Nothing Ch 3

Itachi checked the clock on his desk again. It was almost 2:30 pm and he was just about finished with his last document. He had enough time to go home and shower and change clothes before Hidan and Deidara would pick him up for the party. He enjoyed the fact that it was Friday but he didn't enjoy the idea that it would be rush hour when he left. He finished loading his last Document and leaned back in his chair. He let his mind drift to his friends. Deidara had been trying to get a guy's attention at work and he wondered if he had succeeded.

Hidan had met a guy a while back but nothing seemed to be coming of it. He was happy for his friends but he couldn't help to feel a little bit jealous. Not that he was interested in being with anyone right now. He couldn't stand to look at himself right now. He just thought it would be nice to have options. Now he had none. He was brought back to reality by his boss popping her head into his office. "Hi, Itachi. I was wondering if I could borrow you for a second." She said sounding apologetic.

He smiled and rose to his feet. "Sure Amanda what can I do for you?" He asked. She motioned him to her office and walked inside. She pointed at her printer that he had just gotten. "I am so dumb. I can't figure out how to set the fax machine right." She blushed and cleared her throat. Itachi smiled. "No you're not dumb. Technology is just getting away from us." He said sitting down at her desk and working out a few things on the computer. He sent a fax and then received one back. Amanda clapped her hands in glee. "Oh, Itachi! Thank you so much! I have a date with my husband tonight and I thought I would still be here figuring out that wretched thing." She laughed.

Itachi smiled at her brightly. "Enjoy your evening with your husband Amanda." He said and walked up to her. She gave him a quick hug. "Thank you. How are you doing? I know that they still haven't caught him. I was wondering how you were coping." She said softly. Itachi bit his lip. "I'm hanging in there." He said and he was. That was all he could do. Amanda nodded. "You want to get out of here a little earlier and try to beat the main rush?" She asked. Itachi smiled. "I would love too." He said. She smiled and waved him out. "Well then shoo. Have fun at your friend's party tonight." She said. Itachi grinned. "Thanks Amanda. I will." He said and headed back to his office.

Itachi reached his office and began straightening things on his desk. He made sure he hadn't left anything unfinished and shut down his computer. He grabbed his brief case and headed for the elevators. Three years ago Itachi had come straight from college to be an assistant at this corporation. Now he was one of three Executives. Amanda was the highest up just under the owner of the company and he and Bradley Simmons were the other two Executives below Amanda.

They were an Architecture Corporation. It was their job to design buildings for the new age. Itachi had gone to design school and finished impressively early. Simmons wasn't a slacker by any means. The two had worked together on several occasions. Itachi loved his job. He couldn't believe that he had been an intern. He had proven himself when a problem arose on a design that China wanted. Amanda had told them there was no way to make it work. Itachi had drew a complete layout of their design and began changing things just enough that the design would work but not be too far from what they wanted.

Three months later China had requested the young man who had designed their building for a new project. Itachi was excited. Amanda had come to his cubical and asked him to come to her office. With budget cuts he thought he was going to be let go. Imagine his surprise when she offered him an Executive position on a trial basis. He had never left his office from that time on. Amanda had liked him from the start. She had been more than flexible and had offered any help she could. Itachi was grateful. She was like the big sister he never had.

After his attack it had become clear that Amanda would do anything to keep Itachi there. She had lied to the owner a couple of times when he asked the whereabouts of his young genius. Itachi had had a few sick days so she had given him those and then when his vacation kicked in she had given him those as well. When he had exceeded his vacation days by a week she had extended it going out on a limb for him. He would be in her debt for as long as he lived.

He slid into his car and started it getting ready to back out of the spot. Someone knocked on his window and he about jumped out of his skin. He looked up to see Simmons standing there. He breathed a sigh of relief and then rolled down his window. "Simmons, what's up?" He asked. Simmons panted as he handed Itachi something. "I found this on your windshield when I came back from lunch." He said handing Itachi an envelope. Itachi took it and thanked him. He rolled up his window and pulled out of the space.

Simmons waved at him and went to his own car. Itachi pulled out into the street and headed towards his apartment. He held the envelope in his hand as he walked down his balcony to his door. He opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. He opened it to see the words glued on in cut out letters. His blood ran cold. "I see you have healed from our little encounter." It read. The paper fell from his hands and he dropped to the floor of the balcony. His legs were shaky and his hands were like ice. He sat there trying to get a hold of himself.

A little later he managed to stand up and get his key in the door. He kicked the paper into his apartment and rushed to his bathroom. He threw up several times as his nerves knotted themselves together. He finally managed to stand up and rinse his mouth from the sink faucet. He walked out to his living room and closed his door. He picked up the paper and set it on the counter. He watched it for a little while hoping it would disappear and that he was having hallucinations. Unfortunately it stayed there mocking him.

He took a deep breath and went to take his shower. He returned and locked his door and made sure his windows were locked. Just when he had started to get comfortable in his own home and work again. He was now thrown right back into his nightmare of eight months ago. He closed and locked his bathroom door and stripped setting the water while he did so. He climbed into the shower and began his routine of shampooing, conditioning and washing. His legs felt weak as he stepped from the hot shower.

He looked at the steam covered mirror and cleared away the fog. The face that stared back at him was one of fear and pain. His hair had begun to regain it's luster. His eyes had begun to heal from the shattered state they were. Pale cheeks and a thin straight nose accented perfect pouty lips. The only flaw on his face was the duel scars that ran on either side of his face from the corners of his eyes out from his nose. They weren't prominent but they were there all the same. He looked away in disgust and looked at the floor.

A scar on his abdomen caught his eye. He glanced at it for a moment and suddenly he was back in the woods being violated and hurt. He dropped to the floor and wrapped his arms around his legs. The tears began to flow once again. He had thought he was done with those too. All he could think was why now? Why was the guy messing with him after eight months? He didn't deserve it. He had done nothing to this guy. He had to get a hold of himself and soon. Deidara and Hidan were supposed to show up here soon and he wouldn't be ready.

He finally wiped the tears away angrily and got to his feet. He left the bathroom stopping only once in the hall to make sure his door was still closed. He went to his room and dressed. He returned to the bathroom to do his hair and he ignored the scars on his face as he put in his ponytail holder. He went to the living room to put on his shoes when a knock sounded on his door. His heart jumped into his throat and the worst thoughts he could have crossed his mind. He walked to the door and listened.

He heard the all too familiar voice of Deidara laughing. He sighed and opened the door. He was greeted with hugs and he stepped back to let them in. Hidan did his usual and plopped on his couch. Deidara gave him a look of concern. "I thought you didn't lock your doors anymore while you were home, un." Deidara said. Itachi shrugged. "I was in the shower and I felt a little panicky." Itachi said. Deidara smiled and hugged him again. "Well are you ready to go, un?" Deidara asked. Itachi walked over to grab his jacket and his keys. He swiped the note off the counter and stuffed it in his pocket. "I was born ready." Itachi said following his two friends out the door.


	5. Chapter 4

Fear Nothing Ch 4

The party was amazing. It was held at a bar and grill and Itachi and his friends had a great time. Despite what had happened to Itachi earlier it was hard not to get lost in the friendly atmosphere and the great food. The three of them had ordered steak and a beer while they waited for the man of the hour to get up and give his speech. Itachi felt the love in the room for this man. When Gregory Monroe stood up to give his speech the room grew quiet. There was no way to describe the respect in the room.

As Monroe began to speak tears rolled down his cheeks as he addressed his colleagues. Other members in the room began to sniffle and others began to out right cry. This man was going to be greatly missed. He laughed and told a few rookie jokes and talked about his early days in police work. He talked about his T.O. and how he was a heavy man who used to get after his rookies to stay trim so they could run. He then turned to someone next to him and motioned the man up there.

It was Kisame Hoshigake. He informed the men that Kisame was his successor and how he had the up most faith in him and how he wanted everybody to welcome him with open arms. Kisame said a few words about how he hoped he could fill such big shoes and how he would save Monroe's office for him in case he decided Alaska wasn't what he was looking for. Monroe hugged the younger detective and gave everyone the signal to go about their business.

Applause broke out around the room and the other detectives all shook his hand. Monroe danced with his wife several times and then began mingling amongst his guests. Deidara and Hidan found time to make a bet with each other and began ordering harder drinks. Itachi sat and watched the room. Detectives danced with their wives and couple mingled with other couples. Itachi smiled. He was extremely impressed with the turn out. Monroe came up to him and shook his hand.

"Itachi, I am so glad you could make it. I see you brought your friends with you. That's good. Safety in numbers." He said quietly. Itachi nodded. He wanted to give the note to Monroe but he wasn't about to ruin his night. So he kept it to himself. "I'm sorry about tweedle dee and tweedle dum though. They are immature sometimes." Itachi said with a small blush. "But you wouldn't trade them for the world. Would you?" Monroe asked with a wink of his eye. Itachi smiled. "No, I wouldn't." He said.

Monroe nodded. "I have a brother like that. He is an imbecile but he is my best friend in the world." Monroe said fondly. Itachi smiled wider. He looked at his friends who were now going shot for shot. Itachi shook his head and turned back to Monroe. Monroe patted Itachi's shoulder and left to mingle with some of his other guests. Itachi was about to sit back down at the bar when he noticed Detective Hoshigake walking towards him. "Hello again." He said to Itachi. Itachi gave him a nod of acknowledgement. "Are you enjoying the party?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for asking, but I was wondering if I could borrow you for a second in private?" Itachi asked. Kisame raised an eyebrow. "Sure." He said and they walked to the exit to step outside for a moment. The bar and grill was lit up all the way around the building so it was easy to see as Itachi handed the note to Kisame. "What's this?" He asked. Itachi looked at the ground for a moment. "It's from my attacker." Itachi said quietly. Kisame was on alert immediately.

He opened it up and read it. He glared hard at the paper. "He gave this to you directly?" Kisame asked. Itachi shook his head. "No he left it on my windshield at my work." Itachi said thickly. Kisame nodded. He walked to his car and put the paper in his briefcase. He would send it to Forensics in the morning. He walked back to Itachi. "He knows where you work it isn't a far cry to say that he may know where you live." Kisame said. Itachi nodded and his face turned pale.

"I know. I just can't live like before. I want to get my life back. I don't want to be stuck like I was." Itachi said coming close to tears. Kisame placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "If you like I can assign a detective to watch your apartment building. Maybe this guy will show." Kisame said. Itachi lowered his head. He didn't want to have to be watched but he didn't want to be afraid either. "Okay. I can live with that." Itachi said with a nod. Kisame smiled. "Good. I will put someone on it tomorrow morning. You won't even know they are there." He said and turned to hold the door for Itachi.

When Itachi returned to his friends it was a sight to behold. Deidara must have spilled a drink over his face because he was wet down both cheeks and his chin and his shirt was catching what dripped. Hidan was wearing paper umbrellas in his hair and taunting Deidara to show everyone his manhood. Deidara of course didn't take him serious and stole one of his paper umbrellas. Hidan was ranting about having some class while trying to steal it back and he teetered on the edge of his bar stool.

By now they had gained somewhat of a crowd people were laughing at the two nimrods who decided to start bitch slapping at each other. Itachi stepped in between and got smacked in the back of the head by Hidan while Deidara threw his arms around Itachi and slid off of his bar stool. Itachi barely caught the blond before they both toppled to the floor. Itachi pulled Deidara's arms free from his neck and held the blond's arms down while he used a napkin to wipe some of the alcohol off Deidara's face.

He should have been truly embarrassed but he was so used to this that it didn't bother him. He turned to the bartender and made a cut throat motion. He was sure that tomorrow they would feel plenty enough like shit. Kisame walked over to Itachi. "You are the designated driver right?" He asked. Itachi smiled at the thought of his friends driving home. "Yes. Definitely." He said. Kisame nodded and smiled. Monroe made his way over to them. "Well there, I see you won't have a dull moment with these two tonight." He laughed.

Itachi smiled. "No, I never do when they do this." He said with a mock glare. Monroe laughed and was swept onto the dance floor once more by his wife. Itachi finally managed to get Deidara onto his feet. He walked out to the car and put him in the back seat. Deidara sprawled out and passed out a moment later. Itachi returned to the bar to get Hidan who had decided to put more paper umbrellas in his hair and one in his shirt. "Do I look pretty, Tachi?" Hidan asked and then giggled. Itachi scoffed and laughed.

"Yeah, pretty fucked up." Itachi said pulling Hidan to his feet. Kisame was there to hold the door for them as he watched Itachi put Hidan in the passenger seat. He walked back in to say thank you and goodbye to Monroe. Monroe was all to happy to have invited him and told him that Saturday night was when he should come to dinner. Itachi was pleased with the time and left to take his best friends home. He got behind the wheel of his car and drove the two drunks to his apartment.

Getting them up the stairs was harder than he remembered. It wasn't as bad as he thought with Deidara doing weird dancing movements up the stairs asking if Itachi thought he looked like a butterfly. Itachi lied and said yes of course. You didn't want to piss off a drunk. Hidan was a little harder because he kept swearing that someone stole his flowers. (His paper umbrellas) Itachi kept assuring him that they were all still there and finally managed to get him into the living room on the couch.

It took him an hour once he got home to get his friends to go to bed and then he was finally able to go to bed himself. He closed his door but didn't lock it wanting to make sure he could get to his friends if they needed him. He lay down under the sheets and cried. He cried his heart out. He had been so close to recovering. He had been so close to freedom. It was something he could feel. Now that freedom had been taken away again. He was now pulled back into the fear he had worked so hard to overcome. It just wasn't fair.


	6. Chapter 5

Fear Nothing Ch 5

Itachi awoke to the sound of vomiting. He sighed tiredly and crawled out of bed. He felt exhausted and he couldn't even remember when it was that he had fallen asleep. He shuffled out of his room and down the hall to his bathroom. The door was ajar and he could see blonde hair hanging like a curtain over the owners face. That was a good thing because Itachi really didn't want to see that. "How's it going Deidara?" Itachi asked. The blond held up his thumb. That meant hew as about done.

Itachi walked to his kitchen to put on some coffee for his hung over friends. He personally liked tea instead of coffee so he percolated some for himself while the coffee percolated in the coffee pot. He kept it on hand for his brother and his friends and on occasions like this it came in handy. He no sooner sat down at the table to wait for it when Hidan stumbled unsteadily into the kitchen. A smile played at the corners of Itachi's face as Hidan sat down.

"WHAT are you smiling about?" Hidan asked tiredly. Itachi reached out and plucked a paper umbrella from Hidan's hair. He twirled it between his fingers and smiled. "My aren't you pretty." Itachi said mockingly. Hidan groaned and put his head in his arms. "OW! Dammit." He said and pulled another paper umbrella from his silver locks. He gave Itachi a forlorn look and Itachi had to do everything in his power not to burst out laughing at his friend.

He reached over and gave Hidan's hand a pat. "I am there for you buddy." He said with a grin. Hidan groaned again. "Just shoot me and save me from the humiliation." He said forlornly. Itachi laughed. "I can't you are my entertainment. Who would make me laugh if you weren't here?" He asked with a playful nudge to Hidan's shoulder. Deidara stumbled in a moment later. He sat down and whined about how hard he had sat. "Kill me now, un." He moaned. Itachi laughed again.

"Nope, you will remain breathing so I can torment you about the evils of alcohol." Itachi said with a smile and a poke to Deidara's ribs. Deidara squeaked a little and blushed. "Wow, un. That was unmanly." He grumbled. Hidan tried to laugh but groaned instead. "Its okay, we won't tell anyone. Or rather I won't tell anyone. Hidan on the other hand….." Itachi said pointing towards his silver haired friend. Deidara whimpered. He lay his head on his arm and hid his face.

Itachi stood to get the coffee when the timer buzzed. Both Hidan and Deidara made faces at the noise and Itachi couldn't contain his laugh. He set a cup in front of each and slid sugar and cream to Deidara. Hidan liked one scoop of sugar and nothing else. Deidara liked half a cup of sugar and half a cup of cream. Itachi grimaced as Deidara continued scooping sugar into his cup. Itachi settled back at the table with his cup of tea. He put in a small scoop of sugar and stirred it until it was thoroughly dissolved.

The three of them sat at the table for two and a half hours. Deidara and Hidan drained the coffee pot twice and Itachi had two cups of tea. That was his limit. He couldn't stand anymore caffeine then that. He placed his cup in the sink and went to shower. He reentered the kitchen a half hour later and noticed that Deidara had fallen asleep at the table and Hidan had gone back to the couch. Itachi couldn't help but smile. His friends might be imbeciles but he loved them anyway.

He tapped Deidara's arm and woke him. Deidara looked like he had been hit by a train. He managed to stumble back to the quest room and lay down easily. He was out a moment later. Itachi went to get his paper and his phone rang. He stepped out the door to answer it not wanting to wake his friends. "Hey, Itachi. Kisame here. I was wondering if you could come into the station this morning. I know it is a pain but I wanted to go over the note you received again. Thoroughly if you don't mind." He said.

"No, I don't mind. I will be right there." Itachi said. "Great I will see you shortly." Kisame said and hung up. Itachi pocketed his phone and reentered his apartment. He wrote a note and left it on the table for his friends and grabbed his keys. He closed his door quietly and made sure it was locked. He drove to the station in silence. He was wondering what more he could tell Detective Hoshigake about the note. He shook his head as if to clear it and finished the drive.

He walked into the station and made his way to Monroe's office. It was a different sight to see a younger new detective there and the walls were bare. Monroe had removed his thirty years to make room for someone else's. Itachi knocked lightly on the door and Kisame looked up. He smiled and waved Itachi in. Itachi sat down and leaned back waiting for Kisame to speak. "Hello, Itachi. How are you this morning?" Kisame asked. Itachi sighed. "I'd be better if this jerk was caught and behind bars." He said darkly.

Kisame nodded. "I know. That's why I called you in here. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind telling me the whole story from eight months ago. I know it is in the report but us new detectives like to make sure that we are understanding everything and that we are doing everything we can to find the guys responsible." Kisame said. Itachi thought for a moment. He hated having to relive the whole talking to the police about it again but he knew Kisame was right.

"Eight months ago I was kind of a health fanatic. I ran through the park every night after work. It helped to loosen me up and get rid of stress from the workplace. I had been doing it for almost two years and it was second nature to me. One afternoon I stopped at the water fountain to get a drink and take a breather. I decided to take one last jog around the park and then call it a day. It was 5:30 on a Wednesday. September 17th. I didn't think anything would happen.

I saw a woman walking her dog and an old homeless guy digging through the trash. The woman left about five minutes after I looked at my watch. The homeless guy left about ten to fifteen minutes later. I began my jog around the park when a guy began approaching me just on the other side of the park. He was wearing black on black. Black pants, black shoes, black jacket. He had shaggy brown hair and he was about 5'9. He approached me and…." Itachi stopped there. He was beginning to feel déjà vu.

"It's okay. We can stop there if you want to. It just helps to hear it again. Sometimes things become sharper to memory the second time and later down the road there are things we might have forgotten in the moment but remember later." Kisame said softly. Itachi nodded. He knew again that Kisame was right it just hurt to hear it again. He hated saying it and he hated living with it. He took a few deep breaths and let them out slowly. He could remember it all too clearly.

"He stopped as he approached me and I asked him what he wanted. The guy smiled and I smiled back. I didn't think it was a bad thing. I thought it was just someone being nice. Until he pulled a gun and stuck it in my ribs. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bushes. I struggled trying to get away but he shoved the gun harder into my side. He forced me into the woods and stopped in a little clearing. He told me to take off my clothes. He said OFF and motioned at my jacket with the gun.

I removed my jacket and he put away the gun. I thought he wasn't going to hurt me with a weapon anymore but instead he pulled out a knife. He began cutting my shirt off of my body. I was so scared that I thought I was going to faint. He grabbed me and told me to take off my pants and not to be slow. So I started to take them off but my hands were shaking so much that I couldn't be any faster. That's when he kicked my feet out from under me.

I fell to the ground and he slashed his knife across my face. That is where this scar came from." Itachi ran a finger over the thin line on his face and he remembered all too well how it had felt. A hot searing pain mixed with a cold sting. He lowered his head and took a deep breath. Kisame sat silently listening but it was obvious that he was feeling some kind of reaction to the retold tale of Itachi's attack. Itachi looked up and then focused on Kisame. He wouldn't cry again. Not in front of Detective Hoshigake.

He didn't know the man that well and he was a little self conscious around people he didn't know. He began speaking again. "He ripped my pants off of me with my underwear. He made me get on my hands and knees and I threw up. I tried to get up because I didn't want to be in it. I didn't want him to do anything else to me either and I thought maybe I could run if I tried. But he kicked me in the ribs. I cried out in pain and he picked up my boxers and pulled a roll of tape from his pocket.

He shoved the boxers into my mouth and taped them in so I couldn't spit them out. Then he laughed cruelly at me and slashed the knife across my face again. That's where this scar came from." Itachi said pointing to the other scar on his cheek. Itachi had been looking down at the floor now for about five minutes. He couldn't look anyone in the eye and especially a stranger. After that he yanked me onto my hands and knees and told me that he would kill me if I made him.

I heard the guy unzipping his pants and I knew then what he was planning to do. I was terrified. I wanted him to kill me then instead of that but he didn't. He may as well have though because it felt like he did." Itachi said. He was almost incoherently babbling to himself rather than explaining. Kisame felt a sear of anger run through him. He could see how it had affected this young man before him. He was going to get this guy if it was the last thing he did.

"Itachi, why don't we stop there? I can read the report." Kisame said trying to bring Itachi's focus back to him. Itachi looked up and blinked. He had zoned out a little bit there. "No, I can tell you if you need me too. I just-it hurts to talk about it again." He said pitifully. Kisame shook his head. "No its not necessary. I will go off of the report for any more information, but please remember if anything happens or you remember something that you didn't before you call or come in okay?" Kisame said firmly.

Itachi nodded. Kisame then turned to the paper on his desk. "The note was sent to forensics. So far I haven't heard anything back from them on whether there are any fingerprints on it. Of course yours will show up along with mine. Next time you get something like that I ask for security reasons that you don't handle it without some sort of gloves or something. It helps isolate any fingerprints that might be on it but if you get too many it becomes a mess and then forensics won't find anything useful. Okay?" Kisame asked.

Itachi nodded feeling a bit foolish. He should have thought about that but he didn't even stop to think about it. Kisame gave him a smile and then asked him about anyone he might suspect. Itachi shook his head. Kisame nodded and held out his hand. "Well I will let you get out of here then and you try not to worry too much. I have a guy watching your apartment and when you go back to work there will be one there as well." Kisame said shaking Itachi's hand. Itachi gave a small smile back and left the station. Now to check on his hung over friends.


	7. Chapter 6

Fear Nothing Ch 6

Itachi and Sasuke sat at the dinner table with Monroe and his wife. She talked of her son and how he was a lot like Gregory. Itachi was fascinated by the way they talked about their son. It wasn't so fascinating how he had died though. He had been caught up in the wrong crowd and a deal had gone wrong which led to a mistaken identity on the killer's part and Gregory Monroe's son had paid for that mistake with his life. Monroe said he had spent four years in the bottle trying to somehow justify his loss.

It had only become worse almost costing him his wife and daughter. He had only found freedom in prayer and had regained his faith at some point. Now he went to church every Sunday hoping to repent for his not being there to stop his son from making the wrong friends. Monroe's wife Tabitha had assured him many times over that he could not have helped. Their son had been stubborn like his father and it would have only ended in bitter hate.

Monroe smiled as his wife told stories of the boy's childhood. Itachi could see how it strained Monroe to do so. The subject got changed to Sasuke and Itachi's relationship and Monroe sighed in relief. "Well, we grew up in the suburbs. Our mother and father were successful in business. We went to a good school and we helped our parents out on the weekends. We were typical brothers. We fought over toys as kids and entering each others rooms without knocking in our preteens.

We competed for our father's attention and we did our homework and got good grades. I was barely seventeen when our parents were killed. Sasuke was fifteen at the time. Our parents left us a substantial amount of money plus their business and the house which we sold. The money from the business and the house we put into savings accounts and I rented an apartment for the two of us. Later when Sasuke graduated he moved out and got his own place. We both went to college and have been doing well in our fields of work." Itachi said.

Monroe and his wife were impressed by their maturity. Itachi didn't mention the fights that nearly destroyed his and Sasuke's relationship back then. They were both angry at their parents and the situation and each other. Itachi still didn't know how they had managed to survive that time. He was grateful for the growing they had done and he was proud of both of them and their success. Although they never had a hard time living they had a catastrophic time living together.

Sasuke had hated and resented everything about Itachi. Itachi hated having to be in charge. It had put a wedge in the brothers' relationship and caused bitterness to brew. Itachi had wanted to give up several times. He had wanted to throw in the towel and justify that he was too young for this and it wasn't fair. He only had to think of his mother and know he couldn't do that. She would have been disappointed and no matter how much Itachi hated to admit it, he lived for his mother's approval almost more than his father's.

Sasuke sat back and took a sip of the wine in front of him. He would never be able to say it out loud but he adored and admired his older brother. Itachi had been a rock after their parents' death. Sasuke hadn't made it easy for Itachi and he knew that. He also knew there was no way he could ever make up for it. He had gone to college and he had been successful in his job but he still felt he owed his brother something. When he had found Itachi in his bathroom after the attack he had felt nothing but pure rage for the man who did it.

Sasuke still admired Itachi even more still. To be able to pick yourself up and move on after such an awful experience one would have to be made of the strongest stuff and he believed that Itachi was. Sasuke sneered at the thought that the man who attacked Itachi probably thought he had destroyed him completely. If only the guy had known who Itachi was then he would know that Itachi was going to be fine now. Tabitha Monroe cleared the table of the dinner dishes and brought in a Caramel drizzle cake she had made.

Both Uchiha's mouths watered at the sight. Monroe smiled. "Yes this is the best part of dinner. When she brings in the desert she so masterfully makes. Every night it is something different too." Monroe said. Tabitha blushed at her husbands bragging of her baking skills. "We are moving in here with you." Sasuke said. Tabitha laughed in delight and Monroe chuckled. Itachi smiled. He was having such a good time and right now his case and the new note were far away from his mind.

After eating two giant pieces of the delicious cake they all entered the living room to relax and let dinner settle. Tabitha brought out coffee for Gregory and Sasuke and Tea for Itachi. Itachi was surprised to see it was tea and not coffee. Gregory smiled. "I listen to everything anyone says. I remember offering you coffee and you saying you preferred tea. Tabitha is a tea drinker too." Gregory said fondly.

Tabitha held up her cup to Itachi in a cheers fashion. He returned the gesture and sipped his tea. It was wonderful. It was a mixture of hazelnut and butter rum. Itachi had so often tried the different flavors but he was sure he hadn't tried this one. He knew now he would have to buy some. They talked of politics and life and just about every possible sport they could think of. Sasuke out skirted the relationship question beautifully without admitting anything.

Sasuke had known he was bi from the time he was ten. Itachi had been asking the same questions since he was twelve. He still had no idea if he was straight, bi or gay. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. No girl had turned his head and come to think of it neither had a boy. So he was left with the question unanswered. Maybe he would someday know or maybe he could live in ignorant bliss forever. Right now he didn't have it in his to even try to answer it.

It was almost nine o'clock when the brother's rose to leave. They thanked Tabitha Monroe over and over again. She smiled and disappeared to the kitchen. She returned with fresh baked cookies and some of the leftovers from dinner that night. They thanked her again and placed kisses on her cheek. They could never get enough thank yous' out to the woman. She was truly a wonderful person. They walked to the car content. Itachi slid into the driver's seat and started the car.

Sasuke leaned against the seat and let the good feelings envelope him. "So anything new going on lately?" Sasuke asked. Itachi turned his head. "Okay, what is it?" Sasuke asked. He reached over and turned the radio off so he could hear. "My attacker is back. He left a note on my windshield at work." Itachi said quietly. "Damn! Sasuke cursed. He could feel the rage building in his gut. He reached out and took Itachi's hand in his. Itachi took his brother's hand as well and squeezed his fingers.

"Okay, lets stay at my place tonight." Sasuke said. Itachi shook his head. Sasuke leaned over and looked at Itachi. "I will not take no for an answer. Besides I have two new movies in need of watching and these cookies aren't going to eat themselves." Sasuke said seriously. Itachi tried to stay firm and not grin. He lost. He laughed outright. "Alright. I will have to borrow your clothes again and you better have milk." Itachi said with a serious expression.

Sasuke laughed. "Yeah I have milk. I may have some pretty silky pajamas for you to wear too." He said teasingly. Itachi looked horrified. "I will sleep in my clothes first." He said with a laugh. Sasuke laughed too. They drove the rest of the way to Sasuke's making jokes about each other. They spent the night watching the movies and eating the cookies, dunking them in milk like they did as children. Nothing could ruin Itachi's night now. He was having way too much fun.


	8. Chapter 7

Fear Nothing Ch 7

Itachi drove home late the next morning. He and Sasuke had wasted the night laughing and making jokes and pigging out on junk food that would surely add to his waist line if he wasn't careful. He needed a shower and a change of clothes and he craved his toothbrush right now. He parked in his normal spot at his apartment building and got out. He looked around and was happy to see he couldn't tell who the cop was. He headed up to his apartment.

Once there he pulled out his keys and unlocked his door. He did his usual routine when entering the apartment. He would stop and look around to make sure he was alone and then enter and lock his door. He headed directly for his kitchen and put on a pot of tea and went to shower. He let the water run while he striped and brushed his teeth. He stepped into the shower and welcomed the spray over him as he picked up the shampoo. Ten minutes later he was sitting in his fuzzy bathrobe at the table with a hot cup of tea.

He leaned back against the chair in content as he drank his tea and basked in the silence. That was until his phone rang. He sighed and got to his feet. He padded over to his jacket and picked up his phone. Expecting it to be Deidara or Hidan he flipped it open. "Hello?" He asked. "Tell me did you like my note? I bet you weren't expecting that were you?" His attacker asked and then laughed. A moment later the call was disconnected and Itachi was numb. He dropped to the couch and stared off into space wondering how his attacker had gotten his number.

Itachi slowly regained some composure and dug through his pants pocket for Monroe's number. He was about to dial it when he remembered that Monroe was gone. They had left today to get things started in Alaska. Itachi felt tears prickling his eyes and he tried to stay calm. He didn't have Kisame's number and he wasn't sure if he could even get a hold of him today. He took a chance and called the station. Someone on Dispatch answered. "I NEED TO TALK TO DETECTIVE HOSHIGAKE! IT"S IMPORTANT!" He shouted.

"Okay, hold on for a moment." The woman said. She came back on the line a moment later. "We will have Kisame call you back, what is the number?" She asked. Itachi numbly gave it to her and hung up. He was going to have to wait for Kisame to call him and there was no telling weather or not he would be able to keep calm in that time. He began to pace back and forth and then his phone rang. It was shrill sounding to him and he almost threw it. It was amazing how fear intensified everything around you.

He looked at the screen almost too scared to look. When the familiar name of the police dept. showed up he answered it quickly. "H-hello?" He asked carefully. "Itachi? It's Detective Hoshigake. I was told to call you that it was an emergency. Did something happen?" He asked. Tears spilled down Itachi's face. He tried desperately to keep them in but he just had to let them out. "He….He called me." Itachi said through his tears. The line was silent for a moment.

Kisame's mouth dropped open. "He called you?" Kisame asked a bit sharper than he had intended. Itachi swallowed hard. "Yes. About ten minutes ago." Itachi said. Kisame slammed his fist on his desk his anger barely controlled. "Which phone did he call you on your house phone or your cellular?" He asked Itachi wondered what the relevance was but he answered anyway. "My cell." He said thickly. Kisame closed his eyes in thought for a moment. It wasn't impossible for someone to get a cell number but it wasn't an easy task either.

"What did he say to you?" Kisame asked. Itachi thought back and felt sick. "He asked if I liked his note. He said that he betted I wasn't expecting it." Itachi said quietly. Kisame gritted his teeth in anger. "Okay, he is playing with you. He wants to make you unsure of yourself. You can't let him. I know you're scared but I want you to keep in mind that because he managed to get your cell number doesn't mean he can get to you physically." Kisame said hoping to calm Itachi some what.

"Okay, but I have to say its working. I don't know if I can hold it together knowing that he is out there and now he is stalking me." Itachi said shakily. "I understand. I can give you some suggestions that might help but that is all I can do for now." Kisame said. Itachi sighed again. "Okay, what are the suggestions?" He asked hopefully. "You could stay with a friend if you aren't comfortable being alone. You could have an alarm system installed or you can get a watch dog that is trained in protection." Kisame said.

Itachi bowed his head. He didn't want to have to stay with someone again for the fear of being alone. He didn't really like dogs but he thought the alarm system might be a good idea. He was beginning to feel extremely paranoid. "Yeah, maybe." Itachi said. "Listen I am going to look into this cell phone bit and try to figure out how he got your number. It may give us something to go on." Kisame said. Itachi gave a shuddering breath. "Okay, I hope it does. I want my life back." Itachi said. "I know you do. I will do everything in my power to make that happen." Kisame said firmly.

"I was wondering if I could have your number to call if I need to get a hold of you." Itachi asked. "Sure. I will give you the one to my office and my home. If anything happens don't hesitate to call me, okay?" Kisame said. "Okay." Itachi said. He wrote the numbers down and recited them back to Kisame who confirmed they were correct. Kisame reminded him again to call if he had any reason at all and Itachi agreed once more. They hung up and Itachi was left feeling utterly alone.

He thought about calling Deidara or Hidan and then decided against it. He could always go back to Sasuke's but as far as he knew Sasuke was going to see a friend of his. Itachi plopped onto the couch. He needed to relax and just go about his business. It would have been easier if he didn't know he was being watched or stalked. He turned on the TV and found cartoons on. He never cared for them but they were a distraction right now. He sat back on the couch and found himself smiling a couple of times as the Roadrunner once again outsmarted the Coyote.

Around 4:00 in the afternoon Itachi turned off the TV and went to find something to eat. He hadn't realized he missed lunch until his stomach growled. He opened his cupboard and pulled out a bag of rice. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out the left over chicken. He could make an early dinner and maybe go to bed early. That would be a good idea he thought. He left the rice to boil and heated the chicken in the microwave. He went to his room to change his shirt considering that he wasn't going anywhere and the dress shirt was a bit much.

He reentered the living room and was about to turn to the kitchen when he noticed his door was ajar. His heart stopped. The door had been locked the entire time he was home but now it stood open. Not much but open all the same. He reached out and grabbed his cell phone and then moved to the door. He was so terrified that his blood ran like ice water through his veins. He reached out and grabbed the door. His heart was slamming in his chest. He picked up a baseball bat by the door that his baseball loving brother had left for him.

He held the bat up over his shoulder ready to swing if anyone appeared on the other side of the door. He yanked the door open and there wasn't a single person there. He stepped out onto the balcony and his fear upped a notch. He took a deep breath and then ran to the parking lot. He jumped into his car and pulled out of the parking lot in a hurry. He was usually a safe driver but he wasn't thinking clearly and he wanted away from there. He drove to Sasuke's in total panic.

A moment later he was pounding on his brother's door. All rational thought was gone or he would have remembered he had a key to his brother's apartment. Sasuke answered the door mostly naked and Itachi brushed passed him without a second glance. "Itachi what are you doing here? What's the matter?" He asked noticing that Itachi wasn't wearing any shoes. Itachi shakily sat down in a kitchen chair and took several deep breaths. His hands were shaking terribly and he couldn't seem to get his brain to work properly.

Itachi began to calm a little the longer he sat there the more normal he felt. He now noticed his brother's present state of attire or the lack there of. A moment later a blond came from the bedroom wearing as much as Sasuke. Itachi now began putting two and two together. He closed his eyes and stood up. "I didn't realize I was interrupting anything. Sorry Sasuke." Itachi said about to leave. Sasuke's arm shot out and stopped him. "Whoa, Itachi sit down. Tell me what happened. You look like the devil was after you." Sasuke said.

Itachi scoffed. "He may very well be." He said. He explained what happened to Sasuke. Sasuke was pissed beyond all belief. He and his blond boy friend got dressed and Sasuke made Itachi some tea to help calm his nerves. He took it upon himself to call Kisame at the station and let him in on the situation. Kisame was the one who was pissed now. If this happened then that meant his unit he put on Itachi's apartment had dropped the ball. He told them he was headed to Itachi's right this moment to check out the situation. Itachi agreed to meet him back at his apartment.


	9. Chapter 8

Fear Nothing Ch 8

Itachi arrived at his apartment building with Sasuke and Naruto in tow. They had been very adamant about Itachi going alone even though he was meeting Kisame there. The sight of Kisame's SUV was there and it calmed Itachi's nerves. He walked up to his apartment and found the door open and Kisame looking around for any evidence of forced entry. "Itachi, I am glad you're okay. This shouldn't have happened. The unit on your apartment building left and didn't let me know. He has been removed from this assignment." Kisame said apologetically.

Itachi nodded and swallowed hard. "Did you find anything?" He asked quietly. Kisame looked grim. "Yeah he pried the door open with a pocket knife." Kisame said. Itachi shuddered. Sasuke placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. Itachi leaned into the touch for comfort. He was so close to tears again that he felt pathetic. He wanted to curl up into a ball and just die. Maybe then it would all be over. Kisame noticed the look of distress on Itachi's face. "I am going to start tailing you myself. I will keep an eye on you at all times to see if he makes another move." Kisame said firmly.

Itachi's head shot up. Monroe hadn't done that. He assigned someone to watch Itachi's place for about a month and then called back his units. He had been thorough and he had looked for this guy but he hadn't gotten involved directly. Itachi was somewhat embarrassed at having to disrupt Kisame's life. "You don't have to continuously watch me. I don't want to be a burden. Plus you must have a life outside of this to live I would feel awful to keep you from it." Itachi said shyly.

Kisame smiled. "Itachi, this is my life. I take my job way too seriously but that is how it gets done. You are in no way burdening me so don't even think anything of it. I will get this bastard one way or another. I want you to feel safe." Kisame said. Itachi blushed but nodded. "Okay. I will feel better knowing that you are watching me in case he does show up again." Itachi said. "That's more like it." Kisame said. He walked around the apartment and inspected the rooms.

"I don't see any evidence that hew as in the apartment only that he had planned to come in. Something must have spooked him and he split before doing anything. For once I am glad it did." Kisame said. Itachi couldn't help but agree. A moment later Hidan and Deidara arrived. They stopped short when they seen Kisame. "What happened?" Hidan asked. Itachi bowed his head. He was in a world of trouble. "He's back." Itachi said. Hidan frowned wondering who he meant. Deidara caught on right away.

"What do you mean he's back, un? Did he hurt you again, un?" Deidara asked getting furious. Itachi shook his head. He told them about the note, the phone call and about the break in. Yep they were pissed. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US?" Hidan shouted. Itachi bowed his head further. "Because you guys do so much for me already. I can't keep interfering with your lives. I take up so much of your time and you guys always drop everything for me. I love you guys for it and I want you guys to be able to live normal lives without me getting in the way of them." Itachi said with tears in his eyes.

Deidara threw his arms around his friend's shoulders. "Itachi we grew up together. We have always had each others backs. There is no reason to think that that has changed, un." Deidara said squeezing Itachi tighter to him. Hidan joined in the hug and the three stood in a tight circle. "We come first to each other. We always have and we always will. Everything else is secondary. Jobs, relationships, anything else is secondary. Friends are forever Itachi. We are here and we aren't going anywhere." Hidan said.

Itachi clung to his two best friends. He had been through hell and back and these two made hell seem a little easier to deal with. Deidara looked at Itachi and grinned. "What are you thinking about Deidara?" Itachi asked suspiciously. "Well it seems that we need a boys night out, un. I want you to meet this guy that I have been kind of seeing and it would be perfect. We go to our favorite restaurant and maybe catch a movie after. We can all relax and have a good time and Sasuke and Naruto are welcome to join us, un." Deidara said with a huge grin.

Itachi was kind of hungry and his favorite restaurant sounded good right about now. Sasuke and Naruto agreed to go if only to keep Itachi from feeling scared or depressed. Deidara called up his guy friend who he had been sort of seeing and Hidan made a call himself. An hour later they were all sitting at their favorite restaurant at their favorite table. A red head sat to Deidara's left and Deidara introduced him as Sasori Akasuna. Itachi politely shook his hand. Hidan was sitting next to a brunette guy who he introduced as Kakuzu. Itachi politely shook his hand as well.

As the night went on and they talked and ate Itachi felt he really liked the two guys who made his friends blush and smile A LOT. They laughed and joked and spoke of growing pains. Itachi was having a wonderful time. He smiled and laughed genuinely at the jokes or the moments of embarrassment at others expense. Hidan tried to keep it on the down low but Itachi knew that hew as itching to have Kakuzu's arms around him. Deidara was a little more discreet about it. He slid his hand under the table and placed it on Sasori's leg.

The red head didn't mind. He sat with his arm around the back of Deidara's chair and Deidara made sure to lean back a lot to let the red head brush his thumb across his back. Hidan on the other hand kept his back against the seat hoping Kakuzu would get the hint and put his arm around his shoulders. Itachi and Sasuke made little jokes about it and would laugh quietly to themselves. Naruto was a talker and kept everybody laughing continuously. Sasuke rolled his eyes but Itachi knew that Sasuke liked it.

As they left the restaurant they all piled into Sasori's Denali and drove to the theatre. The movie they were seeing was an action adventure type and it was just what Itachi needed to keep his mind occupied. About a half hour into the movie Itachi excused himself to go to the bathroom and Sasuke went with him. "How are you feeling? Better?" Sasuke asked. Itachi smiled. "Yes, thank you for coming with us. I really need to be surrounded by you all tonight. It makes it all bearable." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded and hugged his brother.

Itachi hugged Sasuke back and then walked into the bathroom. He walked into the stall and closed the door. He unzipped his pants and worked his manhood out through the opening. He began peeing and let his mind wander. He thought about Sasori and Deidara and Hidan and Kakuzu. Maybe he would be lucky enough to have a special someone someday. He smiled at the thought. A voice came to him from the bathroom. "Are you enjoying yourself? I can make you enjoy yourself more. Like lat time in the park." The voice said.

Itachi froze. He held his breath and his hear began slamming against his chest once more. He swore he could hear it echoing on the walls. He slowly zipped up his pants and turned around to open the stall. He decided to look under it first. He looked under the partitions and seen shoes. The same shoes that he had seen on the man who had raped and cut him. He was in full panic mode now. They guy was in the stall next to his and he would have to pass it to get out of the bathroom. Itachi unlocked the stall slowly.

He could hear the guy doing the same thing. Itachi took a deep breath and ran out of the stall passed the other stall. The guy reached out and grabbed Itachi yanking him against his chest. He put his hand over Itachi's mouth to keep him from screaming. Itachi kicked his feet out and kicked the stall door making it slam hard against the wall. Sasuke ran into the bathroom to see if Itachi was alright. The guy released Itachi instantly and rushed passed Sasuke almost knocking him to the floor.

Itachi was in tears and he was shaking like a leaf. He sat against the wall with his arms around his knees. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to go after the guy and stop him but his brother needed him right now. Sasuke sat down on the floor and wrapped his arms around Itachi. Itachi let himself be pulled into the embrace and he sobbed uncontrollably.

Sasuke rubbed Itachi's back and dialed Kisame's number. He knew it was probably too late but he had to notify him anyway. Kisame was out the door and headed for the theatre. He hadn't expected such a bold move in a public place. This guy was a piece of work. Sasuke texted Naruto to let him know what had happened and a few moments later the bathroom filled up. Deidara and Hidan Sat down and hugged Itachi in a tight circle trying to calm him. It was working slowly.

Sasori and Kakuzu helped the three boys out to the car and drove them to Hidan's apartment. Sasori and Kakuzu took Naruto and Sasuke to collect their cars from the restaurant. They all returned to Hidan's place and Itachi was a bit calmer. Deidara used a wet wash cloth to wash Itachi's tears away. Hidan had brewed Itachi some warm tea and he now sat sipping it. Kisame called Itachi's phone to check on him and Deidara was the one to answer. Kisame made a decision that he should have made earlier. He was going to be Itachi's shadow. This guy was going down.


	10. Chapter 9

Fear Nothing Ch 9

"Itachi I have come to a decision. The only way that this guy will get caught is if I myself stick to you like glue. I know it will be inconvenient and a little strange but if I stay at your apartment it will be more likely that I will catch him. If you have any qualms about this let me know now." Kisame said.

Itachi stood there thinking hard about what he should do. It made sense and he would feel ten times better having Kisame there. Itachi looked at his friends. They nodded encouragingly.

"I think it would be best, but what about you? Won't it be inconvenient for you?" Itachi asked. Kisame smiled.

"Actually it will be more convenient to do my job better." He said reassuringly.

"Okay, how does this work?" Itachi asked.

"Well I would move in here. I would basically stay hidden from view most of the time to see if this guy will make another move on you here. I will tail you wherever you go but not closely. We don't want to spook this guy. When he makes a move, I will be there to take him down." Kisame said with conviction.

Itachi thought about it. He would be safe at all times because Kisame would be watching him all the time. It would be weird to have someone watching you but it was better if the guy watching you was a good guy trying to take down the one watching you who wanted to hurt you again.

"Okay, let's do it. I can live with the situation as long as you are here. I can't keep living in fear all the time that this guy is going to attack me again." Itachi said.

Kisame nodded. He called his units to cut out and go home. He let them know that he was taking over the case personally and he was going to stake the guy out from the main source. Kisame turned to Deidara and Hidan.

"I would like it if you two would stay here while I collect my stuff and get set up here. The guy won't show here as long as he knows someone is on to him." Kisame said.

Deidara and Hidan nodded. They wouldn't leave Itachi if the world was depending on them to right now. Itachi now sat on the couch between the two. Each one was holding his hand and he was grateful. His hands were ice cold and they shook uncontrollably.

Deidara kept rubbing his fingers trying to calm the tremors and warm up the limbs. Hidan kept Itachi's other hand clasped between both of his and squeezed it tight when it would shake. Itachi couldn't have asked for more right now.

Kisame left and drove to his small apartment. He was hardly ever there and it showed. He practically lived at the station and he only came home to shower and sleep if he did that is. Normally he slept in his office.

It didn't take long for Sasuke and Naruto to return. Sasori and Kakuzu came in to see if the boy's still needed them. Deidara allowed Sasuke to take his place next to Itachi and he walked outside on the balcony with Sasori.

"So how is Itachi? Is he calming down some?" Sasori asked. Deidara shrugged.

"It's hard to tell, un. He is so scared and he has every right to be. I don't know what I would do if I ever ended up in that situation, un." He said looking out at the other apartments, some with lights on and some with lights off.

Sasori placed an arm around Deidara's shoulder. He held the blond against him. He cared deeply for this boy and he was falling harder everyday. They had started out co-workers and then went to friends. Never did he think they would be an item.

"You won't ever be in that situation as long as I am around." Sasori said. Deidara smiled. He kissed Sasori's cheek.

"Yes, but you aren't around all the time, un." He said letting Sasori draw him closer.

"You know, we could always change that." Sasori said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"What you mean move in together, un?" Deidara asked surprised.

"Well, yeah. Why not? I think it would work." Sasori said. Deidara pulled back and stepped away from Sasori.

"Oh come on. How bad could it be?" Sasori asked.

"I am messy. You snore. I am an artist with creative ideas that need to be expressed, un." Deidara said not looking at Sasori.

"Okay so I am messy too as long as it isn't like garbage all over the floor and dirty dishes drawing maggots I can deal. I do not snore and we can get a loft apartment big enough for both of us. You can have your own studio and I can have mine." Sasori said.

"Did you have to say maggots, un? That's gross and no I am not messy like that. You do to snore and I guess a loft apartment would work. I just don't want us to get tired of each other, un." Deidara said and turned to look at Sasori for the first time in minutes.

"See already you are warming up to the idea. Maggots aside and I do not snore. A loft would be perfect space for us." Sasori said giving Deidara a bump with his hip.

Deidara smiled. He shook his head as he tried to suppress a laugh. It didn't work and he laughed anyway. He took Sasori's hands in his and held them in front of him for a minute or two. He gave Sasori a serious look.

"If we do this we have to have everything out in the open first, un. You do too snore. I hear you when you do because I can't sleep, un. I am willing to do this if you are." Deidara said leaning into Sasori and laying his head on his shoulder.

Sasori held the blond against him once more. He ran his hand up and down Deidara's back. Deidara sighed in contentment. He felt kind of guilty because Itachi was going through something and he was happy to have Sasori.

"I should go back inside with Itachi, un." Deidara said. Sasori nodded. He kissed Deidara's lips quickly so no one would get upset.

"I will see you at work tomorrow. I hope Itachi feels better and I want to talk about this moving in thing together some more. Oh and before I forget, I don't snore." Sasori said and walked down the balcony to the stairs.

Deidara smiled after his red head. He was so happy he felt like he could fly right now. He suppressed his smile and walked back inside. He sat down on the foot stool in front of Itachi. Itachi gave him a small smile and leaned forward to put his head against Deidara's shoulder.

"Did Sasori leave?" Itachi asked. Deidara nodded.

"Yeah, un. He really liked you though. He doesn't usually warm up to people that fast but you were an exception, un." Deidara said.

Itachi laughed a little. He cared if Deidara's boyfriend liked him or not because he didn't want there to be any friction. Kakuzu walked in from the kitchen with some steaming cups of coffee and tea. He passed them around and Hidan stood up to walk him out.

"Thank you for staying so long. I am glad you liked my friends. They are the only family I have and I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't like them." Hidan said.

"Well your friends are easy to like. You on the other hand are easier to love." Kakuzu said. He leaned down and captured Hidan's lips in a kiss. Hidan pulled Kakuzu closer to him and indulged in Kakuzu's kiss. They pulled apart and Hidan was a nice shade of pink.

"Did you just admit that you love me?" Hidan asked smiling.

"I think I did." Kakuzu said. He ran his hand through Hidan's hair.

"I have realized that life is too damn short and full of unpredictable things. I want to make the most out of this life while I can." He said giving Hidan another kiss. Hidan allowed himself to fall deeper into the kiss and Kakuzu.

Kakuzu kissed him a couple more times and then left to go home. Hidan was walking on air. He tried to conceal his excitement when he returned to Itachi and Deidara. He took his place back beside Itachi and smiled at Deidara. Itachi still had his head on Deidara's shoulder and Deidara was rubbing his back.

Neither of them had touched their coffee or tea and Hidan felt kind of bad for Kakuzu to go to all the trouble to make it for it to go to waste. Finally the two separated and Deidara handed the tea to Itachi. It was barely warm now but Itachi drank it anyway.

He found that it calmed him a bit further and he relaxed. Sasuke was the next to stand up to leave. He told Naruto to wait for him by the door. Naruto walked over to it and leaned against it.

"Hey you know I am only a phone call away if you need me." Sasuke said. Itachi nodded.

"I know, and thank you for dropping what you were doing to take care of me. I'm sorry I ruined your evening." Itachi said feeling a bit ashamed.

"Hey, don't even sweat it. It wasn't that important. I can do that anytime." He said with a grin. Itachi couldn't help it, he laughed. He was feeling so much better now. Itachi stood up and hugged Sasuke one more time. He waved goodbye to Naruto and the two younger boys left.

Kisame returned a little bit before midnight. It was late and Deidara and Hidan both had to work the next day. They stayed as long as they could until Itachi made them go home to at least get some sleep. He told them he would call them the next day.

Reluctantly they left and only after Kisame reassured them he was going to take good care of Itachi and that he was safe with him. Itachi closed the door and then went to lock it. Then he remembered that it wasn't just him there. He turned to Kisame.

"Should I lock the door?" He asked Kisame. Kisame gave him a smile.

"Yes if you want to. It would be best." Kisame said.

Itachi nodded. He locked the door and then turned around to go to the kitchen with all of the dirty cups. He stacked them in the sink and ran water over them. He had a dishwasher but he didn't feel like loading it tonight. He was actually tired but he didn't know if he should leave Kisame out here by himself.

Kisame must have noticed his reluctance. He turned to look at Itachi and smiled again.

"Itachi, I want you to do what you would normally do. That is the point of my being here. I am your watch dog, security system, and your body guard. You live life and I am here like that coffee pot over there. I help make your life easier." Kisame said.

Itachi blushed a little but laughed. He nodded and walked down the hall to his bedroom. He assumed Kisame knew that he would be taking the spare bedroom. He closed his door behind him and wondered if he needed to lock it. He didn't think so, so he didn't.

He changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. He lay there for a while listening to the sounds of the apartment. He didn't hear anything. Kisame must be very good at his job because Itachi fell asleep long before Kisame was settled and in bed himself.


	11. Chapter 10

Fear Nothing Ch 10

The next morning Itachi sat at the table drinking a cup of tea. He wasn't sure if Kisame would want tea or coffee so he made a pot of coffee and kept the tea on the stove to warm. He had showered and dressed and for the first time since his attack he was actually looking forward to going to work.

Kisame came into the kitchen showered and dressed himself and he was all smiles. He grabbed a cup and poured a strong cup of coffee. He drank it black and Itachi cringed. He didn't know how anyone could drink coffee black.

"Good morning, Itachi. How did you sleep?" Kisame asked. Itachi smiled.

"Great and you?" He asked.

"I slept great too. The bed is very comfortable." He said in appreciation. Itachi laughed.

"Yeah Deidara made me get a new one. He said the other one smelled like the dump and felt like sleeping on a rock." Itachi said with a fond smile.

"Those are some friends of yours." Kisame said with a laugh.

"The best." Itachi said with a smile. He finished his tea and rinsed his cup. He searched for his briefcase and pocketed his keys. His cell phone he picked up off of the coffee table. Itachi went to his room to find his tie and returned a moment later.

Kisame was already getting in gear to follow Itachi to his office. He wouldn't need to stay with him all day as he would be around people and safe but when he left for lunch and to come home, Kisame would be there.

Itachi walked out his door and headed down to his car. Kisame followed a couple of minutes later. Itachi got into his car and Kisame got into his cruiser. They backed out one after the other and Itachi joined the traffic on the freeway.

Kisame followed a few car lengths behind always keeping Itachi in sight. When Itachi turned into his office parking lot Kisame waited for the Uchiha to go inside. Kisame exited his vehicle and followed a moment later.

Itachi waited for the elevator to come back down so when he entered it Kisame entered with him. Itachi got off on his floor and Kisame stayed on the elevator. He watched Itachi enter his office and greet his boss. Itachi would be safe for now.

Kisame returned to his cruiser and sat for a little while just watching. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary and so he drove around the block a couple of times just watching everyone who could be the suspect.

A little after nine Kisame drove to the station to check in. He waved to his colleagues and entered his office. He checked his messages and played them back one by one. One of them was Monroe asking how he liked his new office and desk.

Kisame smiled and shook his head. Monroe was a great man. The next message was from his brother over in Guam. He was asking Kisame how he liked his promotion and again asking him to come to Guam. Kisame again shook his head but smiled.

The guy wasn't really his brother but he had grown up with him long enough to act as though they were. Kisame had been an only child. He had asked for a brother once. His mother had laughed and said that was enough for her. He still remembered how his mother sounded.

The next message was from one of his fellow officers. Something about a positive ID on a guy who may or may not be related to a murder case that Kisame was working. He picked up the phone and called the guy back.

The officer explained the situation and Kisame headed out of the station. He drove to the location and assisted the other officers in making the arrest. The guy was all sorts of guilty as they entered to arrest him. They cuffed him and put him in the car and were shocked to find a girl locked in his closet.

The paramedics arrived and the guy was hauled off to prison. It was one more case closed and one more piece of scum off the streets. Kisame could call the girl's parents and tell them that her murderer had been found and taken into custody. He could put this one to bed and her parents could move forward.

Kisame hated listening to loved ones cry. He wished he could give them back their daughter and stop the guy before it happened. He wished he could magically make everything okay. He couldn't. He was just a man.

After the unpleasantness of listening to the family on the other end of the phone cry he went for a walk outside of the station. He was a coward. Most officers would have gone to the girl's house and spoke directly to the parents.

However he just wasn't strong enough. He reached up and touched the scars on his cheeks. His mind reeled from painful memories. He couldn't tell if he was a good cop or not. He wanted revenge for his pain. He wanted to see justice in the worst way.

His cell rang and he was immediately brought back to the present. He answered it and Itachi was on the other end. His boss had brought in take out food and had asked Itachi to join her for lunch so he wouldn't be going out today.

Kisame told him that was good news. He hung up and returned to his own work. He walked into his office and sat down. He should eat something but he wasn't in the mood. His appetite had plummeted to the ground after his harsh thoughts.

He pulled out several files he was working on. He had a case of a missing boy and a young girl who had been raped and beaten into a coma. He had a woman in protective custody from her abusive husband and a hit and run victim. He had had the murder victim plus Itachi's rape and battery case on his desk.

He pulled the murder victims file out of the stack. He had five other cases that he was determined to solve and he hoped he would get them soon. So far he had closed all of his cases he had ever gotten. Of course that was before they moved him to Homicide.

Kisame placed the file in the closed cases filing cabinet and reached for the phone. He dialed the number his brother had given him and waited for the all too familiar voice to answer. A female answered the phone instead.

"I'm sorry Zetsu isn't in right now. He is out on the boat for the afternoon. May I take a message?" The woman asked. Kisame thought for a moment.

"Yeah just tell him I am returning his call. This is Kisame." He said. She said she would and hung up the phone. What was a woman doing at his brother's place? His brother played for the other team.

Kisame shrugged and went back to his files. He looked over the cases one by one and returned them to the cabinet. He was newly determined now to solve these cases. He just needed to remind himself of how badly these people needed justice.

At two o'clock Kisame packed it up and drove to Itachi's office building. He parked a ways away so it wouldn't be suspicious and went to the entrance. He looked over Itachi's car casually to see if anything had been done while he was gone.

There wasn't anything out of place. He walked into the building and made his way to the elevator. He rode it up to the right floor and got off . He wandered around the office lobby making it seem he was just browsing.

Itachi came out of his office a little later and Kisame followed at a safe distance. Again on the elevator Kisame rode it down with him. Itachi was good at keeping his emotions in check. Kisame followed Itachi out of the elevator.

Itachi walked to his car. He looked around like he normally did. He could see Kisame's cruiser a little ways away. He unlocked his car and got into it. Having Kisame around made him feel less scared and more confident.

Itachi pulled out of the parking lot and entered the freeway once more. He made a stop at a hardware store and Kisame didn't question it. It wasn't his job to ask where Itachi was going but to keep him safe no matter where he went.

Kisame followed at a distance and watched as Itachi entered a small section. He talked to a man there and then a few minutes later he was walking out with a small bag. He walked to his car and unlocked it. Kisame followed without being too obvious.

As soon as they were both in the apartment Itachi pulled out a shiny new key. He handed it to Kisame. Kisame smiled and thanked him. It would come in handy if he somehow locked himself out or he needed to get in when Itachi was gone.

"So how was work?" Kisame asked. Itachi smiled. It felt kind of weird to be having a conversation with your roommate like a couple would after a long day. He wasn't sure why but it made him blush badly.

"Work was good. How was work for you?" Itachi asked.

"Work was good. I closed a case today." Kisame said. Itachi looked astonished.

"That's great. It wasn't mine though, right?" He asked half hopeful.

"No, but soon. I will close this case soon. Have faith in me, Itachi." Kisame said with a smile.

"I do, detective Hoshigake." Itachi said. Kisame laughed.

"We're roommates. Call me Kisame." He said. Itachi laughed too.

"Okay, Kisame. I know you will close this case. My future is in your hands." Itachi said.

That night Kisame dreamed about Itachi's words. "My future is in your hands." The problem was it wasn't Itachi's future that was in his hands but his body. Kisame was hanging over Itachi telling him that all Itachi needed was him. He was going to be in so much trouble.


	12. Chapter 11

Fear Nothing Ch 11

For the next four days things seemed to go smoothly. There were no more calls and no more notes or grab attempts. Itachi and Kisame fell into a smooth routine. They hadn't talked much in the four days just trying to get used to each other.

Kisame was still a bit disturbed by his dream. He had never fantasized or dreamed sexual dreams about any of his cases. He had always been professional and he was hell bent on doing his job and doing it right. He was by the book respectful.

He imagined that the dream was just a product of his over tired mind. He found sleeping peacefully had become impossible since becoming a homicide detective. Of course there were his own demon's keeping him awake as well.

Tonight it was storming outside and the world was hustling home to get indoors. Kisame's cell phone was ringing off the hook as detectives from the station called him to let him know of an accident or some wrong doing of others.

He was a homicide detective now so those calls were irrelevant to him. The calls he had to worry about were murder, rape, assault, kidnapping, anything along those lines. Oh how he hated those calls but he had become a detective for that reason.

His cell phone rang again and he picked it up. A few words were exchanged and then he was talking to Itachi. He had to leave for a half an hour but he would be back as soon as he could. Itachi wanted him to go. He knew others needed Kisame and that he wasn't Kisame's only case.

"I promise I won't be gone longer than an hour at the most." Kisame said. A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky and lit up the apartment complex. The thunder that came after was deafening.

"You know what, on second thought why don't you come with me and I will drop you off at your friend Deidara's and then pick you up after I am done." Kisame said.

Itachi was about to argue and another bolt of lightning flashed. He nodded and grabbed his coat. He wasn't going t stay here alone if he didn't have to.

In the cruiser Itachi fastened his seat belt and watched Kisame as he checked everything to be sure it was right. He drove with caution and precision. Itachi admired his driving skills. Not a few minutes later Kisame was escorting Itachi to Deidara's door.

The blonde answered almost immediately. He was out of breath and he was a mess. His hair was everywhere and his shirt was undone. He grinned widely at Itachi and dragged him through the door. Itachi was a bit nervous as to why Deidara looked the way he did.

Kisame gave Itachi a small shrug when Itachi turned back to say goodbye to him and he walked back to his cruiser. Deidara shut the door and turned to smile at Itachi. Dragging him into the kitchen he pulled out a soda and handed it to Itachi.

Boxes were packed all around the kitchen and down the hall to the bedroom. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Going somewhere Deidara? He asked almost in a panic. Deidara blushed and then hung his head.

"I wanted to tell you but it would have been selfish of me, un. Sasori asked me to move in with him. I was waiting for the right time to tell you, un. It just never seemed right, un." Deidara said feeling ashamed.

Itachi reached out and took Deidara's hand in his. He felt awful for making his friends feel like they could no longer share their lives with him. A tear slid down his cheek in frustration.

"Deidara, I am happy for you. I wish you had told me. I want to know everything about you and Hidan's lives. We have never kept things from each other. I am a bad friend. You guys feel so protective that you have begun withholding happy exciting things in your lives to protect my feelings. You guys believe that because my life is a mess that you shouldn't be happy and that is such bullshit!" Itachi shouted standing up and walking to the counter.

Deidara walked up behind Itachi and wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist. He pulled his best friend against his stomach and chest and put his chin on Itachi's shoulder. He gave Itachi a small kiss on the cheek. Itachi smiled.

"I'm so sorry, un. I just want you to be able to be happy too, un. All of the things that have happened have made it impossible for you to be and I just want to see you smile, for real. Not that fake smile you give us sometimes, un. The ones that you really feel are the ones I like best, un." Deidara said sadly.

Itachi thought that if the blonde became anymore depressed that he was going to have to turn around and cheer up his best friend instead of the other way around. Itachi patted the hands on his stomach. He and Deidara were like twins it seemed.

Deidara felt all of Itachi's pain and suffering as if it were his own. Hidan was more of a 'I feel bad it happened to you but I can't relate' type of person. Whereas Deidara was an overdramatic 'I can't believe this happened to us' type of person. Itachi loved the blonde for that and he loved Hidan for his ways too.

When he needed to feel stronger and get on with his life he needed Hidan. When he wanted to wallow in self pity and pain he needed Deidara. Tonight he hadn't needed to wallow but he was going to anyway because Deidara seemed to need it. Funny how that worked.

They stood in the kitchen Deidara's arms wrapped around Itachi like an intimate lover would do and Itachi leaning into the embrace of his dearest and oldest friend basking in the feel of someone's arms holding him. He never knew how much he needed that feeling and to have it come from someone he trusted most felt nice.

He and Deidara had never been together. They had always been close but they had never shared those feelings for each other. They were like fire and gasoline and friendship was as close as they would get to being lovers. There were no regrets between the two because they knew they would always be together no matter what happened in life.

"So do you want to explain your appearance?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

Deidara released Itachi and Itachi turned around to grin at his friend. Deidara laughed.

"I know what it must look like but on the contrary, I was packing boxes and I was running around looking for my cell phone before you showed up, un." Deidara said laughing harder at the look of amusement on Itachi's face.

"Get that perverted grin off your face, un. It doesn't fit you, un." Deidara said with a grin.

Itachi laughed. It felt good to laugh. He hadn't realized how tense he had been over the past few days.

"So when do you and Sasori move in together?" Itachi asked.

"As soon as he finds an apartment that I like, un." Deidara said with a smile.

"Oh so you have already turned into the picky wife?" Itachi asked with a playful smirk.

Deidara slapped Itachi's arm playfully. "Hey, un. I am nobody's wife." He said with a school girl's giggle.

Itachi cracked up. He began laughing shamelessly. Deidara joined in and before the two of them knew it they had tears in their eyes. Getting a grip they both wiped their eyes.

"Wow, that felt good. I haven't done that in so long." Itachi said. Deidara nodded with a smile on his face.

"It was wonderful to hear, un." He said and took Itachi back into his arms in a long hug. Itachi wrapped his arms around Deidara in return.

They held on for a few minutes and then released each other. Itachi looked around at the boxes Deidara had been packing.

"You have no organization skills." He said with a laugh. Deidara groaned.

"Not you too, un. Sasori said the same thing when he sent he boxes, un." Deidara whined.

Itachi laughed and gave his best friend a sympathy pat. "Here I will help you organize the boxes. It will give me something to do while I wait for Kisame to pick me up." Itachi said. Deidara grinned. Itachi gave him a weird look.

"So what do you think of Kisame, un?" Deidara asked quirking his eye brow at Itachi. Itachi rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Don't even go there, Deidara." Itachi half warned. Deidara laughed and clapped his hands together in glee.

"Why not, un? He's cute." Deidara said. Itachi smiled he knew Deidara wasn't going to give up and until Kisame arrived to take him home he was going to have to humor his friend.


	13. Chapter 12

Fear Nothing Ch 12

The sky was clear and the rain had finally stopped by morning. Kisame had only been an hour last night like he said he would be. Itachi had been reluctant to leave Deidara's though. They were having such a good time other than the continuous remarks about Kisame's good looks from Deidara.

Now here in the light of day, Itachi lay in his bed smiling. Deidara always meant well but he could be persistent to the point of annoying at times. Itachi loved him anyway. The smell of breakfast wafted through the cracks above Itachi's door. The smell was intoxicating. A soft knock sounded on his door and he rose from his bed.

Stepping lightly towards the door he opened it a crack, Kisame stood smiling at him. The smell of Kisame's aftershave sent little waves of excitement though his body. Kisame's hair was still wet from his shower but his mousse smelled wonderful. Itachi hadn't realized that he had opened his door further to get close to the hypnotizing smells of Kisame.

"Hey, Itachi. I was just wondering if you would like some breakfast. I made enough for both of us if you are interested." Kisame said with a smile.

Itachi, unaware that Kisame was talking, stood there lost in a trance as he inhaled Kisame's scent. He had never before smelled anything so beautiful in his life. It only dawned on him that Kisame was talking when Kisame put his hand on his shoulder. That brought him back to reality in a heartbeat.

He shook his head to clear his mind and asked if Kisame had said something. Kisame replied with a smile and repeated the question. Itachi blushed and nodded that he would love some breakfast and for Kisame to give him a couple of minutes to get dressed. Kisame left and Itachi shut his door.

Smacking his hand to his forehead he walked to his closet. He was berating himself for getting so caught up in Kisame's scent and letting it draw him in. Damn that Deidara, this was all his fault and Itachi had no trouble blaming him for it at all. He dressed and went to the kitchen to join Kisame.

Kisame was an awesome cook. It was better than anything Itachi had ever made. Kisame made eggs, bacon, pancakes and tea for Itachi. Itachi had never been a real big eater but he found himself cleaning his plate and going for seconds on pancakes. Kisame was happy to see that Itachi liked his cooking so much.

Because today was Saturday, Itachi didn't have to work. He decided to call Deidara and Hidan and ask them to lunch. He picked up his cell phone to call and it rang in his hand. He looked at the number. He didn't recognize the number but he decided to answer it anyway.

"You may have gotten away last time but next time you won't be so lucky." His attacker said and then hung up.

The room began to spin and his stomach clenched. He was holding his phone so tight that his knuckles were white and the plastic began to crackle in protest. Kisame was next to him in an instant. He took the phone from clenched fingers and opened up the received calls screen. The last number on the list he wrote down and called the station. He told his partner he needed him to trace the call.

Kisame hadn't even had to ask Itachi who was on the phone. He could see it written all over Itachi's face from the pale skin to the wide eyes to the silent scream he was making. Itachi shakily made his way to the couch and let himself fall to the cushion because his legs would no longer hold him.

"Why does he keep doing this to me?" Itachi asked sullenly.

"Because that is what they do. They want to make you the victim crazy. You just can't let him." Kisame said.

"Well, I think he is winning." Itachi said.

Kisame sat next to Itachi on the couch. He placed his hand over Itachi's hands that were clenched together on his lap. Kisame gave them a soft squeeze and lifted Itachi's chin up with his free hand. Tears were running down Itachi's face and it killed Kisame to see them.

With his other cases he couldn't protect his victims of crime. It was already too late for them. Itachi was the only one he could. However it felt as though he was letting Itachi down every time something happened and they didn't get the guy.

"I know it seems that way but it isn't true. He loses every time he doesn't break you. You are strong Itachi." Kisame said.

"I don't feel strong. I feel like every time he does something that he is taking another part of me and shattering it into a million pieces." Itachi cried.

Kisame gritted his teeth. He was taking this guy apart piece by piece when he caught him and he WOULD catch him. Kisame released Itachi's hands and slipped an arm around Itachi's shoulders. Itachi leaned against Kisame and let him hold and comfort him. Kisame felt wrong for doing this. He was supposed to stay neutral in all situations.

Kisame's cell phone rang and he answered it quickly. His partner had traced the call to a pay phone just as Kisame had suspected. The location of the pay phone was of no help either. Kisame cursed and closed his phone. Itachi had stayed with his head on Kisame's shoulder the whole time. Now he looked at Kisame in concern.

"They traced the call to a pay phone in the middle of the business district. None of that helps us." Kisame said running his fingers through his hair. He sighed deeply trying to think of anything they might have missed. A moment later he was calling his partner back.

"Check the area around the pay phone to see if there were any cameras present at the time of the call." Kisame said into his phone. Itachi was impressed.

An hour later Kisame's phone rang again. Kisame was on his feet and pacing the living room.

"There was a traffic camera facing that direction." Kisame told Itachi.

Itachi was now on the edge of his seat. A moment later Kisame was walking to his bedroom. He returned with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Itachi, is this the guy?" Kisame asked showing Itachi a picture printed out from the traffic camera. Itachi's hands shook as he took the picture from Kisame's. He looked at the picture and he was thrust back into the park eight months ago with his attacker hanging over him.

"Yes, that's him." Itachi said unable to breathe.

"It's him." Kisame said.

"Get me a name." Kisame said and hung up the phone. Itachi was sitting in stunned silence. They now had a picture of the guy. They were closer than they had ever been.


	14. Chapter 13

Fear Nothing Ch 13

Lunch came and went with Kisame making them sandwiches. He had asked if Itachi wanted to call Deidara and Hidan or maybe his brother. For the first time since his attack he found he didn't. He wanted something concrete to tell them when he called them. Itachi wanted them to be able to spend their Saturday however they wished.

Around two o'clock Kisame's phone rang again. Kisame answered it hoping for good news. Kisame wrote something on a piece of paper. He told his partner to put an APB out on the guy and hung up. Feelings of bitter joy were running through his veins as he turned to Itachi.

"The guy's name is Zachary Jarvis. Does the name ring a bell?" Kisame asked.

Itachi's eyes shot up to meet Kisame's. The name wasn't familiar and Itachi shook his head but the guy had been identified. Itachi jumped up from his seat at the table and rushed up to Kisame. He flung his arms around Kisame's neck and Kisame hugged Itachi back and released him.

"We haven't arrested him yet. We will get him but I don't want you to get ahead of yourself. Guys like this always run when they get found out." Kisame said.

"I know and Thank you. I owe you so much." Itachi said through happy tears. Kisame frowned.

"You owe me nothing. This is my job. Its what I do." Kisame said reassuringly.

Itachi nodded. He would still find a way to make it up to Kisame for giving him his life back. Kisame's phone rang again and he answered it hoping they were calling to tell him that they had the guy in custody. Instead it was a call that was just as good. Zetsu had finally reached him.

"Hey there bro, how goes life?" Zetsu asked. Kisame smiled. Zetsu always had a way of making him smile.

"Oh you know, work." Kisame said. He could almost see the grimace on Zetsu's face.

"Too much work and no play makes Kisame a dull boy." Zetsu said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. So tell me, how are you? What have you been up to?" Kisame asked.

"Well actually I have met someone. I believe we are soul mates." Zetsu said.

"Yeah the girl I talked to a few days ago right?" Kisame asked still wondering how Zetsu had become straight all of a sudden.

"Lucinda? Hell no! She's a chic Kisame. She is my housekeeper. I met a guy. He's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. You know if you weren't married to your job and took a vacation once in a while….." Zetsu trailed off.

"I know, I could come to Guam and meet him. I am just glad you are still gay." Kisame laughed.

"Yeah some things never change. Seriously though there is no need for you to come here. We are coming to you." Zetsu said.

"What! Seriously? That's fantastic! Why are you coming back here though?" Kisame asked.

"Because my better half wants me to meet his family, plus he has business to tend to while there and I can see my most favorite family member in the entire world. So it made sense to accompany him." Zetsu said cheerfully.

"Awesome! So when are you coming?" Kisame asked.

"We are flying out the day after tomorrow." Zetsu said.

"I can't wait. Do you want me to pick you up at the airport?" Kisame asked.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble I would love that." Zetsu said.

"Done." Kisame said.

"Great I will see you in a couple of days bro. Get out of the office more often." Zetsu scolded.

"Okay. I will see what I can do." Kisame said with a laugh.

They hung up and Kisame felt like he was walking on air. He couldn't believe that Zetsu was finally coming home after all this time. It had been way too long since they had been able to hang out and just talk. He hoped he would get the chance to spend some time with him.

Itachi could tell that whoever Kisame was talking to was special to him. He was almost jealous of the way Kisame gushed on the phone to the person. He wasn't sure why he even felt like this. Whoever Kisame was talking to was obviously coming here.

Itachi told himself that he was way out of line. For one he was attacked by a guy who did things to him that he wasn't ready to cope with yet. Two he wasn't looking to get involved with anyone. Who would want a sexually frigid guy?

Not to mention that Kisame was a detective and the one working on his case. It was all around inappropriate. So why did he feel anger towards the person on the other end of the phone?

"So was that the station? Itachi asked knowing full well it wasn't.

"No that was my brother Zetsu. He lives in Guam. It has been so long since we have seen each other. He is coming home to meet his boyfriend's family." Kisame said with a smile.

Itachi wanted to kill himself for the way relief flooded over him. He for the life of him couldn't figure out why he even cared. After his attack he was terrified of men. Hell he still was to a point. So no way in hell was he going to get close to one.

He couldn't let himself get close to any man right now. How would the guy who was unlucky enough to fall for him feel if every time there was an intimate moment he flipped out or broke down in hysterics? That was no way to be in a relationship. He would only drag the other guy into his despair and no way would he do that.

He could only hope that one day someone would take pity on him in the very least and put up with him being paranoid and cautious. Maybe by then he would heal enough to actually try. Until then he would do well to steer clear of the male persuasion.


	15. Chapter 14

Fear Nothing Ch 14

An hour later Kisame hung up his phone once more and turned to Itachi. His look was less than happy. Itachi felt an uneasiness come over him wondering what the lat phone call could have been about. He had a feeling it was about his attacker, Zachary Jarvis.

Kisame walked over and placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder. He took a deep breath and then looked Itachi in the eye. He was dreading telling Itachi about the phone call. Itachi had the most solemn look about him that it broke Kisame's heart to tell him.

"That was my partner. They went to get Jarvis and his place has been cleaned out. That doesn't mean we won't find him. We are looking into family and friends and anybody he might have known. We will find him Itachi. He can't hide forever." Kisame said.

Itachi felt weak all of a sudden and his knees gave out. Kisame caught him and sat him on the couch. A couple of quick phone calls and Deidara and Hidan were showing up and not long after Sasuke arrived. Kisame had called in the Calvary.

Kisame left to take care of some things at the office and left Itachi in the care of his friends and family. It was about 7:00 now and Deidara cooked for the group of friends. Hidan made the salad while Sasuke poured some wine into glasses he had brought.

A meal of steaks, baked potatoes, carrots, onions and salad not to mention wine was set on the table and the four gathered around it digging in and complimenting Deidara's great cooking skills.

"So Kisame said some new stuff on your case came up. What has happened recently?" Hidan asked between bites.

"Well for starters, I got another phone call from him this morning. Kisame called his partner to see if they could find out where the call came from. Turns out it was from a pay phone. That didn't help but there was a traffic camera facing the pay phone and they got a picture of him. Then they got his name." Itachi said taking a drink of his wine to calm his nerves.

"The guy's name is Zachary Jarvis. They went to arrest him but he has moved out of his place. Now they are looking for him." Itachi finished swallowing a lump that had risen in his throat.

Sasuke reached over and hugged Itachi. "They will find him. This is great news. Now they know who he is. All that's left is taking him in. Your nightmare will soon be over." Sasuke said.

Deidara blinked back tears and Itachi gave him a woeful look. "Deidara, don't cry. I will be bawling with you in a moment." Itachi said.

"Sorry, un. I just can't help it. I am so happy they have an idea who he is and now you can be happy, un." Deidara said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Itachi smiled at his blonde friend and a few of his own tears escaped his lashes. Hidan hugged the two of them and whispered soothing words to the two. Itachi sat back and wiped his tears as did Deidara.

"So let's eat the rest of our dinner before we make it soggy shall we?" Sasuke asked. The three friends laughed and Itachi again thanked his lucky stars for these three people in his life. He also said a silent thank you for Kisame who was out there finding this guy and ending his pain.

Ten o'clock rolled around and the four were sitting on the couch all huddled together watching a comedy. If Itachi laughed anymore he thought he might burst something. Anything with Adam Sandler had him in stitches.

Kisame returned and waved to the three as they all left the apartment. The movie credits were rolling and the three had to work the next day. So didn't Itachi but he took his time cleaning up the living room.

"Have you eaten, Kisame?" Itachi asked. Kisame stopped and thought. He was about to say something when his stomach rumbled. Itachi laughed.

"I take that as a no. There is plenty of food from our meal tonight if you would like some." Itachi offered.

"Um, thanks but I am a little busy. I will have to warm it up later." Kisame said.

"Oh, no I will warm it up for you. Just sit at the table to do your work and I will get it all ready for you." Itachi said.

Kisame was about to protest when Itachi put up his hand. He was already at the refrigerator pulling out the left over steak, potatoes, veggies and salad. He grabbed a plate and put the food onto it and slipped it into the microwave.

He pulled the plate out and checked it and then slipped it back in for a moment. He removed it and put a cup of seasoning sauce in the microwave. He removed it a moment later and drizzled it over the steak. Kisame's stomach rumbled louder as the smell intoxicated his senses.

Itachi placed the plate on the table and gave Kisame a fork and a steak knife. Kisame tore into the steak like a man on death row. Itachi prepared the salad and put it on the table next to Kisame's other plate. He put the dressings on the table and asked Kisame what he would like to drink.

"Water please. With ice. This is incredible." Kisame said as he devoured the meal.

"Yeah, Deidara is a wonderful cook. He learned from his mom and grandma. They ran a restaurant when Deidara was growing up." Itachi explained as he placed the water on the table.

"Well, my compliments to the chef. He is very talented." Kisame said and took another bite without hesitation.

For a split second Itachi almost hated Deidara's talent. He wasn't a jealous person by nature but he almost wished he had the kind of talent Deidara did and that Kisame would have said that about him not Deidara. Itachi began his self rant in his head.

He had been taught to appreciate others for their talents and never begrudge anyone for them. He was now going through the teachings of his mother and imagining the lashing he would get from her tongue had she known what he had thought about Deidara a moment before.

Kisame finished his meal and sat back satisfied that he could now focus on his work. He smiled at Itachi as Itachi sat down at the table. Kisame was filling out some paperwork and typing things into his laptop. Itachi watched in silent fascination.

A little while passed and Itachi stood up to collect Kisame's dishes. He reached to grab Kisame's plates as Kisame stood up at the same time. They both grabbed the plate and it caused a chain reaction.

Itachi came forward as did Kisame. A moment later their lips collided in a sloppy kiss. Noses bumped into each others making both of their eyes water and the plate crashed to the floor. Itachi spun around and covered his mouth in a mix of emotions.

Shock, surprise, fear and pain all rolled into one coursed through his veins. Kisame was in front of him in a second. He placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder and shook him gently to get him to open his eyes which he had no idea he had closed.

"Itachi, are you okay? I am so sorry. I didn't know you were going for the plate at the same time I was. Is your nose bleeding?" Kisame asked removing Itachi's hand from his face. Blood trickled slowly from Itachi's nostril and Kisame was wetting a paper towel in a seconds time.

He placed the ice cold paper towel over the blood and wiped gently. Itachi was still stunned into silence. He was blushing and he knew it but his head was spinning and he could care less if Kisame knew or not.

A moment later he shook out of his trance and took the paper towel from Kisame. He dabbed at his nose and wiped away any traces of blood he could see. Kisame went to work cleaning up the now broken plate.

Itachi turned to give him a hand and Kisame brushed his hands away from the sharp splinters of glass. Itachi sat back on his knees and watched as Kisame cleaned up the bigger pieces and tossed them in the waste basket.

A moment later he stood and grabbed the broom and swept up the smaller ones. It didn't take long and the shards were gone from the linoleum. He turned and helped Itachi to his feet and checked his nose once more.

"I'm fine. The blood is gone and it doesn't even hurt anymore." Itachi said casually.

"That's a good thing I guess. I am still very sorry. I don't know what else to say." Kisame said awkwardly.

"Don't say anything. It was an accident and no one died. I guess that makes us okay." Itachi said with a smile. Kisame laughed. They finished picking up the dishes from the table and said their goodnights.

Itachi lay in his bed going over the incident in the kitchen. It would have been hilarious if he hadn't been raped and made to be so damn cautious. Still the accidental kiss was kind of nice. He wouldn't mind a repeat of that.


	16. Chapter 15

Fear Nothing Ch 15

Kisame stood at the airport terminal waiting to see his brother's crazy green hair. Zetsu was a free spirit. When he told Kisame he was going to Guam Kisame didn't even bat an eyelash. It was no different then when he said he was going to India, or Spain, or Ethiopia. Zetsu had a love of kids and he wanted to help all of the unfortunate children of the world.

He had lived in villages and Quonset huts. He had lived out in the open or in grass huts, he had been treated like a king in Bosnia, and he had flirted with a princess and slept with the prince. He had been all over the world and he wasn't yet thirty. He only stayed a few months at any given place. Guam was a shocker. He had actually bought a house there and settled in for the last year.

Kisame checked his watch in anxiousness. He was excited to see Zetsu and nervous to meet his new lover. He spotted Zetsu and waved over the crowd. A moment later he was lifted off of his feet in a bear hug and he was laughing ecstatically. He hugged Zetsu back with fervor and adoration. The moment his feet touched the floor Zetsu was kissing him on the lips.

Kisame smiled and kissed him back. "Kisame you look great as always!" Zetsu gushed. Kisame shrugged. "Well you know, being a cop agrees with me." He said. Zetsu laughed heartily. He reached out behind him and took the hand of the raven haired boy with him and pulled him forward. The boy was shy by the looks but he smiled politely at Kisame.

"Kisame, this is Tobi. He is my light. I swear if angels were real then this boy right here is one of them." Zetsu said with love in his eyes. Tobi blushed brighter red. "Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he is talking about." Tobi said with a smile and held out his hand. "Kisame, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard your life story I think." Tobi said with a giggle.

"You too. I was shocked to hear my brother say he had met someone that he was serious about and by the looks I can see it is true." Kisame said looking at Zetsu who couldn't keep his eyes off of Tobi. "He is way too modest don't you think, Kisame?" Zetsu asked with a smile. Kisame laughed. "Much." He said.

"Okay, lets, get out of the airport and get you guys to your destination." Kisame said taking a couple of their suitcases. Zetsu nodded. "Yes, that would be great. We would like to stop for a bite at the grill and we want you to join us." Zetsu said. Kisame was about to say he needed to get back to Itachi and his work but Zetsu was waving him off.

"I am paying so don't even think about turning me down." Zetsu said with mock anger.

"Okay, I need to make a phone call first. I am working a case where it is a little complicated." Kisame said. He called Itachi's phone and Itachi answered on the first ring. "Hey, Kisame. Did you find your brother?" Itachi asked. Kisame smiled at Zetsu and Tobi as they got into his car. "I did. Listen do you have plans made for lunch?" He asked.

"No, I was waiting until I got home to eat." Itachi said laughing when Hidan tackled Deidara in the park on the grass. The two wrestled for the football and Deidara came out the victor. "Would you mind meeting me at the grill?" Kisame asked. Itachi smiled. "I would like that but why?" He asked. "Zetsu and his boyfriend want me to eat with them and I shouldn't be away from you for too long in case that S.O.B. Calls you or something. Plus it is a bit awkward to be odd man out." Kisame said with a laugh.

"Tell me about it. Okay. I will have them drop me off there and wait with me until you show up. If that is okay?" Itachi asked. "Perfect." Kisame said. They hung up and Kisame climbed into his car. "Everything okay?" Zetsu asked. Kisame smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I asked someone to join me at the grill. I hope you don't mind." Kisame said. Zetsu grinned. "Not at all. So who is this mysterious person?" Zetsu asked with a raised brow. Kisame rolled his eyes and laughed. "Not what you think. He is someone who was victimized about eight months ago and I am simply staying at his apartment to catch the suspect because the guy won't quit until he has consumed this boys mind." Kisame said bitterly.

Zetsu sighed. "you really do have a depressing job, you know that?" He asked. "Yeah, I do. Someone has to bring justice to those who severely deserve it. I don't like it one bit but it makes it easier to sleep at night knowing that one more bad guy has been brought down." Kisame said. Zetsu reached over and took Kisame's hand. He gave it a squeeze and smiled.

"That is the kind of thing we get for caring too much. I am glad we chose the professions we did." Zetsu said. Kisame couldn't agree more. They pulled into the parking lot of the grill. Kisame parked and cut the engine. He looked around for Deidara's car and saw the raven heading toward his car. Kisame smiled and climbed out of the car. Itachi met him at the driver's door just as he exited the car.

"Hey, Itachi have you been waiting long?" Kisame asked. Itachi smiled and shook his head. "No, I just got here." Itachi said. Kisame nodded. Zetsu was holding Tobi's door opened and letting the other boy out of the car. They turned to Kisame and his companion. A moment later Tobi was rushing to the other side of the car. "Itachi?" He asked unbelieving. Itachi's attention was brought to the boy before them.

"Tobi?" Itachi asked back. A moment later the two were embracing and laughing. Zetsu gave Kisame a questioning look. Kisame shrugged and leaned into Zetsu. "What is Tobi's last name, by chance?" Kisame asked. Zetsu furrowed his eyebrows. "It's Uchiha. Why?" He asked. Kisame laughed. "Itachi's last name is Uchiha too." Kisame said gesturing to the boy with Tobi.

Zetsu looked astonished. "Seriously?" Zetsu asked. Kisame gave another shrug. "Well, you said Tobi was from here. Right? So is Itachi. It isn't so weird that they would be related." Kisame said. A moment later the two ravens turned to Kisame and Zetsu. "We are cousins. I can't believe that my cousin is the boyfriend of your brother." Itachi said with a grin.

"I can't either. It is a small world." Zetsu said with a laugh. The two ravens nodded. Kisame and Zetsu ushered the two into the restaurant. They were dying to know how it came about that Tobi was in Guam. They seated themselves and ordered their drinks. Tobi and Itachi sat across from each other while Zetsu and Kisame sat across from each other next to them.

"Okay, so growing up, Itachi and I were close. Our family is tight. We spent every summer together and holidays and school breaks. Our Uncle Madara owns a lake house and we kids spent every day at that place that we could. After High school, I went into research and development in pharmaceuticals. Itachi went into business marketing. We drifted apart some because of my job. I have to travel a lot where Itachi is home based." Tobi explained.

Itachi nodded. "So your last trip led you to Guam, huh?" Itachi asked. Tobi nodded. "Children in Guam are suffering everyday due to illness. They are subject to birth defects and cancer due to the illnesses that spread through the population over there." Tobi said. "How is that different from here?" Itachi asked.

"This is a prosperous society where Guam is not. Guam is like all those poor places on TV that you see. They have no money, no food, no medicine. They are a struggling civilization. Their older people are dying too young but the children are dying even younger. That is why it was crucial that we get involved there. We are building a hospital there and medicine is being supplied to the people.

Kids are being treated daily over there now and we are vaccinating everyone against the illnesses to help them survive." Tobi said with pride. Zetsu was nodding. "Yes, we have been working over the last year to develop medicines that will fight the toxins found in the water and air over there. Adults who are fairly healthy seem to be spared while the elderly and the children suffer greatly from leukemia, stomach ulcers, anemia and other ailments that are hard to treat.

Since our involvement, there have been less illnesses and babies are being born healthy. Keeping them that way is a challenge but it is doable. Our organizations are building clinics and schools for those less fortunate. In another year we will have developed a strain of anti toxins that will keep the people immune to the toxins in the water and the air. By the time that we reach our five year mark we will be able to save civilization as we know it over there and with technology growing everyday we will be able to wipe out the toxins all together." Zetsu explained.

"Wow, I had no idea it was that bad over there." Itachi said. Tobi nodded. "Unfortunately it is. And it will continue to get worse if we don't stay active. I chose Guam because it has the highest rate of illness right now. It is getting better but it is a wonderful place to be. The children are so well mannered and the people are polite. They don't know what it is to hate over there. They don't blame anyone for their problems. They simply accept that that is just the way it is." Tobi said.

Now Kisame knew why Zetsu chose Guam and why he stayed. "So I am guessing you two met because of the work you do over there?" Kisame asked. Zetsu nodded. "Yeah my organization sent me in to get samples of the water and blood samples from the ill. We tested them against thousands of strains of toxins until we could identify the cause and the toxin itself. Our group was sent to a medical base to get an anti toxin developed to neutralize the toxin.

We spent months working on it. We were shoulder to shoulder almost every day. It didn't take long before we had become friends and then I asked him out which he turned me down at first but with some persistence he finally said yes. We grew closer after that and now we are together. We have so much of the same ideas and interests. We are both passionate in our work and we are dedicated to seeing it through." Zetsu said with a smile.

"Yes, we are perfectly matched." Tobi said giving Zetsu a light kiss. The food was ordered and the rest of the time was spent talking about Zetsu and Tobi's work. Kisame and Itachi found they couldn't be bored by it. It was intriguing and interesting. Itachi admired his cousin and Kisame admired his brother for the work they were doing. Kisame felt that Guam was lucky to have the two over there.

Kisame dropped Tobi and Zetsu off at their hotel. Neither of the two wanted to say goodbye to their family. Itachi and Tobi lingered trying to squeeze a few more minutes into their visit while Zetsu and Kisame were doing the same. They had agreed to get together tomorrow night and see each other as much as they could. Itachi and Kisame finally left and headed to Itachi's apartment.

It was well after four by the time they reached there. Itachi unlocked his door and stepped into his apartment. He was happy for Tobi and he wished him all the best. He sat down on the couch and sighed in content. Kisame smiled. Tobi was just what Itachi needed. Itachi thought about the kiss between Zetsu and Tobi and for a second he felt jealous again. He would only ever be so lucky. The accidental kiss between him and Kisame came into play once more.


	17. Chapter 16

Fear Nothing Ch 16

It had been a week since then. Nothing new came up on Jarvis and the incident in the kitchen was mostly forgotten. Tobi and Zetsu had come by twice and Itachi and Kisame had met up with them for dinner once this week. Itachi had yet to tell Tobi about his attack and he wasn't sure how to do so. Kisame stayed close to keep an eye on things and when he had to leave he either took Itachi with him or called Deidara and Hidan.

Today Itachi was at the mall with Deidara. He was looking for the perfect gift for Sasori to give to his grandmother for her birthday. Deidara had yet to meet her but he was told he would be soon. Deidara didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Itachi thought it was quite cute that Deidara had volunteered for this. Now the blonde was a bit frantic because he wasn't sure what the woman liked. Right now they had gone through five stores and Deidara was heading to another.

Just about the moment he was about to give up he spotted a quilt shop. Old ladies always seemed to love quilts. Yellow was her favorite color and Deidara was looking at a yellow, white and blue quilt. It was pretty and it was soft and looked warm. Sasori had told him that his grandmother holed up in the winter and hated the cold with a passion.

He said he seen her most days with a ratty blanket wrapped around her arms and he once asked her why she didn't throw it out if it had no sentimental value. She had simply answered that she didn't have another one and she wasn't going to buy a new blanket when this one kept some of the chill off.

Deidara bought it and had it gift wrapped. He carried his package with pride as they headed to food court. They ordered Chinese food and sat down to eat and rest after their mad dash all over the mall. Itachi was at ease and he felt as though nothing could ruin his day. That was until his phone rang.

"I see they are on to me. Won't they be most confused to find that they are pissing in the wind?" Jarvis laughed cynically and hung up. Itachi's blood ran cold and he about dropped his phone. His face had drained of all color and his fingers felt ice cold. Deidara was reaching out and taking his phone and moving to sit next to him.

He wrapped an arm around Itachi's shoulders and held him against him. "It was him again, wasn't it un?" Deidara asked. Itachi nodded. He couldn't speak because it felt like his tongue had become lodged in his throat. Deidara rubbed Itachi's shoulders and stood up to gather their food and their things.

He pulled Itachi up to his feet and walked out of the mall with his arm around Itachi for support. He set him down in the passenger seat and climbed in the driver's side. He set the quilt in the back seat and buckled Itachi's seat belt since he was too numb to do it himself. Deidara pulled out of the parking lot and drove to Itachi's apartment.

He walked Itachi up to his door and unlocked it for him. Once inside Itachi let go of all the fear he held inside. His body quaked and he sobbed brokenly. His sanity had been pushed to the limit and could no longer pretend to be happy. Jarvis had won. Itachi was done trying to escape the guy and his constant games.

He cried himself to sleep after about two hours of tears and shaking. Deidara sat on the couch with Itachi's head in his lap. He would stay here forever if that is what Itachi needed. Instead Kisame returned and got the run down from Deidara on the call. He wasn't sure what the guy had said because Itachi refused to talk about it. Actually Itachi refused to talk period.

Deidara left the apartment feeling guilty and useless. He had always been able to make Itachi talk no matter what. Now Itachi wouldn't say a word. Deidara felt as though he had failed him somehow. Kisame covered Itachi up on the couch and sat in the chair for half the night watching the boy sleep. Something had to give before Itachi completely broke.

The next morning Kisame called Zetsu. He asked if he could talk to Tobi and Tobi was put on the phone. "I don't much like explaining things over the phone but I need to tell you something about Itachi. It isn't my place but he is in no shape to tell you himself." Kisame said.

"I'm listening. What is wrong with Itachi?" Tobi asked. "Well about eight months ago Itachi was jogging in the park and a guy attacked him. The guy….raped Itachi and cut him up." Kisame said. Tobi was floored. He had seen the scars on Itachi's face but figured if Itachi wanted to tell him about them then he would. He now knew why he couldn't.

"The guy has been screwing with Itachi and Itachi had a breakdown. I know you guys are busy with work and visiting your family so I won't ask you to do anything, I am just wondering if there is anything you can tell me that might help Itachi." Kisame said. "No, I am coming over there. I had no idea my cousin had gone through that. I wish he had told me but it makes sense why he didn't." Tobi said and handed the phone back to Zetsu.

"Kisame is everything okay?" Zetsu asked. "I don't know. I hope Tobi will make it okay." Kisame said solemnly. They hung up and a few minutes later Tobi and Zetsu were at Itachi's door. Kisame let them in and they headed for the kitchen. Tobi sat down on the couch and watched Itachi sleep. The scars on his face were less prominent now that Itachi was sleeping.

He stirred and opened his eyes. He looked around the room for a moment and his eyes finally landed on his worried cousin. He was about to ask what Tobi was doing there but the look on his face explained it all. Itachi sat up and let the shame wash over him. He tried to fight off the tears but they escaped anyway. Tobi held out his arms and Itachi crawled into them. He lay his head on Tobi's shoulder and let the tears run.

"Why didn't you tell me? I get that it is awful and it's hard but you should have told me. I would have come home eight months ago." Tobi said softly. Itachi shook his head. "I couldn't do that to you. I already have Sasuke and Deidara and Hidan worrying about me all the time. I can't ruin anyone else' life with my problem." Itachi said thickly.

Tobi pushed Itachi back and looked him in the face. "We are family. You are not ruining anyone's life. I am glad that Sasuke is aware and Deidara and Hidan are great friends. I am happy that they are around for you but you need to let us all help. You are not a one man army Itachi. Especially since you know how our family is. Does Madara know?" Tobi asked. Itachi's eyes widened. "No, I didn't tell anyone and I begged Sasuke not to either." Itachi said.

Tobi nodded. "So your parents don't know and my parents don't know?" Tobi asked. Itachi shook his head. "I couldn't bear it if anyone else knew. I didn't want you to know because I knew you would come home from wherever you were. I didn't tell Uncle Madara either because he would do the same." Itachi said with a soft sob. Tobi wrapped his arms back around his cousin.

Kisame was telling Zetsu the whole story in the kitchen under his breath. The last thing he wanted was to upset Itachi further. Itachi's phone rang and Tobi answered it. It was Deidara trying to get Itachi to talk to him. When Deidara found out that it was Tobi who answered the phone the blonde squealed and left work to rush to Itachi's. He called Hidan first and he too left work.

Tobi was a little bit overwhelmed but he knew Itachi needed it. A half hour later the two showed up. They hugged Tobi repeatedly and crammed onto the couch. The four sat clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it. At last Itachi spoke. "I am so sorry, I didn't say anything yesterday Deidara. I was-am messed up by it. I can't take much more. If this guy keeps doing this to me I will end up insane." Itachi said quietly.

"No you won't. We aren't going to allow it. You have been acting way too strong. Just let us carry the weight. You should call Sasuke. He is worried about you. Deidara called him last night." Hidan said. Itachi looked at Deidara. "Thank you. I should have called him. I just couldn't focus." Itachi said. He picked up his phone to dial and Tobi took it from him. He dialed the familiar number and Sasuke answered.

"Hey, this is your cousin Tobi and I am sitting on Itachi's couch. If you feel nostalgic enough why don't you swing by?" Tobi asked teasingly. A laugh came over the line. "I am on my way." Sasuke said and hung up. Tobi grinned. Itachi smiled and Deidara looked like he might cry from happiness. It had been way too long since the five of them had been together.

A few minutes later and Sasuke was there as well. Deidara had moved to Hidan's lap while Sasuke took Deidara's seat next to Itachi. The five friends laughed and talked all through the morning. Zetsu and Kisame left to get food and stop by Kisame's office for messages and updates. They drove slowly to give the friends a chance to catch up. Kisame hadn't seen Itachi seem so happy before.

The two returned a while later and every one dug into the take out food. The seven sat around the coffee table and listened to tales of high school from Deidara, Hidan and Tobi. The five had gone to school together and were like family. Deidara and Hidan had spent a few summers with Itachi, Sasuke and Tobi at the lake house. Deidara had gotten poison Ivy once while there.

Secrets were shared and embarrassing moments were brought to light. Itachi's first cigarette had made him throw up. Hidan's first drunken moment had landed him in the lake where he nearly drowned. Itachi's first kiss had been shared in the lake. He couldn't even tell you the boy's name. A summer visitor like himself and nothing more. Sasuke's first wet dream had been at the lake house and made fun of by Hidan, Deidara and Shisui another of the Uchiha cousins.

Itachi had also learned about male sex while there. He had come back to the house for a drink when he heard noise coming from Madara's bedroom. He had bounded into the room expecting to find someone hurt. What he found was a naked and sweaty Madara on top of a naked and sweaty Hashirama. He had witnessed first hand what two guys could do with a little time and no interruptions. He would be forever shamed by that vision.

As they relived the memories of childhood, Itachi realized that he might be able to cope after all. He just needed to let everyone in and stop trying to keep it all to himself. That didn't mean that he didn't feel guilty but he knew there was no way they were going to leave him be now. Especially Tobi, now that he knew he was going to be checking on Itachi continuously. Itachi could live with that, he found.


	18. Chapter 17

Fear Nothing Ch 17

It was late at night and Itachi was asleep. Kisame sat on the couch with his laptop going over every piece of evidence from all of his cases. He was sick of not catching these bastards. He opened the file on his victim who had been hit by a drunk driver and then left for dead in the ditch. At least they assumed he had been on drugs or alcohol because they hadn't found a motive.

Kisame cross referenced a few things and made a few notes. These cases had been Monroe's and he was finding a couple of details sketchy. He admired the older detective but he was in agreement that it was time for his superior to retire. Monroe had been excellent in his prime but in later years he was getting a bit laxed.

Kisame opened the file on the missing boy and began cross referencing Monroe's notes to the file and the pictures in the folder. There were two pictures of different men that they had suspected. One had been arrested and released while the other remained at large. Kisame looked over the pictures again and again. He was about to put the picture back when he noticed something.

The picture of the guy they had arrested was the same as the one at large. It was almost unnoticeable but Kisame had caught it. He made a call to his partner and told him what he had found. His partner looked it up as well. When they had agreed that the man was the same, Kisame asked his partner to locate the guy's address. If they could find the one that had been arrested then they would find the missing one and maybe it would lead them to the boy.

His partner was on it as they spoke and Kisame hung up his phone. He walked quietly into the kitchen to get a glass of water and take a small break. He worked way too much but it was how things got done. His phone was on vibrate in case his partner called back and he didn't want to wake Itachi. He turned to leave the kitchen and almost ran into the boy in mind. He jumped and reached for his holster. Itachi jumped back and his face was deathly pale.

"Kisame?" He asked shakily. Kisame dropped his hand and reached for a kitchen towel instead. Water ran down his hand in his moment of reaction. "Itachi, you startled me. Never startle a man with a gun." He said half joking. Itachi nodded and the color began to return to his cheeks. Kisame walked into the living room to sit down at his laptop once more. Itachi walked over and sat on the loveseat.

"Can't sleep huh?" Kisame asked. It was obvious that Itachi couldn't but he needed to break the ice after the moment in the kitchen where he nearly drew his weapon on the man he was supposed to protect. Itachi shook his head. He looked tired but he didn't really feel it. "I had a nightmare and it made me on edge so I decided to get up for a while. I'm sorry I startled you, Kisame." Itachi said quietly.

"No harm done. I am just working too much these days." He said with a grin. Itachi frowned. He felt responsible for that. "Kisame you don't have to stay here and protect me. I understand you probably need your space too." Itachi said. Kisame gave Itachi a wide eyed look. Did Itachi think he was to blame?

"Itachi, I hope you don't think it is you who is causing me too work so hard. I am working five cases and yours is the simplest one of all. We are closer than we have been on your case and Jarvis is biding his time. We at least have a face and a name to the bastard and every police officer in the city is on the lookout for him." Kisame said confidently.

Itachi nodded. "I just thought maybe I was inconveniencing you by keeping you here and making it harder to work your other cases." Itachi said guiltily. Kisame gave Itachi a smile. "No way. I work like this no matter where I am. I figure the victims don't sleep like a baby and neither do I until I can give them a reason too." Kisame said.

"You're a great cop Kisame. You are also a really good guy. We are all lucky to have you in our corner." Itachi said. He stood to go back to bed but before he left he walked over to Kisame and gave him a light hug and a swift kiss that was supposed to land on his cheek only landed on his lips instead. He had turned his head in a moment of surprise and now the two were liplocked.

A million sensations ran wild between the two. Kisame was shocked that Itachi had made contact with him and Itachi was surprised how his intentions had turned to something more intimate. A hunger and a need that Itachi had forgotten existed came alive. He pressed his lips a little firmer to Kisame's and wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck. Kisame circled Itachi's waist and brought him carefully onto his lap.

Hunger and desire sparked and the kiss turned heated. Kisame forgetting his place slipped his tongue into Itachi's mouth and Itachi forgetting that he had been victimized allowed it. Gasps and ragged breathing sounded throughout the mostly dark living room. Kisame's hands slid onto Itachi's hips and his skin burned wherever Kisame touched. Even through his thin night shirt he could feel Kisame's touch.

Kisame began pressing Itachi back onto the couch and Itachi wasn't fighting him. Neither was thinking about anything at the moment except for one another. Kisame lay Itachi back onto the couch and kissed Itachi lightly. He slid his hand up Itachi's shirt and the moment came to an abrupt halt. Itachi was pushing Kisame off of him and scrambling to his feet. He put some distance between himself and Kisame.

Reality was like a bucket of cold ice water being dumped over their heads. Itachi held his arms in front of him like a hug. He was protecting himself. Kisame held his hand over his mouth. He was so ashamed of himself right now. Itachi refused to look Kisame in the eye and Kisame didn't blame him. Kisame stood up and Itachi backed up until he was in the hallway.

"Go to bed Itachi." Kisame said gruffly. Itachi gave Kisame a scared look. Kisame didn't look back. He kept his eyes on the floor but his voice was firm. "Go to bed and get some sleep. I am going to finish up here and go to bed myself." Kisame said trying to speed past the moment. Itachi turned and fled to his room. He closed the door instantly and locked it behind him. Hot tears burned as he crawled into his bed.

Kisame closed his laptop and put away his files. He was beyond wanting to work right now. He needed a long moment. He went to his room and closed the door. He sat on his bed but never attempted to get undressed or even try to sleep. Next door he could hear Itachi sobbing softly. He hated himself right now and he was positive that he had damaged Itachi all over again.

It was early morning when he went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. After several cups of the strongest coffee he had ever tasted he wrote a note and walked out of the apartment. He climbed into his cruiser and waited. A moment or two later another cruiser pulled up and Kisame talked to the officer for a moment before driving off. He went to his office and checked his messages.

His partner came from his own office and walked into his. "You look like shit, Kisame." He said with a grin. Kisame wanted to tell his partner to go fuck himself but he knew it wasn't his partner's fault that he hadn't slept last night. No, it was all his own. He was to blame and he deserved whatever happened. He smiled half heartedly instead. "Yeah well, it happens to the best of us." He said. His partner laughed and patted Kisame's shoulder.

"That it does." He said. Kisame knew his partner knew all too well. His partner and his wife had just had a baby and they were doing the up all night and the sleeping in shifts routine. Kisame felt for them. "Rick did you get anything last night?" Kisame asked and it was business as usual. The missing guy was found and it indeed was the same guy. Now they had him in custody and they were wearing him down to the boy's location.

Itachi awoke to silence. When had he fallen asleep? Last night he was sure he would never sleep again. He slid out of bed tiredly and made his way into the hall. He listened for any signs that Kisame was in the kitchen and when he didn't hear anything he moved into the living room. There was no sign of the taller man and so he walked into the kitchen almost dreading having to face Kisame this morning.

He need not worry because the kitchen was deserted. A pot of tea was made and a note lay on the table. "Itachi, I called in another unit to watch the place for a while. I needed to go to the office and I figured you needed time alone. I am sorry about last night. I was out of line and I am regretfully sorry to have put you in that position. It was unprofessional and it was totally against my better judgment. The incident will be fixed and you will not have to worry about a repeat." He didn't leave his name there was no need.

Itachi crumbled the note in his hand. His heart clenched and he wondered what Kisame had meant by it would be fixed. He looked at the pot of tea and then ran for the sink. He threw up what little was left of his dinner from the night before and hot tears poured down his cheeks once again. He turned and sat on the floor of his kitchen hugging his knees to his chest. He felt miserable.

It was mid afternoon and Itachi lay on the couch where he had drug himself a few hours ago. His phone had rang five times since this morning. Sasuke, Hidan, Deidara, Work, and Tobi. Not one call had he felt like answering. By evening Kisame hadn't returned and Itachi felt like hell. He deserved to be left alone for Jarvis to find and repeat his actions of eight months ago for what he had done. He had acted like a slut and made Kisame feel bad.

He walked down the hall and went to his room. He hadn't eaten all day and he hadn't gotten dressed. He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. A couple of hours later Kisame finally returned. He never once came to Itachi's room and he stayed quiet. Itachi felt worse. He knew he could go talk to Kisame but he didn't want Kisame to hate him even more. Tears ran slowly down his pale cheeks. He had screwed up so bad.

Kisame sat the boxes on the bed. He had taken the rest of the day coming up with a solution to the problem. An alarm system would be installed and surveillance would be included. He began packing up his files and his books. He didn't bring anything but his clothes and his work. Two boxes and he would be mostly packed and out of there. He wished Itachi all the best but he couldn't put Itachi in that position again.

If he was a real man he would turn in his badge and give his boss notice. He didn't deserve to be ac op and he sure as hell had no right working on these cases after what he had done. He stopped and placed his hands over his face for a moment. An outburst of rage erupted from him and he threw a punch at the wall. The drywall cracked and exploded around his fist.

Blood ran from his knuckles as he realized he had hit the edge of a two by four. A gash ran between his middle and ring finger and his pinky was turning an angry red from the impact to the wall stud. The only part of his hand spared was the pointer finger and the thumb. He didn't feel the pain what he felt was the anguish in which the action had come from. He sat down on the bed and stared at the wall.

Itachi having heard the noise exploded into the room. He stood shaking in the doorway and began to take in the scene. Boxes sat on the bed and Kisame sat between them. A whole the size of a cantaloupe adorned the wall and blood droplets could be seen on the carpet in a trail to Kisame. Itachi eyed Kisame's hand and noticed the cut. It was bad enough to need stitches.

"Kisame you're bleeding." Itachi said making his way to the other male. He took Kisame's injured hand into his and looked it over. He jumped to his feet and ran from the room. Kisame wanted to cry. He would have run from himself too if he could. A moment later however Itachi was back with a first aid kit. He took Kisame's hand gently into his own and cleaned the wound carefully.

He placed Neosporin over the cut and bandaged the hand as carefully as he could. Once finished he held the hand for an extra long time. He felt so responsible for it. "Kisame I am so sorry that I acted like a slut. I didn't mean to do something like that. I don't know what happened. I was just grateful that you were here and then I was acting like a whore. Please forgive me." Itachi said through tears.

Kisame pulled his hand free and looked at Itachi incredulously. "You think this was your fault?" He asked shocked. Itachi stared at the floor and nodded. Kisame reached out and pulled Itachi's face up to look at him. "Itachi, I can assure you that you were not in the wrong. It was me. I am the one who should be sorry. I acted out of selfishness. I can also tell you that it won't ever happen again." He said.

Itachi looked at the boxes again. Now it dawned on him what they were for. "You're leaving? Who will watch over me? What if Jarvis comes back? I can't fight him off alone. I know that. Kisame please don't leave me here alone. I promise to stay out of your way and you won't have to see me. I just need your protection from him." Itachi pleaded. His panic level had gone up a notch or two since realizing Kisame had planned on leaving.

Kisame stared at the floor for a long hard minute. He knew if he stayed here that something would happen to put them back here in this same situation. Still, he couldn't see leaving Itachi when he was so vulnerable. He sighed tiredly. He finally raised his eyes to Itachi's. "Okay, I will stay but we can't let what happened happen ever again. I can't live with myself." He said. Itachi was nodding before he had even finished.

Nothing else could be said because Kisame's phone rang and interrupted anything that might have been added to the already tense situation. Kisame answered on the second ring and his partner was there with some good news. He sighed in relief and stood up. He turned to Itachi and gave him a smile. "They found Jarvis and he has been taken into custody."


	19. Chapter 18

Fear Nothing Ch 18

When Kisame entered the interrogation room and faced Zachary Jarvis for the first time he almost walked back out. He wanted nothing more than to string the scum bag up by his testicles and torture him slowly like they do in the movies where the snitch double crosses the Columbian drug lord.

Knowing Itachi the way he had gotten to know him these past couple of months and then looking at Jarvis made the monster in Kisame's head rage. Kisame wanted to let that monster out and bring justice to this sorry excuse for a human being. The chief of police was standing outside the room watching his every move.

Instead of doing the things he would like to do he sat down and opened the file on Itachi. Jarvis sat across from him looking smug and acting as though nothing could touch him. Kisame's anger boiled beneath the surface just asking to be set free. He looked at the file for a moment longer before he began his questioning.

"You were arrested for the sexual and physical assault of Itachi Uchiha nine and a half months ago. What I want to know is why you did it." Kisame said looking at Jarvis for any signs of the man talking. Jarvis crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know what you're talking about. Nine and a half months ago I was in Reno Nevada." He said with a smirk.

Kisame wanted to rip the guys head off and stuff it in a tree limber. He took a deep breath and then showed a picture of Itachi to him. The smirk never faltered nor did the way he held himself so aloof. The eyes are what gave him a way. There was no wonder in them only recognition. Kisame was on to something.

"I see you recognize the guy from the picture. That means that you know exactly why you were arrested and why we are here now. So what did you get out of it? Some sick pleasure or revenge of some sort? Itachi Uchiha says he has never seen you before in his life until that night. So I ask again, why?" Kisame asked trying to keep the demon back.

Jarvis sat there for what seemed like a half an hour before he smiled broadly. "You seem to think I had a reason. Maybe it wasn't my reasoning at all." He said. Kisame looked at Jarvis for a full two minutes trying to understand what he meant by that. "What are you saying? That you did it for someone else?" Kisame asked. Jarvis only smiled.

"Who were you doing it for and why would you do it for someone else?" Kisame asked. Jarvis dropped the smile to a grin. "We all have things that we would do for something." He said. Kisame was getting tired of the cryptic answers and his control was slipping. He leaned forward and gave Jarvis the most withering glare he could muster.

"Who was the person you were helping? Give me a name and maybe you will get less of a sentence than you will have already." Kisame said. Jarvis shrugged and smirked. "Hey, let's just say that not everybody likes Itachi Uchiha." He said and left it at that. Kisame flew across the table his self control gone.

He grabbed Jarvis by the front of his shirt and yanked him within a hairs breath from his face. "You tell me who it was that you did it for, you piece of shit! I will make you wish you were never born!" Kisame growled. The chief and Kisame's partner were in the room peeling Kisame off of Jarvis.

Jarvis was no longer smiling nor grinning. He simply stared at Kisame as if he almost believed him. His chief pulled him out the door to have a word with him. "Kisame, what the hell were you doing in there?" He asked his face red from anger. Kisame glared at the wall behind his superior. "My job," Kisame said. Kisame brushed past his chief officer and slammed into his office not caring that the door slamming shut echoed through the precinct.

Kisame sat down in his chair and leaned back with his eyes closed. He calmed his breathing and tried to relax. It really angered him now to know that someone had Jarvis attack Itachi. He couldn't for the life of him figure out who could have been behind this. Kisame had gone over all of the suspects.

The Police had questioned Itachi's friends and brother. They had questioned Itachi's boss and several employees that knew Itachi and everyone had checked out. So why then was Jarvis saying that someone else had a reason to hurt Itachi. Kisame decided it was time to start at the beginning. He would question everyone a second time and in the meantime get Jarvis to tell him something.

Kisame checked Jarvis' file. Jarvis would be in lock up here for a few more days and then a hearing would be scheduled. At the hearing A District Attorney would review his case and submit it to the Judge on the case. The Judge would then decide if the evidence is sufficient enough to send Jarvis to prison.

Kisame got up and took a walk down to the end of the hall to the elevators. He went down one level to the holding area. He took a look around and seen who was in their custody at the moment. They were pretty booked so the suspects were to be doubled up. This was perfect. Kisame looked at the sheet on the counter to see who Jarvis was being locked up with.

Kisame grinned. He walked over to the holding cell. He motioned the guy in the cell to come forward. He whispered to the guy so no one else would hear. A grin spread across the guy's face and Kisame slipped his hand into the bars. A moment later he was walking away and heading back up to his office to clock out and go home.

Later that evening as he and Itachi sat on the couch and were watching television while they ate their dinner his cell phone rang. He looked at the screen and answered his phone immediately. "What's up?" He asked his partner. His partner said something and Kisame looked surprised. Itachi wondered what was going on.

A moment later Kisame hung up his phone. He looked at Itachi and smiled. "My partner says that one of the Perpetrators we have locked up took a hold of Jarvis tonight and beat him to a bloody pulp. I guess Jarvis has made great friends already in his day and a half stay." Kisame said. Itachi gave Kisame a long look. "Didn't you say you questioned him today and that you wanted to kill him?" Itachi asked.

Kisame took a drink of his iced tea and nodded. "Yeah so?" Kisame said questioningly. Itachi looked suspiciously at Kisame. "Are you sure you didn't have anything to do with Jarvis getting beat up?" Itachi asked. "Would it really matter to you if I had?" Kisame asked. Itachi frowned.

"It would if you lost your job. I don't want you to do anything that will get you in to trouble. You are my only hope of finding out who else is behind it. If as you say that Jarvis implied that someone hired him to do it then that guy is still out there and they can do it again." Itachi said with a shudder. Kisame nodded.

"I understand. I will see this through to the end. Don't worry about me. I will get Jarvis to talk one way or another." Kisame said and went back to his dinner and the show. It had been a while since he had had a moment to relax and tonight he was going to enjoy it. The fact that Jarvis now lay in the precincts infirmary added to Kisame's contentment.


	20. Chapter 19

Fear Nothing Ch 19

Kisame tossed and turned. He was thirteen years old and his mom had just landed her dream job. They had struggled so hard before and now she promised that all their dreams would come true. Kisame didn't know his father. The man had walked when Kisame was two. His mother had always said that all they needed was each other. He had a happy childhood despite the hard times.

He never wanted for anything because his mother sacrificed anything she had to make his life wonderful. He didn't think life could get any better that year. He had just turned thirteen a month ago and he was now the man of the house. His mother had always called him her little man. He asked her when he would be the man of the house. She had put an age to it and now he was there.

He was in the back yard as the sun was going down. His mom had gone to take a bubble bath so she could get ready for a date with a friend as she called him. Kisame had met the friend once and he thought the guy was worthy of his mother. He loved how his mother would smile when she spoke of her friend. Kisame had never known selfishness. His mom had taught him that only bad people were selfish.

He was not a bad person and he only wanted happiness for his mom. Around six-thirty Kisame had gotten board of the back yard. He could no longer see and it was time to go in. An elderly woman who lived next door was to show up at seven and look after him. He had argued telling his mom he wasn't a baby. She had said she wasn't having the woman baby sit him, only keep him company.

He could live with that. He could hear his mom singing upstairs and knew she was getting ready. She always sang as she dressed and applied her make up. The door bell rang and he eagerly answered it believing it to be the woman he was to spend the evening with. He opened it wide to welcome her and was surprised to see his mom's friend instead. He was early and he patted Kisame's shoulder fondly.

Kisame smiled and said he would let his mom know that he had arrived. The friend nodded with a smile. Kisame flew up the stairs two at a time to sweep into his mother's room and give her the news. He opened the door and swished into the room and smiled at his mom who sat on the edge of her bed putting on her sandals. She opened her arms to him and he went into them, letting her kiss his cheek and hug him.

She brushed her fingers through his hair and smiled at him. "That's my little man." She said and kissed his cheek again and stood up to spin in a circle. "How do I look?" She asked him. He smiled and stepped back. He placed his hand behind his back and made a sweeping motion with the other as he bowed. "You're the perrtiest thing I ever did see ma'am." He said in a southern draw. She laughed in delight and he laughed with her.

He told her of her friend's arrival and she sobered but with a glint of the humor still left of their little joke. "We best not keep him waiting then." She said and Kisame held out his arm to escort his lady to the living room. The relationship between Kisame and his mother was one of great friendship and many humorous moments.

They walked down the stairs arm in arm smiling and laughing as they continued their portrayal of wealthy southern patrons. Upon reaching the landing of the stairs the nightmare began to unfold. His mom's friend stood there smiling at his mother and she smiled back only to take on a look of confusion when she noticed the other four men in the room. She gave a questioning look and was about to ask what was going on when two of the men came forward and grabbed Kisame.

Yanking him away from her they held him in a grip that made his muscles ache. He was confused at first as to what was happening but all too soon he was faced with the adult version right their in his living room. The man his mother had called her friend now stepped forward to face his mother directly. A back hand swing sent her falling onto the stairs. She screamed as she went down and Kisame began to fight and struggle against the men who held him.

His anger was brought to the surface for the first time in his life. He hadn't known that he could feel so much rage. His mother sat up. A trail of blood ran from the corner of her eye to her cheek bone. Her face had lost its color and she looked like a corpse. That terminology in Kisame's mind was not that far off the mark as the night unfolded. The other two men who stood waiting came forward. The three created a barrier around the end of the stair case and Kisame couldn't see anything.

He wanted to know what was happening to his mom and he wanted to know why. A moment or two later the men broke the barrier and Kisame had a perfect view of his mother. She was now naked. Her dress lay in tatters at the base of the stairs and her nylons were now a gag to keep her from screaming. Her panties and bra were held in a hand of each of the two men who had stepped forward to help the man who was most definitely NOT his mom's friend.

The non friend now held his mother's wrists together and looked at Kisame. He smiled sweetly at him and then yanked her to her feet. He shoved her so that she stood in front of the banister railing instead of behind. He yanked her arms above her head and with his belt he tied her hands to the railing. She couldn't turn to hide her nakedness and she couldn't shield Kisame from the horror of what was to come.

She pleaded with her eyes for him to be strong. He cried hot heavy tears and she cried light cold tears that never left her face. She would teach her son even in her pain and fear how to stay strong and she wouldn't let him see how she feared right now for them both. The men moved in like hunters and Kisame watched in horror things he had never seen even in a magazine or on television.

He screamed. He screamed until his throat ached and his ears felt like they would bleed. His heart raced and his body trembled in rage. A moment later he was sitting up in bed at Itachi's and Itachi was shaking him. He blinked a few times to focus on his surroundings. He wasn't thirteen anymore and he wasn't at his old house. He was just dreaming of the night his life had gone to hell. His breathing was ragged and he felt disconnected.

"Kisame? Are you alright?" Itachi asked looking at Kisame in concern. He had never seen this side of Kisame. Detective Monroe had told Itachi that Kisame had gone through something terrible too. He wondered what had happened but he was too scared to ask. "I am alright now. Thank you Itachi." Kisame said. He threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. Itachi stepped back into the hall and Kisame brushed softly passed him.

Kisame stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. He turned the faucet on to cold and splashed the cold over his face several times. He began to breathe normal again and he opened the door. Itachi stood silently in the hall with his back against the wall. He followed Kisame into the kitchen and watched the man get a cold glass of water. Kisame downed it in a second and refilled it. He walked into the darkened living room and sat on the couch.

Itachi sat on the love seat while Kisame sat on the couch. He hadn't really had that dream in a while. He thought he had finally pushed it away for good. It seemed that was not the case and now working a rape case had awakened the nightmare once more. He had to get justice for Itachi if it was the last thing he ever did. He had to redeem himself for his mother. He would fight until he couldn't anymore for the victims who couldn't fight back and the ones who tried only to be stopped.

His mother hadn't gotten to see Justice served but he would make it right for Itachi even if it cost him his job, his sanity and his life.


	21. Chapter 20

Fear Nothing Ch 20

Itachi had stayed up with Kisame for three hours after Kisame's nightmare. Itachi didn't pry. He knew that it was Kisame's own hell to tell if he felt like it. Apparently he hadn't. Kisame had been grateful for Itachi being there for him but he went to bed without elaborating on the nightmare. Itachi was okay with that. They had gone back to bed and the rest of the night had been uneventful.

Kisame had been leaving when Itachi woke up. He had barely gotten to say goodbye before he was gone. Itachi was already confused by the moment they had shared on the couch a few nights ago. Now there was Kisame's past coming up to haunt him. Itachi felt all around bad for the detective. Itachi got dressed and began to clean up the apartment. He wasn't a slob but lately things had been happening so much that he hadn't really kept up with the work.

A knock sounded on his door an hour into his cleaning job. He went to answer it and was surprised to see Deidara standing on his doorstep. "Hey, un. I thought I would stop by and see how you are after all the chaos." He said looking at Itachi expectantly. Itachi smiled. Deidara was the perfect distraction from the jumble in his mind.

"I'm okay. Things are still shaky with Jarvis but I think they will get him to talk sooner or later." Itachi said. Deidara almost looked disappointed. Itachi was about to ask what the look was for when the blonde spoke up. "That's all, un? What about the hottie detective living here with you? Any progress, un?" He asked with a look of mischief. Itachi was a little dumbfounded.

"Seriously, Deidara? I am not going to seduce him. He is my protector right now." Itachi said trying to hide the blush that had crept onto his cheeks as he remembered the moment on the couch. " He can't protect you from your bed, un?" Deidara asked hopefully. Itachi turned to face the other direction. "Deidara, have you forgotten that I was raped and assaulted with a knife?" He asked trying to calm his temper.

He jumped when arms wrapped around him from behind. "I know, un. That's why I want you to have someone who can make you happy again, un. I think you need someone strong and safe like Kisame to protect you in life and love, un." The blonde said. Itachi turned in his arms to face him. Tears were coursing down the blonde's cheeks and Itachi was no longer angry. He wrapped his arms around Deidara's shoulders and hugged him.

"Thanks, Dei." Itachi said thickly. He was grateful for this blonde and his melodramatics. Though he was a little gloomy now thinking about how he may never be able to move on. "Listen if Kisame ever shows any interest in me again I will consider it." Itachi said absentmindedly. Deidara nodded for a moment and then pushed Itachi back to look at him.

"Again, un?" He asked. Itachi was beet red as he realized his slip of the tongue. "Oh crap!" He said. Deidara's eyes were lighting up by the second. Itachi turned to step away from Deidara and Deidara blocked his way. "No way, un. I want details." He said with a broad smile. Itachi sighed. He was screwed and he knew it.

"Okay. So a few nights ago, I was upset and Kisame was comforting me. It turned into a kiss that led to a little touching." Itachi said biting his lip afterward. Deidara shrieked and Itachi almost had a heart attack. "That is so great, un!" He bounced up and down like a typical school girl who just found out the boy she liked, likes her back. Itachi knew he was in for a long conversation about this.

He walked to the kitchen and put on some tea. He rummaged through his refrigerator and pulled out cold cuts for sandwiches. He wasn't getting rid of Deidara for a long while.

As they ate he talked about how it had started out innocent and ended up with him laying under Kisame on the couch. He left out the part about how Kisame was going to leave and how he had punched the wall. That was another story for another time. Itachi still felt horrible for putting Kisame through that.

"So any chance that you two will become a couple, un?" Deidara asked all dreamy eyed. Itachi scoffed. "Deidara it was one incident. I think he was just feeling sorry for me and it led to something that will probably never happen again." He said. He didn't know if he was trying to convince Deidara or himself. Maybe both.

Deidara blew off the last comment and was instantly talking as though they were already a couple. Itachi just let his friend ramble. He was going to have to explain double time to Hidan because he was sure that Deidara was going to text/call him about this and make it sound as though they were indeed a couple. Itachi had to love the blonde's imagination though.

Deidara left a little after 3:00 o'clock. He had to get to his and Sasori's new place and do some unpacking and make dinner for them. Itachi couldn't help but smile at how fast Deidara had become the obedient housewife. Kisame arrived home a little after 5:00 and Itachi had dinner waiting. Now he was kicking himself over his earlier thoughts of Deidara's position. Was he not just as guilty? Okay so he and Kisame weren't a couple and he was no one's housewife. Either way though he was almost mimicking it. Oh well, he could simply put a twist on it and say that he was just returning the favor to Kisame for protecting him.

Kisame showered and came to the table. He sat down and picked up his fork. He took a bite of the sautéed chicken and smiled at Itachi. "This is really good. Thank you for cooking dinner." He said. Itachi smiled back. "You're welcome. It's the least I could do." Itachi said. Kisame's smile slipped a little. "I was meaning because you are protecting me. I am grateful." Itachi said quickly. Kisame smiled wider.

"Itachi how many times have I told you that you owe me nothing? It's my job to protect you. Before long we will have this bastard sentenced and all of this crap with him will stop and you can get back to normal. You won't need me and you can get out and do whatever you want without worrying that that bastard is out there.

"What if Jarvis is right and there is another person?" Itachi asked. Kisame took a drink of his soda. "IF there is another one out there then we will catch him too. Jarvis is the one who attacked you, so he will be the one doing the major time. The other one is the puppet master. If he is pulling Jarvis' strings then Jarvis has no reason to keep up the deed considering he is behind bars. Maybe we can get Jarvis to turn a name.

Itachi shivered as if the room had turned to ice. He was tired of living in fear. "I don't know if I am ready to be left on my own." Itachi said more to himself than to Kisame. Kisame looked at Itachi for a long minute. "I won't be clearing out right away. Actually I wanted to discuss something with you." Kisame said taking a bite of his backed potato with chives.

Itachi looked up eagerly. Was Kisame talking about the other night or was he talking about something else? "I have some things that I need to do from my house. It would be easier if I was there to use it instead of trying to bring it all here so I was wondering if you minded staying at my place for a few days." Kisame said. Itachi sat looking a bit like a deer in the headlights.

"Itachi?" Kisame asked waving his hand in front of Itachi's face to get his attention. Itachi blinked and then looked at Kisame with his full attention. "That would be fine. I could use a break from this place and maybe I will get a little bit of my sanity back." He said with a smile. Plus Deidara's words kept replaying in his mind. What if there was a chance that Kisame was interested in him.


	22. Chapter 21

Fear Nothing Ch 21

Itachi was impressed by Kisame's two bedroom house. It was small but it was cozy. You could tell that a man lived here by himself due to the lack of a woman's touch. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought about what he would do to change the place if he lived here. No w he was getting way ahead of himself and he cursed Deidara under his breath.

Kisame carried in Itachi's overnight bag and took it into the guest room. Itachi followed him, getting a look at the room he would be using. The house possessed one bathroom and it stood between the two bedrooms with a door access to both bedrooms. Itachi looked through the bathroom into the bedroom that Kisame used. It was done in dark blues and grays. Itachi smiled. Kisame really did look good in dark blue or gray.

He was brought back to reality by Kisame shaking his shoulder. "Itachi?" He called again softly. Itachi stared at Kisame like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have. "What!" He asked a little sharply. Kisame frowned and furrowed his brow. "Are you alright? I was calling to you but you were preoccupied." Kisame replied. Itachi's cheeks turned a bit red as he answered. "Yeah, I am fine. I was just thinking about something." He said. Kisame nodded.

"So how about we get some lunch and give you a chance to settle into your temporary home?" Kisame suggested. Itachi nodded and followed Kisame to the kitchen. It wasn't long and Kisame had made them some rice and chicken. A small salad accompanied the meal and Itachi was impressed that Kisame cooked so well. "Don't get used to it. There is a neighbor who brings me food to freeze all the time. This is just heated up. I suck at making anything good past ramen." Kisame said with a grin.

Itachi smiled and shook his head. Kisame just kept making him smile. After the meal was finished Kisame did some work on his computer and spent the afternoon faxing papers to his partner or making phone calls. Itachi wandered around the house getting used to where everything was. He still couldn't get passed the bathroom being open to both rooms. It would be so easy to go to Kisame's room in the middle of the night.

Only, why would he do that? He was recovering from a brutal attack wasn't he? So why would he even think about doing anything to jeopardize that recovery? Would it be so bad though? If he just allowed a moment of weakness with Kisame? Maybe he would be able to make something of the mess that has become his life. Or maybe he could at least start to move on. Either way that bathroom held too many possibilities.

He went to bed early wanting to be alone with his clustered thoughts. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to go about putting his life together and moving forward when there was still a possible suspect out there to make his life hell. Since Deidara's visit though he hadn't been able to put Kisame out of his mind and what could be. He sighed in frustration. Kisame probably didn't even like him that way. So why was he obsessing over something that had no future? He punched his pillow and rolled over onto his stomach.

He must have fallen asleep shortly after because he didn't here Kisame close the door between the bathroom and his room. Although somewhere in the night he was aware of someone touching him and calling his name. He jerked awake to see Kisame hovering over him. He sat up and pushed Kisame back a little to get some space. Kisame eyed him tiredly. "Kisame what are you doing?" He asked suspiciously. Kisame sighed softly.

"You were having a nightmare. You were yelling to me." Kisame answered. Itachi blushed a little and thanked whatever god that the only light was coming from the bathroom and it was mostly blocked by the door. "I was? Wow, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I guess I was just a little stressed." Itachi replied. Kisame nodded. "It happens. Are you alright now?" He asked. Itachi smiled. "Yeah I'm okay. You can go back to bed. Thank you for checking on me." Itachi said quietly.

"Hey it's no problem. That is what I am here for." Kisame said. He stood up from the edge of the bed and Itachi was now aware of the fact that Kisame wasn't wearing a shirt and that he was also wearing very thin sleep pants. His eyes traveled to the endowed package of the detective that the pants couldn't hide. A blush crept across his cheeks and his mouth went dry. Kisame out of concern stepped closer to the bed to see if Itachi was okay.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look like you are a little flushed." Kisame said as he placed his hand on Itachi's cheek. Itachi leaned into the touch and Kisame was forced to hold him up or he would topple off the bed. Itachi licked his lips and tried to say something, anything that would let Kisame know he was okay. Nothing came to him and so he stared at Kisame in wonder. Kisame leaned down and captured Itachi's lips in a heated kiss.

Itachi threw his arms up and around Kisame's shoulders. His fingernails dug into Kisame's skin as the kiss deepened. Kisame pressed his tongue into Itachi's waiting mouth and a moan escaped Itachi. Neither knew what was happening between them as Kisame pressed Itachi back onto the bed. He crawled over the top of Itachi the blankets a barrier between them. Itachi let his hands roam over the muscled back and broad shoulders. Kisame slipped his hand down Itachi's side and elicited another moan from the smaller male.

The room seemed to heat up to a raging inferno and Itachi was hard. He couldn't deny that Kisame was doing something to him. Kisame pressed down into the blankets above Itachi's groin and both males groaned. The blankets were causing too great of a barrier. Kisame pushed back away from Itachi to drag the blankets off of him and off from between them. He lay back over Itachi and ground against him. Both males moaned as their erections pressed tightly against one another.

Lust clouded Itachi's mind as they pressed together. He was falling into a vast abyss and he liked it. Kisame kissed his neck and nipped at his ear. Itachi took a deep breath and was about to beg Kisame to do something when reality rushed in on him. He froze not knowing what to say or what to do. Things were going too fast. He had wanted this, hadn't he? Yes. He had wanted Kisame to show interest. Although the interest he wanted him to show wasn't quite like this. He breathed slowly. "Kisame wait. I…. He what exactly?

Kisame pulled away and sat himself on the edge of Itachi's bed. He too was trying to calm his breathing. "Itachi, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Kisame said running his hands tiredly over his face. Itachi felt shame and guilt wash over him. Was he leading Kisame on? Is that what Kisame thought he was doing? Itachi felt miserable and tried to stop a tear that ran down his cheek. Kisame now wished he had stayed in his room and let Itachi work out the nightmare on his own.

Kisame stood to leave. He couldn't put Itachi in a position of shame again. Itachi noticed that Kisame was about to leave and he reached out and grabbed the older man's hand. "Kisame please don't go just yet. I need to tell you something." Itachi pleaded. Kisame stopped moving and looked down at Itachi. Desperation was written on Itachi's face and Kisame returned to the edge of the bed. "Okay. What is it?" Kisame asked softly.

Itachi took a deep breath. "Kisame, I like you. A lot. I know you are supposed to be protecting me while you find my attacker's puppet master, but I can't stop thinking that maybe you like me too and this could maybe go somewhere. Except that I am messed up right now. I need a lot of work to get used to the idea of being with someone again. I want too. Don't get me wrong. It feels right with you. I'm just not sure if I am ready to go there yet. It isn't fair to you, I know. I feel terrible for leading you on. I feel like a tease but I swear that's not what I meant to do." Itachi said as tears ran down his cheeks in a river.

Kisame was for the most part blown away. He hadn't actually expected Itachi would like him. As a friend maybe, as a lover, never. So now he was sitting here looking at this beautiful boy that he wanted to take to bed and protect for the rest of all time and he wasn't sure what to say. Itachi now looked like he might throw up for admitting to all of that and Kisame had to think and act quickly before Itachi thought he was rejecting him.

"Itachi, I am so glad you told me. I do like you. A lot too. I don't think you are leading me on, if anything I think that I am pressuring you into something that you aren't ready for and I am so sorry for that. I know you have been hurt in the worst way and I am willing to do anything you want or need me to do. I will wait for you to be ready. I will stay with you and work through all of the issues at hand. If you are willing to try a relationship than so am I. It won't be perfect but it doesn't have to be. Guys like us don't get perfect. We have to make our own perfection. We will go slow. As slow as you want. Say the word and I am yours." Kisame said looking Itachi in the eye.

Itachi felt like a weight had been lifted. He felt happy for the first time in a long time. "Yes. I want to try. I can't guarantee anything though." He said a bit nervous. "I am not looking for any guarantees. I can't guarantee anything either. So let's just take it one step at a time. Okay?" Kisame asked. Itachi nodded. Kisame wiped away Itachi's tears and kissed his cheek warmly. Itachi smiled and held Kisame's hand for a moment. "We should probably get some sleep." Kisame said. Itachi nodded as a yawn took him over. Kisame laughed lightly and stood up. "No more bad dreams, Itachi. If you do though I am right through there." He said pointing through the doors of the bathroom to his room.

Itachi nodded and smiled. No he wouldn't have any more bad dreams tonight because he probably wouldn't sleep now as giddy as he was. His life had taken a turn for the worst only to come out smelling of roses thanks to Kisame. He watched Kisame leave the room and a smile spread across his lips. He was so happy. Nothing could ruin the rest of his night.


	23. Chapter 22

Fear Nothing Ch 22

Jarvis stared at Kisame as Kisame sat across from him. They had been sitting here for a little less than an hour. Kisame thought that Jarvis might cave now that he had been here for a couple of weeks. That didn't seem to be the case. All he did was sit and smirk at Kisame. Now that Itachi was his boyfriend it really pissed Kisame off. He wanted to crush Jarvis' skull into the metal table at which they sat.

Kisame wondered how Itachi was doing at work today. He had a patrol watching Itachi while there. He felt better knowing that someone was keeping an eye on things. Kisame looked at the clock and sighed. It was lunch time and he was meeting Zetsu and Tobi to say goodbye to the couple before they left for Guam the next day. Zetsu discussed moving back but Kisame felt bad about asking him to give up his life's work to be here for him and Itachi.

Itachi was meeting them as well to see his cousin and spend lunch with Kisame. They had decided to stay at Kisame's place as it was more convenient for him. Itachi still slept in his temporary room. He wasn't sure if he could handle anything happening between them yet. It had been a week since they had moved to Kisame's house and things were going good between them so far. Itachi kept the place tidy and dinner was on the table for Kisame when he arrived home.

Kisame would leave a kiss on Itachi's cheek and go shower and change after a long day in his office. It made Itachi smile and set the butterflies fluttering every time. Kisame was excited for how their first week as a couple had gone. He knew there would be bad times. There was no way there couldn't be after what Itachi had gone through. Kisame was surprised that Itachi was doing well enough to let him in. Itachi really trusted Kisame and Kisame would be damned if he would let anything ruin that trust.

Kisame left the interrogation room and clocked out. He walked out to the parking lot to his cruiser and climbed into the driver's side. He drove to his and Zetsu's favorite bar and grill and pulled into the parking lot. He made his way into the place and saw Zetsu and Tobi waiting for him at a table. He walked up to them with a smile and hugged Zetsu. He shook Tobi's hand and seated himself.

Itachi arrived a couple of minutes later and was greeted with a hug from Tobi, a wave from Zetsu and a kiss on the cheek from Kisame. He smiled and blushed a bit as he took his seat next to his boyfriend. They had a great time as they talked and ate. Zetsu and Tobi had a beer while Kisame had a coke and Itachi stuck with water. Itachi enjoyed watching the interaction between Zetsu and Kisame.

He was really going to miss Tobi and he knew Kisame was going to miss Zetsu badly. All too soon lunch was over and Kisame and Itachi had to get back to work. Kisame didn't want the day to end because all too soon Zetsu would be gone. It would be a while before they saw each other again and Kisame was a bit bummed. Itachi looked a little bummed as well as they all stood up to leave the table.

Hugs were exchanged and the bill paid, leaving the four to stand in the parking lot; prolonging the goodbyes. Finally tobi and Zetsu climbed into their car and left. Kisame stood by Itachi's car looking at his boyfriend. It thrilled him to no end to think of Itachi as his. "How is your day going?" Kisame asked. Itachi smiled warmly. "Not bad. My boss is a crazy as ever but she is cool. Simmons has been screwing up a lot lately so more work ends up on my desk, but I don't really mind. It keeps me busy." Itachi replied. Kisame smiled and kissed Itachi's cheek.

Itachi blushed as a thrill ran through him. Kisame was making it so easy to be with him. Kisame pulled away and smiled at Itachi once more. "Hey, I am getting off work a little earlier today. Why don't I help you with dinner?" Kisame suggested. Itachi smiled back. "Okay, I have yet to see your non expertise in the kitchen." Itachi said playfully. Kisame snorted. "You will be sorry if you let me near the stove." Kisame said. Itachi laughed softly. Kisame thought it was the best sound he had ever heard.

As Itachi was about to get into his car to leave, he turned to Kisame only hesitating for a moment before he pressed his lips lightly to Kisame's. He pulled away and smiled softly at Kisame as he got into his car and pulled out of the parking lot. Kisame smiled brightly and got into his cruiser and drove back to the station. He hadn't expected Itachi to kiss him on the lips but he was sure glad that he did.

Itachi returned to work in a really good mood. He walked into his boss' office and let her know he was back. She looked like she was about to pull her hair out. "Itachi, thank goodness you are back. Simmons left with some emergency or other and the board of directors just called to say that they would be here on Friday. That is in three days. If those plans and blueprints aren't drawn up we will lose the Chinese buyers." She said frantically.

Itachi held up his hand. "Let me see what I can do. Did Simmons give you what he was working on?" Itachi asked. She shook her head in dismay. "I'll see what is on his desk." Itachi said. She smiled. "You're a life saver Itachi." He returned the smile and left her office to go to Simmons. The door was unlocked and he entered without hassle. He walked up to the tidied desk and began sifting through the folders on the surface.

There were seven in total and Itachi opened the top three. They were the papers he was looking for. He picked up the folders and went to pull them from the stack when a paperclip caught onto the bottom folders and pulled them along too. They hit the floor and papers cascaded around the room. With a curse, Itachi bent down to retrieve the slew of papers and get them back into the correct folders.

He reached for a folder that had opened but had somehow kept the papers together. As he picked up the papers a small zip lock baggie fell from between a couple of papers. Inside it was a chain of some sort. Itachi picked it up and was about to put it back in the folder when the emblem caught his eye. It was a small red and white fan. A special necklace worn only by the Uchiha clan.

All of the eldest Uchiha boys were given this necklace and it was handed down from generation to generation. Itachi had worn this necklace with pride and honor and it had been lost the day of his rape. He had assumed that it had come off during the attack and was still laying in the dirt in the small clearing by the park. He had never had the nerve to go look for it.

Now he sat stunned and cold. What was Simmons doing with his necklace? He reached for the folder it had fallen from and sifted through the papers. A letter tumbled out of the stack along with his picture. The letter was written in black bold print and it read:

Simmons,

Here is Itachi Uchiha's necklace as proof of the job being done. I believe that you owe me more for the fact that it will be me doing the hard time if it ever comes out that I was the attacker. Meet me tomorrow at noon to discuss payment. Outside of town there is an old abandoned gas station. The cops may already be looking for me.

Jarvis

Itachi crawled quickly to the trash can and threw up his lunch. His hands were shaking and a loud sobbing noise was echoed throughout the room that made his head and heart pound. He only realized he was the one sobbing when his boss came in and dropped to the floor to take him in her arms and rock him like a child. He wasn't sure how but he had somehow managed to tell her what he had found. She was on the phone immediately and then held him while she waited for the police to arrive.

He was led to the bathroom by someone holding hi tightly. He was walked over to the sink and leaned against the counter while someone pressed a cold wet paper towel to his cheeks and forehead. He began to feel a bit better as his hands shook less. He finally managed to focus on his companion and realized that it was Kisame who was taking care of him.

Kisame gave a reassuring smile to Itachi as he wiped away the tears that ran freely. Itachi threw his arms around Kisame's neck and let out all of the grief and sorrow he had held for so long. Kisame wrapped his arms loosely around Itachi so he could pull away if he wanted to. Itachi laid his head against Kisame's shoulder and tiredness washed over him. Kisame held him close and whispered words to him that sounded wonderful to him.

"It's over Itachi. We finally got the guy who started this whole thing and he is going away for a long, long time." Kisame said as he rubbed Itachi's back lightly. A moment later he was being led out of the bathroom and through the offices to the elevator. Kisame never let go as he pressed the down button. Kisame led Itachi to the police cruiser and sat him lightly inside and went to the driver's side.

They drove to Kisame's house and he led Itachi into the living room. Itachi sat down on the couch and tiredly lay his head down on the arm. Kisame pulled out his phone and called all of Itachi's friends and Tobi to come over to be with Itachi. Itachi was grateful for Kisame right now and actually smiled at Kisame as he waited for his friends, cousin and brother to show up.

The rest of the night was a blur. Deidara and Hidan showed up bringing Kakuzu and Sasori along. Zetsu and Tobi showed up with Sasuke and Naruto right behind. Itachi never felt so happy before having his friends and family there to support him. He was glad that Tobi could come and be here too even though his cousin would be catching an early flight back to Guam in the morning.

Kisame too was grateful for Zetsu and Itachi's friends' boyfriends coming along to keep him company. He wasn't sure how to be there for Itachi and he would be lost if he didn't have someone there to distract him. He watched Itachi being coddled by his friends and he was glad that he had gotten to know the people in Itachi's life.


	24. Chapter 23

Fear Nothing Ch 23

The next few days were a blur. Now that Simmons had been found out he had tried to run only to be caught and he had been hauled into the police station in hand cuffs. Itachi had never cared for the guy but he had never thought he was capable of this. He was still a bit sick to his stomach over the fact that only a few feet from him sat the guy responsible for his hell. At present, Kisame and Itachi were sitting on the couch at Kisame's house.

Kisame had his arm around Itachi's shoulders as they watched some television show. It was late and everyone was home with their respective others. Hidan and Deidara both insisted that they would come and stay with Itachi for a few days while he took time to recover form the shock and get passed the non belief that his nightmare was finally over. Jarvis would be sentenced now that Simmons was caught.

There was talk of a trial and Itachi had dreaded it but because Jarvis had blown the whistle on Simmons in a note there was no need. Both men would go straight to prison. Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars. Itachi couldn't grasp it. Simmons had been so threatened by Itachi and his position in the company that he had been willing to sabotage his life in order to get ahead.

The only problem was that Simmons hadn't counted on Itachi staying with the company. He had expected Itachi to crawl into a hole of self despair and die. Simmons was about to make another attempt at getting Itachi to crumble before his arrest. He had met with a guy who would kidnap and torture Itachi sexually to finish what Jarvis could not. Simmons had sent he fragile state of Itachi's mind after the attack and he knew that one more attempt would send him over the edge.

Itachi was still shaking over that fact. Once Simmons had been caught the guy sang like a canary for the police. Simmons couldn't even deny the fact because he had the receipts for the money transfer to the guy he hired to hurt Itachi. Upon searching his home they were able to find the receipts to Jarvis as well. Simmons really wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. Itachi shivered. Kisame looked at the raven in curiosity. Thinking that Itachi had caught a chill Kisame pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and covered Itachi with it.

Itachi smiled despite the misunderstanding. He really didn't mind the blanket. It felt like a sanctuary from his thoughts. Kisame kept his arm around Itachi's shoulder and Itachi reveled in the heat of Kisame's hand against his thin shirt. Kisame was patient and Itachi was grateful. Even though the nightmare was over, Itachi was still very fragile. He couldn't escape the emotional pain that the attack had caused him. He would get there but he needed help.

The show ended and Kisame yawned. Itachi looked at the detective in concern. No one had gotten much sleep with all the chaos these past few days. "Sleepy?" Itachi asked. Kisame laughed. "You could say that. Gibson yelled at me twice today to move away from the coffee pot. I believe I had fallen asleep on my feet because I didn't even know I was near the coffee pot." Kisame said with a grin. Itachi nodded with a small smile.

"We should get some sleep then. I haven't gotten much sleep lately either." Itachi said and stood. He turned to Kisame to help him up off the couch. Kisame caught Itachi's hand and kissed the back of it lightly. Little shock waves traveled up his arm to his elbow from the feel of Kisame's lips on his skin. Kisame stood and led Itachi down the hall to the bedrooms. He turned to Itachi to tell him goodnight and found the raven with a troubled look.

"Itachi are you okay?" He asked in concern. Itachi looked up at Kisame and gave him the most needy look. "Kisame…would it be okay….if I slept in your bed…with you?" He asked. Kisame's exhausted mind took a few seconds to register the request. "Of course Itachi. Do you not want to be alone tonight?" Kisame asked softly. Itachi frowned. No he didn't want to be alone tonight. Actually he didn't want to be alone ever again.

He shook his head slowly. Kisame nodded in understanding. It was an overwhelming time for Itachi. There was way too much going on. Kisame led Itachi into his room. He made the bed ready for them as Itachi went and brushed his teeth. He put on his sleep pants and night shirt that hung on the back of the door to his room and then slipped quietly into Kisame's bed. Kisame went to brushed his own teeth and put on his own sleep attire.

He came back and slipped slowly into the opposite side of the bed and turned out his lamp. Itachi's lamp was still on and he lay facing Kisame with a mile of space between them. Kisame lay facing Itachi with his arms above the duvet to reassure Itachi that he had no intention of touching him unless he said it was okay. He however doubted that it would be alright for him to touch the raven while in the bed. Kisame gave a tired smile.

Itachi smiled softly back. Hew as about to close his eyes when he realized he wanted his nightly kiss on the cheek. He frowned. "Kisame, would you kiss my cheek like you do every night?" He felt silly for asking but he thought it might help ease his angst and let Kisame know that he valued those kisses. Kisame smiled brightly and leaned forward to kiss Itachi's cheek. He let his lips linger a bit longer than usual. "Sweet dreams, Itachi." Kisame mumbled against his cheek.

Kisame's hot breath made Itachi's heart beat a bit faster. The warm lips moving against his cheek caused him to shiver and his eyes to flutter closed. Kisame pulled away and lay back down. Itachi lay down as well and debated on weather he should turn off the light. He finally gave in to his fear and turned off the lamp. It was a while before he fell asleep. He lay there listening to every sound in the room. The one that he was most aware of was Kisame's soft snores. He smiled in spite of himself. He thought the sound was cute.

Sometime late afternoon Kisame awoke. He lay there looking at the ceiling. He felt rested and refreshed. He began to stretch out flat on the bed when it dawned on him that there was a weight on his chest. He for the life of him couldn't understand how that could be until midnight black hair filled his vision. Sometime during the night Itachi had gotten bold and moved closer to the detective. So close so that his head lay on Kisame's broad chest and his body aligned itself to Kisame's.

Kisame wasn't sure what to do in this situation. He really didn't want to wake Itachi up but he felt he was betraying a trust by not making Itachi aware of their current position. His mind went through all of the possible outcomes and not one of them looked good. He felt Itachi stir and braced himself for what was sure to be a trust shattering moment. Itachi moved his head and rolled it slightly so he was looking at the ceiling as well.

He blinked a few times and began to move to an upright position. His hand pressed against a solid wall of muscle and he looked at the source of it for a moment before he realized who it belonged to. He turned to look at Kisame's face and his breath hitched. He was now sitting up, but was using Kisame's chest to brace himself. If it weren't for the fear residing in Kisame's eyes Itachi might have freaked out. Instead he pulled away from Kisame and blushed a deep red.

He felt somewhat guilty about putting Kisame in such a position as this. Kisame breathed a sigh of relief and sat up. He climbed out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes. He headed to the bathroom and changed, only taking a moment or two to flatten his bed hair. He returned tot bedroom to put on his shoes. Itachi was still sitting on the bed awkwardly. "Hey, I'm sorry. I assure you that I didn't touch you. I would never put do anything to make you upset. At least if I can help it." Kisame said quietly.

Kisame was about to exit the room which would put him in the path of Itachi as he did so. Itachi caught his hand and stopped him. Itachi looked into those deep blue eyes and any weirdness or nervousness vanished. Kisame was a wonderful guy and he would never do anything to Itachi. Itachi knew that. "It's okay. I must have been seeking comfort in my sleep. There is no harm done." He said and then smiled. Kisame smiled back and let his tense muscles relax. He hadn't expected Itachi to be so calm.

Itachi must have read his mind. "Kisame, I can't freak out over every little thing. If I do, I will never get passed what happened to me." He said softly. Kisame nodded. He could understand that. Kisame had gone through the same thing when he was thirteen. Itachi released Kisame's arm and went into his bedroom through the bathroom to get clothes. He closed the bathroom door to Kisame's room and dressed. A moment later he exited and walked into the kitchen to see that Kisame had already went there and was looking through the refrigerator for something edible.

Itachi pulled the man back from the appliance and led him to the door. Kisame was a bit confused but as Itachi grabbed his jacket, phone and keys it began to register that they were going out for lunch. Itachi drove to bar and grill and pulled into a space. He turned to Kisame and smiled. "Let me buy you lunch. I owe you a debt of gratitude for everything that you have done for me and I won't ever be able to repay you." He said with a slight blush.

Kisame reached out and lightly touched Itachi's cheek. "You owe me nothing. I am happy that you are safe now. No one is going to hurt you now. Simmons is in prison and I hope that he and Jarvis are sharing the same cell." Kisame said. Itachi nodded and gave Kisame a smile. "Still let me buy you lunch anyway." Itachi said. Kisame smiled brightly. "I never pass up a free meal." He said with a laugh. Itachi laughed as well. Kisame's heart missed a beat with that sound. He wanted to hear it a lot more.


	25. Chapter 24

Fear Nothing Ch 24

Itachi laughed as Deidara and Sasori fought over the football. Kisame had insisted that they have a picnic by a lake that he knew of. It was sunny and beautiful without a cloud in the sky. Sasori, Kakuzu and Kisame had been throwing a football back and forth until Deidara decided to grab it and run screaming from his red headed lover.

Hidan had shown great distaste for the sport and had chosen to sit on the blanket with Itachi while the others ran themselves ragged. He reached out to touch Itachi's arm gently to gain the other males attention.

"How have you been doing lately?" He asked Itachi. He could tell that his friend was sleeping better due to the lines on his face not being as prominent. Itachi sighed.

"I want so bad to give Kisame what he deserves, you know? I just want to throw out all of my fear and pain and let myself go and be with him the way that I know he wants to be with me. I want what you have with Kakuzu and what Deidara has with Sasori. Hell even my brother has something intimate with Naruto. Itachi huffed.

Hidan slid his hand down to Itachi's and took it in his own. He intertwined their fingers and squeezed lightly. He could see the conflicting emotions running behind the onyx eyes of his life long friend.

"None of us have suffered what you have suffered, Itachi. It is only logical that you would be cautious and withholding over the whole thing." Hidan said reassuringly.

"I know. You're right. I know deep down that Kisame would never hurt me. Also there is something that Kisame still has to work through too before we go that route. Detective Monroe told me that Kisame has his own demon to conquer and I know that he does. I have seen him have nightmares because of it. Bad ones." Itachi said.

"That really sucks, Itachi. I hope that he can deal with his demons and that you will somehow find a way to conquer yours once ad for all. If anyone deserves to be happy it is you guys." Hidan said.

Itachi smiled. He felt like he could cry from all the support he was getting from his best friend. He was so happy and he wanted nothing more than to show everyone how happy he was. He just wasn't sure how. It had been a long time since he had been able to laugh or smile without something awful happening to take it all away again. A shadow fell over the two and Itachi found himself looking up at Kakuzu.

"May I borrow my boyfriend from you?" Kakuzu asked politely. He was grinning at the blush on Hidan's face at being caught holding hands with Itachi. Itachi nodded and the smiled at Hidan. Hidan stood up and walked away from Itachi trying not to blush harder.

A moment later Kisame was dropping tiredly onto the blanket. He was panting and sweaty. Itachi now noticed how Kisame's blue jeans hugged his hips and butt in all the right places. His T-shirt was riding up and his soft skin on his torso was showing. Itachi itched to reach out and touch it to se how soft it really was.

He looked up and caught Kisame staring at him. Itachi blushed and looked away. Kisame reached out and caught his chin in his hand. He turned Itachi's face towards him and then lightly pressed a kiss to Itachi's slightly parted lips. Itachi breathed slowly and then the kiss was done. He almost felt disappointed. He looked down to see that Kisame had laid back down on the blanket and had his eyes closed.

Itachi's fingers reached up to brush his lips. He had been kissed by Kisame numerous times but this one felt more intimate somehow and he absolutely loved it. He smiled to himself and lay on the blanket next to Kisame. He lay on his back with his head to the side studying the detectives face. Kisame was gorgeous. His face was the prominence of someone who had seen too much.

There was still a hint of boyish innocence about it but it was masked by the mature contours that had been etched there. Soft full lips accented a strong jaw line. A long thin nose added to the bronzed and beautiful features and behind closed long lashes were the baby blue eyes that had come to mean so much to Itachi.

Kisame opened his eyes and looked into the onyx orbs of his smaller counterpart. They lay like that just trying to read the others thoughts and feelings. Kisame moved closer and wrapped his arm over Itachi's waist. He held himself up on one elbow while he leaned down to kiss Itachi's lips once more.

Itachi met him half way and the kiss felt like an explosion all around them. Kisame slipped his tongue into Itachi's mouth taking the chance that Itachi would be okay with it. Itachi was more than okay. He wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck and the kiss deepened even more. Itachi felt a heat spread throughout him as Kisame held him against him.

Itachi moaned softly and the sound went right to Kisame's groin. Kisame being the gentlemen that he was groaned and pulled back. Itachi gave him a betrayed look as the kiss was broken. Kisame closed his eyes to get his body to obey him and fall back dormant. He breathed deeply and then looked at Itachi. A cute pout had taken over his raven's features.

"Itachi, I'm sorry but if we didn't stop I…..Would have to go do something inappropriate to myself in the bushes." Kisame said with a blush and a laugh.

Itachi couldn't help it. He laughed too. He blushed as he thought about that inappropriate gesture Kisame was talking about. That only added to his already guilty conscience. As they settled back onto the blanket Deidara and Sasori came over and dropped onto a log. They were both covered in sweat and panting. Deidara had a wild happy look on his face and Sasori looked content sitting there with him.

"Enjoy your game?" Itachi asked Deidara. Deidara laughed and doubled over to catch his breath.

"Yeah, un. Sasori cheats though. It is so unfair, un. He said with a forlorn look. Itachi laughed as Sasori wiggled his eye brows at Deidara making the blonde laugh hysterically. Itachi wanted that so bad. He wanted to be able to be as carefree as his friends.

"Well, brat. Let's go swimming." Sasori said as he grabbed Deidara and drug him towards the lake. Deidara screeched as Sasori picked up the blonde and chucked him into the deep part of the water. Kisame laughed at the duo and put his arm around Itachi to hold him closer. The two closed their eyes and listened to the sounds going on all around them.

Later as they packed up and headed home Kisame turned to Itachi. "Did you have fun today, Itachi?" Kisame asked. Itachi smiled warmly and genuinely.

"I did. I really did. I hope we can do this more often." He said as Kisame led him to the car.

"Me too. Maybe we can come back here and get your brother and Naruto to come with us." Kisame suggested. Itachi nodded and smiled.

"Yeah or maybe we can come back here just you and me." Itachi said and got into the car. Kisame groaned as his groin gave a naughty twitch. He laughed it off and got into the car. If Itachi only knew what he did to the poor detective.


	26. Chapter 25

Fear Nothing Ch 25

Itachi sat lost in his own world. They had come back from the lake and Kisame had gone to take a cold shower. That had been three days ago. Kisame was now out mowing the lawn with his tight fitting blue jeans and no shirt. Itachi stood up and walked to the window. What would a little peek hurt? His breath caught as the muscled back rippled and sweat glistened off of the lithe body.

Kisame's jeans clung to his hips and Itachi's mouth watered. He could feel desire beginning to build in his lower abdomen and he whimpered. It had been so long since the urge to touch himself had come into play. He reached down and glided his hand slowly over his stomach almost to his growing erection. He stopped as he got to the top of his pants.

What was he doing? Would he be able to? It wasn't like anyone else was touching him. Of course that only made him want Kisame to touch him. Now he gasped in shock as he looked at the man in the yard. His groin tightened more and the head of his member brushed against his loose pants. He moaned softly as he pressed his hand over the growing organ.

He couldn't resist a slight rub as he pressed his palm against himself. His need grew to a scream in his head. He turned and rushed for the bathroom. He ran inside and unzipped his pants. He let them slide down his thighs and he kicked them off. He was glad he hadn't put any shoes on today. He slid his boxers to the floor and looked down at his weeping member.

He brushed his fingers over it and moaned. He hadn't touched himself like this since before the attack. He hadn't realized how much he had missed the feeling of pleasure. He wrapped his hand softly around his member and stroked a couple of times. It made him see stars at how horny he was. He could feel a blush building as he imagined Kisame's hand as the one wrapped around his member.

He tried to control his breathing as he let his hand glide back and forth over his aching arousal. Now he knew what Kisame felt every time he was with Itachi. Itachi felt ashamed at how he was making Kisame wait for him. It wasn't like he could just do it. Could he? He was so close to release that he never heard Kisame enter the house or open the bathroom door.

Kisame stood shocked as he watched Itachi. Itachi feeling as though the atmosphere had changed opened his eyes to see Kisame standing there watching him. Itachi should have felt embarrassed. Kisame should have walked away and left well enough alone. Itachi should have been worried. Kisame shouldn't have entered the room. Itachi wasn't supposed to be willing, was he?

It all happened so fast after that. Kisame walked up to Itachi and picked up the shorter smaller male. He wrapped one of Itachi's legs around his waist while he leaned down and kissed him. Itachi tangled his fingers in Kisame's hair and pressed himself closer to Kisame. Itachi moaned as his erection brushed roughly against Kisame's jeans. Kisame was now just as hard and a groan tore from his throat.

Kisame carried Itachi out of the bathroom to is bedroom. He might as well call it their bedroom considering that Itachi was still staying here and sleeping in the same bed as Kisame. Kisame laid Itachi on the bed and lay over the top of the half naked male. He slid his hand up under Itachi's shirt and pinched his nipple.

Itachi cried out and arched his back into the sinful touch. Kisame was having a hard time keeping his attention on Itachi when his cock was so hard that it hurt. He moved back and grabbed the front of his jeans. He was trying to relieve some of the pressure but nothing worked. His jeans were just too damn tight.

He undid the snap and unzipped them hoping to ease the ache. It only seemed to make it worse. Itachi looked down to see why Kisame wasn't giving him his full attention. It finally dawned on him that Kisame was hurting. Itachi reached out and in a brief second had Kisame's pants down around his knees. Kisame kicked off his shoes and then his jeans. He crawled back up over Itachi now that his member wasn't as constricted.

Kisame lay on top of Itachi and pressed their groins together. Itachi was on fire. He moaned loudly and moved trying to get more friction. Kisame provided it by wrapping his hand around Itachi's leaking erection. Itachi called out as Kisame rubbed him Itachi was so lost that He never noticed when Kisame removed his own boxers. Now bare they pressed skin to skin.

Kisame removed Itachi's shirt and tossed it over the edge of the bed somewhere. Neither cared where it went. Kisame returned to Itachi's cock and stroked him firmly. Itachi threw his head back and came shouting Kisame's name to the ceiling. Kisame pulled back to take care of his own need and Itachi reached out and grabbed it for him.

He groped it and stroked it firmly just as Kisame had done to him a moment before. In no time at all Kisame came moaning Itachi's name. They lay panting and gasping for breath. Kisame looked at Itachi who looked so tired. He pulled the two of them into bed and lay there holding Itachi. Itachi lay his head on Kisame's shoulder and let sleep take him. He knew they were going to have to talk about this but for now he was tired.

Later that evening, Itachi awoke alone. He looked around the room and didn't see Kisame anywhere. He crawled out of bed and the events of earlier came back to him. He had had almost sex with Kisame with completed results. He stood for a moment wondering how he felt. He felt incredible.

He went into the bathroom to take a shower and found Kisame lazing in the bath tub. He stopped short and was about to leave when Kisame held out his hand. Itachi took it and walked closer to the tub. Without words Kisame helped Itachi into the bath tub with him. Itachi sat on Kisame's lap as the hot water and suds drifted over him. He leaned back into the strong arms of the man who had saved him in more ways than one.

"Do you want to talk about what we did?" Kisame asked. Itachi shrugged.

"No, I really don't. It felt good to let go and feel but not think." He said. Kisame smiled.

"Okay. I can live with that. Itachi turned to face Kisame. He kissed his lips and pulled the taller man closer. He turned fully and faced Kisame by straddling his hips. The bath tub was almost round so there was plenty of room to maneuver. Itachi looked into Kisame's eyes. He smiled and then kissed him again.

Kisame's hands roamed over Itachi's hips and Itachi began to harden from the touches. Itachi pressed their groins together and felt Kisame stir. Kisame grinned as he felt Itachi apply more pressure with his hips. Itachi reached down between them and grabbed Kisame's member. He stroked him to full hardness and the leaned forward. Kisame's eyes widened as he realized Itachi's intentions.

"Itachi are you sure you want to do this?" Kisame asked in concern. Itachi nodded.

"Yes, Kisame. I want to be with you in all of the ways it means to be with someone. I want to feel not think about it. I need to be with you so I can move forward and we can move forward." Itachi said with determination.

Kisame nodded and allowed Itachi to do what he wanted. Itachi sat on Kisame's cock and pushed it slowly into his opening. The hot water loosened him up and he barely felt any pain. He slid all the way onto it and stayed still waiting for the feeling of being stretched to dissipate. Itachi slid up and down slowly making Kisame groan at the tightness.

He didn't want to make any sudden moves that would make Itachi change his mind. Itachi kept his eyes open and focused on Kisame's face until Kisame's member hit his prostate. Itachi threw his head back and cried out as he came down harder and faster on Kisame's shaft. Within a couple of thrusts more Kisame could feel his peak about to hit.

Itachi continued to bounce up and down his face contorted in pleasure. Sweat ran in streams off of both of their bodies as they both reached higher and higher. Itachi came down one final time and exploded all over Kisame's chest and clenching down so tight around Kisame that he couldn't hold it and came deep within Itachi. They both cried out each other's names as the waves of pleasure crashed over them.

Itachi tiredly pulled off of Kisame and lay his head on Kisame's shoulder. Kisame helped his raven stand up and lifted him out of the tub and carried him to the bedroom. He laid the panting male on the bed and went to get a towel. He dried them both off and sat down next to Itachi. Itachi sat up and leaned against Kisame.

A moment later Kisame could feel Itachi trembling and then a sob tore loose. Kisame now hated himself for allowing anything to happen between them at all. Kisame held Itachi the best he could but it was hard to hold someone who hated you now. Kisame was a bit surprised when Itachi crawled into his lap and put his arms around his neck.

"Itachi, I am so sorry. I knew better than to let you- Itachi kissed Kisame's lips effectively cutting him off. Itachi kept kissing Kisame as the tears rolled down his face. Kisame felt utterly helpless.

"No, Kisame. I'm not upset. I'm happy. I am finally happy and it is all because of you. Not once during this hell that I have been living in have you ever pushed. You always stayed patient and you always came through with your promises. You gave me every reason to trust you and you made making love easy. You didn't try to take control and you let me do what I needed to do. I love you Kisame." Itachi said through his tears with a smile on his face.

Kisame was thrown. He had thought that Itachi hated him only to be told he was wrong and not only wrong but that Itachi loved him. He was the happiest man alive right now. He held Itachi tighter as he breathed in the scent of Itachi. Itachi loved him. Itachi had let him make love to him and he was happy. Kisame's goal had been reached. Now it was time to make a new one. To keep Itachi happy.

"Oh my god, Itachi. I thought you hated me. I am so glad that you don't. I am so happy that you are finally happy and are able to be with me now. I would have waited forever for you, you know? I'm glad I don't have to though. I love you too Itachi. You are my everything." Kisame said. Itachi smiled and hugged Kisame. Now they could finally be happy and good luck to anyone who thought they could change that.


	27. Chapter 26

Fear Nothing Ch 26

If telling Deidara and Hidan that he and Kisame were dating was anything to go by then imagine the reaction to telling them that he and Kisame had slept together. Itachi pulled the phone away from his ear and listened as Deidara screamed in the phone. He had called Deidara at home and Hidan happened to be there so now the three of them were talking.

He had went and seen his brother rather than call and told him the good news. Just as he had expected, Sasuke was happy for him but he didn't get all fangirl on him. Kisame was at work today and he felt this would be a good time to talk to his friends. He had called his boss and told her he was sick when in fact he was deliciously sore from yesterday's events.

Not once had Jarvis popped into his head and he was happy for that. Kisame was still walking on egg shells with him but if things continued the way they had yesterday than he would be just fine. Itachi had asked him to move in fully with him last night and he hadn't found a single reason to decline.

He figured while he was not working today he could cancel the lease on his apartment and start packing up the essentials. Deidara had the day off and Hidan had called in sick as well. Itachi couldn't for the life of him figure out why when the silver haired weird god loving man was at Deidara's.

The two were meeting him for lunch and then they were all going over to his apartment to help their friend get on with his new life. Itachi really was glad for them. If he hadn't had them to get through the awful crap Jarvis had put him through he was sure that Simmons would have gotten his wish.

Simmons had underestimated the power of friends and family. Itachi hadn't broken like he wanted and so he had tried to get Jarvis to go deeper or harder on Itachi. Itachi thanked the stars that Kisame had been there to stop that from happening. He also thanked the stars that Kisame would be around to help him through his low days.

Itachi too would be there for Kisame who had finally told him that something awful had happened in his own life and that he owed it to Itachi to tell him about it. Itachi had the evening planned out that he would make dinner and let Kisame confide in him about his own trauma. Itachi knew it was something bad. He could feel it in the way Kisame would tense during his nightmares.

Lunch with his friends was absolutely fun. Deidara made jokes about Hidan for missing work because he too had in fact been fucked too hard and couldn't walk properly. Itachi couldn't care less if they made jokes about him although neither did nor would. Hidan took it in stride and picked on Deidara's housewife skills.

They laughed, they ate, they laughed until they cried and then it was time to go to Itachi's apartment. Itachi looked around the place and a dislike for it came over him. Nothing here was Kisame. It was plain boring. Taking boxes, they packed up knick knacks, pictures from the walls and Itachi's bedroom.

They loaded the boxes into Itachi's and Deidara's cars and Itachi locked up the apartment once more. He would store the furniture or sell it or burn it for all he cared and Pack up the rest to be moved later. He got the only things he really needed and that was all he cared about. He and Deidara drove to his and Kisame's house while Hidan drove home to meet Kakuzu.

After all the boxes were carried in to the living room, Deidara said his goodbyes and left. Itachi sat down on the couch with a plop and winced as pain shot up his spine. It was a good pain to him though because it held none of the malice that it had when Jarvis had raped him. This was a different pain that left him smiling as he thought back to the bath tub.

Kisame came in and closed the door wondering about the smile on Itachi's lips as he came in. It was now five in the evening and Itachi had lost track of time as he sat reminiscing his love making with Kisame,. He rose from the couch and walked over to his lover. He kissed Kisame's lips tenderly and then went to make dinner.

Kisame smiled as he watched his lover walk away. He went to shower and gear up for what he had to tell Itachi about his past. He wasn't really looking forward to it. He stayed in the shower as long as he could trying to delay it but it was time to face his demons as Itachi had had to.

Itachi had the table set by the time Kisame was dressed and food was being set on the table as he sat down. Itachi finished up the salad and sat down across from Kisame. He wouldn't push. He would be as patient as Kisame had been with him. He only hoped that Kisame could get through it okay.

Kisame took a few bites before he began to speak. He was working through it all in his head trying to find the perfect way to begin his tale of hell that he had endured so long ago. The wound was as fresh though as if it had happened yesterday and it pained him to remember.

"I was thirteen. My dad had left when I was two and my mom raised me the best she could. When I was nine my grandfather passed away and left his house to his only child. My mother. It was a two story house in a great Neighborhood. We were happy there.

Me and my mom were close, like best friends. She was a great mom and I tried to be a great son. She dated a couple of guys here and there and she would always ask me what I thought of them. I always told her the truth even if it wasn't something she wanted to hear.

She met a guy whom she really liked. She introduced us and I liked him immediately. So my mom dated him for a few months. I could feel the proposal coming and I accepted it. I was thirteen and I wouldn't be around forever to be with my mom and I didn't want her to be alone." Kisame took a drink of his wine and took a deep breath.

Itachi could tell this is where things had gone bad. He could see the pain running through Kisame's eyes and he reached across the table to take Kisame's hand in his. Kisame held on and squeezed. He knew he had to get this out once and for all. He closed his eyes and began to speak again.

"One night my mom was getting ready for her date with him. I went upstairs to tell her that he had arrived and she was sitting at her dressing table putting her earrings in. She asked me how she looked. I made like we were southerners and I said 'You're the perttiest thing I ever did see ma'am.' I remember that we both laughed.

She said we should go down stairs and not keep him waiting. I held out my arm like they do in those western movies and we walked down the stairs like southern patrons." Kisame said as a tear slid down his cheek.

Itachi felt his stomach clench. He wasn't sure he could stay on this side of the table with Kisame feeling so horrible right now. Kisame laughed bitterly then and his face contorted into something that Itachi never thought he would want to see again.

"We came down to meet him and she was smiling at him. Four other men were standing in the foyer behind him. My mom stopped smiling as she looked upon them with confusion. A moment later I was ripped away from her and being held back by two of them while her "friend" back handed her sending her to the floor.

One of the guys holding me went over and he and two of the others blocked the bottom of the staircase so I couldn't see what was happening. I could hear her screaming but I couldn't see. When they separated she was laying there on the bottom step with her dress in tatters and her nylons stuffed in her mouth to keep her from screaming anymore.

One of the guys had her bra while the other had her panties. She looked awful. She was so scared and I fought trying to get free of the guy holding me so I could run to her but he never let up on me." Kisame said as more tears ran down his face. Itachi was horrified. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"They drug her to the banister railing and tied her up. She kept looking at me and I know deep down she was telling me to be brave. I was so angry and so scared that I felt like I wanted to throw up. They tore off the rest of her dress, leaving her naked before me. That's when they all took turns raping her. I couldn't do anything. All I could do was watch." Kisame said and a sob tore loose.

Itachi jumped from his seat and was over at Kisame's side holding him against him. He could feel the turmoil wrenching its way through Kisame. How horrible it must have been to see such an act done to your own mother and not be able to stop it. Kisame clung to Itachi like he was the only thing keeping him grounded.

"Oh god, they killed her Itachi. They cut her to pieces before me. I screamed and screamed and they just laughed. She never once cried or begged for them to stop. She only begged for them to spare me. She was protecting me even as she was being brutalized. With her dying breath she told me she loved me and to be strong. They just left her like that." Kisame sobbed harder. As if he was thirteen and the men were still there.

Itachi knew now why Kisame was such a dedicated detective. After witnessing the horror he had how could he not? Itachi whispered words of comfort into Kisame's ear as he held him. He had been the one to be whispered to on more than one occasion. Now it was his turn to help Kisame passed the pain and hurt he had suffered.

Kisame lifted his head to Itachi and Itachi kissed his lips. He brushed away the tears and held Kisame's face in his hands. All Kisame seen was an angel. He was being saved by the one he had saved before and it felt wonderful. It felt right. Itachi took Kisame's hand and led him to the bedroom.

They moved slowly. Kissing and touching before removing clothing. Tenderness was in every move and the pain that wracked both of them ebbed away as they made love slowly and gently. Words were spoken to each others souls and hands held on as though the other was fragile and would break.

When release came it came on sugar coated wings. It was a slow subtle sweet torture and it left them feeling complete. They lay basking in the after glow of each others arms. Kisame had never healed from his mother's murder and now he felt a giant piece of himself come back together. Itachi had fixed him as much as he had fixed Itachi. They slept peacefully that night and never once did the hell they had endured surface.


	28. Epilogue

Fear Nothing Epilogue

Kisame took Itachi's bag and took Itachi's hand as they walked through the airport terminal. A blur of green came out of no where and once again Kisame was picked up and crushed in a hug. Itachi stepped back and laughed as Zetsu and Kisame said their hellos.

Tobi stepped around the hugging duo and hugged Itachi. Itachi smiled and hugged Tobi back. They had come to Guam to visit after Zetsu and Tobi insisted many times. Now they were all walking to the parking lot to Zetsu's land rover. The bags were put in the back and the couple climbed into the back seat.

Zetsu began telling them about all of the things they would see while here. Tobi laughed at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. "Sorry, he is really excited about you guys being here. As am I. I can't believe you guys are staying for two weeks." Tobi said excitedly. Zetsu nodded. He was so happy to get to spend so much time with his brother.

"We are pretty happy to be here. It has been too long since we have gotten together." Kisame said. It had only been six months since they had come to Japan but you would think it had been years. Itachi laughed in spite of it all. He knew what Zetsu and Kisame meant to each other. The same as he and his friends and brother who would be joining them in Guam.

"So Deidara and Sasori are coming. What about Hidan and Kakuzu?" Tobi asked. Itachi nodded.

"Yeah, Hidan and Kakuzu are coming for sure. Sasuke is but he doesn't know about Naruto yet. I hope that he can. You know how Sasuke is about being alone." Itachi said to Tobi. His cousin nodded and they both laughed. They pulled into Zetsu and Tobi's driveway and the size of the house made Itachi gasp.

"Okay when you said you bought a house, you didn't say you bought a mansion." Kisame said. Zetsu laughed.

"One thing about Guam is that housing is cheap. Not many people want to live here so close to the villages. People scare too easily." Zetsu said taking Kisame's bag from him. Tobi took Itachi's and the quad walked into the house. The inside was spacious and beautiful. The house itself was a one story but it spread out across an impressive amount of space.

Zetsu and Tobi disappeared down a hallway into a bedroom and then reappeared holding hands. They led the duo into the kitchen where Zetsu pulled out four glasses. He poured them all a glass of kiwi and pineapple juice. They all sat at the bar surrounding the kitchen and relaxed for the first time in an hour.

"Rosa is our housekeeper. You will see her from time to time. She is the one to thank for the juice. She is an elderly woman who we think of as our mother here. She is easy to get along with and if you need anything at all just ask." Tobi said. Zetsu nodded.

"So how was the flight?" He asked Kisame. Itachi laughed.

"I never knew that Kisame was afraid of flying before." Itachi said. Zetsu busted up.

"You didn't scream like a girl again did you?" Zetsu asked. Kisame blushed. I did no such thing and that was a long time ago." Kisame said with a choking laugh.

"Wait. You screamed?" Itachi asked. His eyebrows were raised and Zetsu laughed harder.

"We were eighteen and we were flying to London to look at Colleges and he screamed when the plane left the ground." Zetsu said through his tears.

"I am so glad you are having a great time." Kisame said grumpily. Itachi took his hand and tried not to smile. A moment later there was a knock and Tobi went to answer it. Deidara came flying up to Itachi and about took him off of his feet.

"I am never flying again, un! That is so scary when the plane leaves the ground." He whined. Zetsu and Itachi both busted up laughing as Kisame turned about eight shades of red. Great he was no better than the feminine blonde.

Deidara looked upset and hurt as Sasori gave them a look that clearly red 'save me.' Kisame shook Sasori's hand as Zetsu led Him and the red head to the living room. They sat down in the comfortable living room and began to BS. They would let the three other males catch up.

By dinner time Kakuzu and Hidan had arrived and once again they were all laughing as Deidara carried on about the plane being a scary experience. Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi had cooked the meal while they let their men be well men. Which meant that they all sat out on the patio with a beer while the "women" cooked and set the table.

Hidan couldn't help making fun of Deidara while they cleaned up the table and let their men retreat to the patio once more for more beer and talking. Itachi had told Kisame that he would refuse sex if Kisame ended up with a beer gut while on vacation. Kisame had laughed but tried to keep his beer to a minimum. He would hate to find that Itachi was serious.

It was later that night when they had all come back to the dining room table for cards and more catching up that Sasuke and Naruto had arrived. They joined in the cards and Zetsu was pressing a beer into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke thanked him and popped the top. It only just now dawned on Itachi that his little brother was a seme.

He would never live it down that he was uke and older and his brother was a seme and younger. He wanted to be upset by that revelation but when he looked at Kisame, he couldn't be happier with where he was. He would take his uke status and be proud of it. He smiled at his brother and they played cards way into the night.

Morning came and for once there was no rush to get up. Itachi lay in Kisame's arms and thanked the heavens for the man next t him. Of course the smile he wore faltered when Kisame groaned. He opened his eyes to look at Itachi and grimaced.

"How's that hangover treating you?" Itachi asked. Kisame closed his eyes and tried to stop the room from spinning.

"Its so cruel." Kisame whined. Itachi laughed and crawled out of bed. He would take pity on his pour seme and make him a hangover concoction. He dressed and left the room to go to the kitchen. As he approached he was welcomed by Tobi, Deidara, Hidan and Naruto all sporting weird looking drinks.

Tobi pressed one of them into Itachi's hand and gave him some aspirin with it. He smiled knowingly at Itachi and made his way to his and Zetsu's room. Itachi carried the concoction to Kisame and watched as the cop grimaced as he drank it down. He handed Itachi the empty glass and pulled the blankets over his head. Itachi took the glass back to the kitchen and met up with the other ukes at the table.

"Well they may be sick but I am starving, un. Deidara said holding his stomach. Itachi, Tobi and Hidan all looked at Deidara with pleading eyes. Deidara frowned and then smiled.

"Fine I will make you all omelets, un. Geez, don't any of you know how to make them, un?" He asked. They all shook their heads. Deidara laughed and made a comment about his awesome skills. That was when Naruto came back to the kitchen and plopped into his seat.

"Ow!" He half shouted half growled. No one could keep a straight face after that.

"Hey, Itachi. I think your brother must be a hell f a seme." Tobi said with a chuckle.

Naruto turned tomato red as they all laughed. Itachi nodded and smirked as the seme's slowly made their way into the kitchen.

"Hey, are you guys hungry? Deidara's making Omelet's." Tobi said. There was a chorus of groans as the kitchen became vacant of hung over seme's. This was going to be an awesome two weeks. Good friends, good family, good food and a bunch of drunken and then hung over semes to seduce later. Oh yes this vacation was going to be great!

A/N: So here it is my friends. The end to Fear Nothing. We finish it out in Guam with our lovely Zetsu and Tobi!


End file.
